The Fairy Tale Got Twisted
by Backinwonderland
Summary: Sequel to The Love Hate Relationship: Just how strong was my commitment to Danny Jones? We were so right for each other… but still so very wrong. Was I horrible for having second thoughts? Was my pain and suffering my own unintentional doing?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! The sequel to TLHR!!!! Wow - feels like just yesterday...**

**Anyways, I love you guys! Hope you'll enjoy it =]**

_"Is that it?" _

I am able to recall an old and once sour memory of my tedious disgust for airports. For so long I refused to accept a positive outlook on any airplane terminal. Its tense, frozen-in-time atmosphere rushing around me with all the lives and stories of so many different people had always been overwhelming and unattractive to me. The obvious fakeness to it all was very annoying.

_"Is that it?"_

Yet currently I couldn't detect even a miniscule sense of hatred in my entire body. As I stood patiently waiting for my bag to appear on the spinning black conveyer belt, my traveling companion stood beside me, her expression mirroring my emotions.

She looked excited.

_"Is that it?"_

My eyes followed my traveling partner's pointing finger, trying to identify which bag she had possibly located. Sure enough, the familiar sight of my last black duffle bag rolled out onto the carousel – the last of _all _the bags to emerge.

"That's it," I replied, smiling widely as I pulled it off the belt and dropped it onto our trolley. Neither of us had brought an overwhelming amount of bags. The trolley was really only for convenience.

"Is that them?" My inquisitive traveling companion asked, her eyes wide as she examined the faces on the rushing bodies around us. She didn't seem to be speaking about any specific group of people in general, but to fill the silent void that had fallen between us. She never really enjoyed silences, even comfortable ones.

"You'll know who they are when you see them. Trust me," I assured her, my eyes scanning the faces in the terminal around us as well. There was no sense of worry in my mind as I searched, positive that eventually all would be revealed. Our entourage would be found soon enough.

And then I felt it. I felt the sudden change in atmosphere that told me we would no longer have to wait. They were here.

It was like a hushed whisper slowly rising up from the ground. I could sense the thoughts of nearly ever girl in the room – like unexpectedly they were all on display before me. Suddenly – instinctually – I turned my head to the right, scanning over the tops of heads for a recognizable face, feeling the electric current fill the room.

And then I saw it.

My internal radar zoned in on a pair of familiar, liquid blue irises from across the hall and a refreshing comfort washed through me as I realized I was _home_. How had I managed to be away for so, _so _long?

"Oh. Is _that _them?" My friend asked, pointing in the obvious direction of my brother. I smiled in return, nodding my head and hurriedly leading the way through the growing numbers of on looking girls, the sounds of their hushed whispers meeting my sensitive ears.

_"Do you think that's them? McFly?" _

_"Is that… Does he kind of look like Tom Fletcher?" _

_"Should we go ask for an autograph?" _

I smiled meekly to myself as we pushed our way gingerly through the enlarging mob. Sly glances were sent in our direction from a few on lookers as we moved deeper through the throng of people. My eyes locked onto my brother's once again as candid, humorous smiles stretched across both our faces. I knew I wouldn't be able to contain my excitement for long. I could feel my blood rushing upwards – my face blushing for no apparent reason. I could feel it pounding in my ears with adrenaline, screaming at me to move faster! To reach my brother and my… I needed to move!

"Excuse me!" My traveling companion exclaimed rather quickly, snapping angrily at a large gaggle of girls who stood blocking our path. Their eyes widened as they moved to let us pass, whispering slightly rude things as we went by. I pretended not to hear. They couldn't ruin my euphoric mood.

Suddenly, oh so suddenly, I found myself clear of the crowd. I could breathe and move freely. I could perfectly see my welcoming committee.

"Harry!" I cried, running forward and engulfing my older brother in an enormous hug. His arms immediately wrapped around my waist, swinging me in a small circle before settling me back down onto my feet.

"Ella! God I've missed you!" He laughed, pulling away to briefly look me over. "I'm so glad you're home!" The sincerity in his voice was overwhelming.

I smiled in return, not quite capable of articulating my feelings back to him. He would be able to understand, anyway. Instead of speaking, I turned my attention away from my favorite brother and onto the crew he dragged along with him.

"Tom!" I squeaked, stepping forward and pulling him into a friendly hug. His blonde hair tickled my ears as he chuckled, patting my back as we embraced.

"You look great, El. Nice to see you again," Tom commented as we released our hold on one another.

"You too," I replied, always happy to see Tom Fletcher. I quickly diverted my gaze to the smaller man half hidden behind Tom. He smiled at me, rapidly moving forward and embracing my upper torso in a bone-crushing hug. The kid had some muscle!

"Dougie!" I laughed as he briefly tickled my sides. He bent his face down to my ear, nearly a centimeter away, and whispered quietly to me.

_"You _better _introduce me to your friend, Ella," _he laughed lightly before swiftly pulling away.

Before I could respond with introductions, the last and final member of Harry's welcoming committee found his way to my side and pulled me lightly from Dougie's arms, an unbelievably euphoric smile spreading across his angelic face.

My memory didn't serve it justice.

"Hey," he whispered, his face only a few inches from my own as his arms naturally wrapped around my waist. I had missed it so much…

"Hey," I replied, my own shy smile creeping across my face.

"Ugh, not _here_!" Harry broke in, playfully tugging my arms away from my boyfriend. "Can't you two wait until we at least get back to my place before getting all gooey, Danny?" He added, laughing at his friend as he swung his arm calmly around my shoulders.

"Harry," I scolded, blushing at my brother's forwardness.

"What? We've got fans watching, anyway," he spoke as if it was an excuse. I glanced over my shoulder at the straggling girls, their eyes meeting mine for a split second before awkwardly glancing away. I couldn't read their lips but I had a strange feeling they weren't saying kind or polite things.

I turned my eyes back to Danny's, a silent and private smile passing between us as the boys helped taking our bags. I felt that it was the proper time for formal introductions.

"Harry, Tom, Dougie, Danny… this is Madeline Chipwood. Maddy, this is… the guys," I laughed, gesturing between my traveling companion and the boys. Tentative, polite greetings were exchanged before we began our journey out to the cars. It would only be a matter of time before my lovely traveling partner was inducted into our completely dysfunctional family.

"So Maddy, right? Have you ever been to this part of London before? Maybe I could show you around sometime," I laughed to myself as Dougie's excited voice met my ears from behind me.

That boy wasted no time…

Before I could turn around and tell him to play nice, my heart jumped in my chest as familiar, calloused fingers suddenly wove their way into my own. Even after all these months apart, I could still remember the feelingour amazing bond…

"I'm glad you're home," his comfortable deep northern accent sent shivers dancing across my pale skin.

How much I missed it…

"I'm glad I'm home, too," I whispered back, leaning into his broad shoulder as joy rippled through me.

How much I missed _him_…

He leaned down and lightly kissed the top of my head, leaning away just as quickly as my brother's scornful eye glared in our direction.

How much I _didn't _miss that.

"I think I'm going to like it here," Maddy bumped my shoulder as she passed by, catching up to Dougie who was packing her bags into the trunk of his large new car.

I couldn't even begin to agree more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to all my dedicated readers! It's so great knowing that you all actually like Danny and Ella haha. This is a slight filler, but also a helpful reminder for those who haven't read TLHR in a while. Tah =]**

****************

As you may already be aware of, my brother is a member of the popular British band, McFly. Due to his rather sporadic job schedule as well as my time away at college, we're only able to see each other during my school breaks. It's slightly difficult, seeing as we're some of the few siblings on the planet Earth that actually enjoy one another's company. If we'd had it our way we'd probably live on the same street.

My last visit home was one that I'll never be able to forget. It was Christmas time; cold, jolly, and nostalgic. My vacation turned topsy-turvy when I decided to room at my brother's house instead of sticking to the plan and invading my parents' humble abode. I guess I liked to upset composure.

At the time I hadn't considered all the sticky situations I would be getting myself into with the sudden relocation. The main and most prominent problem that presented itself with my new living arrangements was the fact that I _also _had to basically live with Harry's band mates. The four of them get on like brothers and spend practically every minute of every day together. If I was to see Harry, I was definitely going to see all of McFly.

Now any normal English female would've most likely killed to be in my position. A sister to a limb of McFly and given free access to the others… it's a living dream.

I guess I wasn't your normal English female.

I despised the thought of having to see the smiling, disgustingly attractive faces of the McFly boys day in and day out. I was stuck; my mind conflicted between spending quality time with my favorite brother and having to be within breathing distance of my one true enemy.

At the time I'd considered it slightly masochistic.

It nearly drove me insane having to force civility with the one man I was positive I would always detest. I thought of myself as weak and hypocritical. Not good times…

What I never _ever _anticipated from my conflicting vacation was that my arch-enemy and I would call a truce and wave a white flag of surrender at each other. I never dared to think it possible. It was too hopeful and outrageous.

But somehow, miraculously, it happened.

Danny Jones and I learned how to set aside our old, stale anger long enough to notice all the love that was right in front of our stubborn faces. We were able to finally see just how _blind _we really were.

There were a few bumps on our road to a treaty; fights and jealousy blocking our way. There was one moment in time when a third party entered our path, almost ruining the new relationship Danny and I had built. Dougie Poynter had gotten it into his head that I had feelings for _him_. That's a completely different story though. I'm supposed to be talking about Danny and me.

Well, then… not only was I just a sister to McFly but a girlfriend as well.

From what we'd considered our normal, unchangeable relationship to be, Danny and I transitioned surprisingly well into a completely new aspect of life. It was almost too easy – it seemed so remarkably natural for us to fit together so perfectly. Like it was meant to be all along.

Though when the day of my departure came about, forcing me to return back to my school and studies, Danny and I agreed to remain as one for the months we'd be apart. I'd thought long distance would be too difficult – for the both of us. I'd thought our newly kindled fire would simmer into premature ashes in a matter of seconds.

How wrong I was…

We handled the distance fairly well by developing a very smooth communication schedule. Whether it be by call, text, or computer message, we were in contact at least once a day. Countless nights I'd fallen asleep with my phone pressed against my hot, sweaty ear, Danny's slight snores sending me into my own exhausted sleep. A large phone bill was our substitute for the many miles between us.

But it felt utterly blissful knowing I was able to rely on him and trust him with such a serious commitment. He was only just a phone call away whenever I needed him and he was always there to answer. I could easily put the distance out of my mind.

"Here, I'll get that," Danny smiled from beside me, taking the bags out of my hands as we emerged from Harry's car. The strong feminist within me was supposed to stubbornly put her foot down and refuse the help, but the mushy girlfriend that I'd been repressing for just over three months seemed to win my internal battle.

Danny carried my bags to my old guest room on Harry's second floor. Behind me I could hear the slight grunts of the three straggling McFly boys as they so confidently tried to maneuver the rest of both mine and Maddy's luggage up the thin stair case. I patiently waited on the edge of my bed as the bags were dropped roughly onto my floor. Smooth.

"I think… I _think _we can put you across the hall, Maddy. I forgot to make up the bed but I've got some extra sheets here…" Harry's thoughtful voice trailed off as he led the others back into the hallway, showing my friend the other spare bedroom. Dougie was the first to quickly tag along, his eyes practically hypnotized on my friend's swinging hips. Tom chuckled after his deranged, horny friend and followed the others into the hallway, consciously aware that Danny and I wouldn't mind a few moments of alone time after being jammed in the packed car. Tom's brown eyes winked in my direction as the door snapped shut behind his retreating figure.

And then there were two…

Danny wasted absolutely no time in scooping my body between his arms and crashing his lips to my own with a greedy lust that I could only relate to a dehydrated man being granted an ice cold glass of water. I was quenching his dry, insatiable thirst.

"I've been wanting to do that since the moment you stepped off that plane," Danny breathed heavily as he pulled away, his arms keeping me locked to his built torso.

"Oh, really?" I teased, pecking his lips lightly as we both basked in the euphoric feeling of physical contact. The telephone can only give you so much…

"Well, I was actually picturing us with a _lot _less clothes on and fun toys but – Ow!" He laughed as I reacted by smacking him upside the head.

Yeah, the phone could _never _substitute physical contact.

"But seriously, you think Harry will eventually let up on the evil eye? I thought he was going to bite my hand off," Danny laughed quietly, entwining our fingers and bringing the back of my hand to his lips for a kiss, providing a minimal visual.

"Oh, he's just being-" I was suddenly cut off by my bedroom door sharply banging open revealing a suspicious looking Harry in the open doorway.

"Come on, you two – downstairs! We're going for dinner!" Harry spoke quickly, his eyes darting back and forth between our close bodies.

"Be down in a minute, Haz," I rolled my eyes, shutting the door in his slightly shocked face. We listened to him grumble while reluctantly stomping down the stairs like a little boy.

Brothers…

"Ugh, why can't you just come to sleep at my flat? Harry won't give us a moment's peace here!" Danny whined, burying his head deep into the crook of my neck, nesting into my hair and tickling my skin with his light breathing.

"You _know _that's not even a possibility. Harry would castrate you," I giggled, pulling his head back and running my fingers through his beautiful curly brown locks. His head leaned into my hand seeking a closer touch. It was almost too sweet.

"But he's got to see you _more _than me! For a whole eighteen years he got to live with you. How come I can't have you for a few weeks?" He asked, a strangely serious look plastered across his face.

"…He's my brother," I almost laughed as I squeezed his body to mine one last time before releasing him, as though Harry's relation to me was an excuse enough.

Danny rolled his eyes as we exited my room, our fingers still lightly entwined between our bodies. I was in an almost dream-like state. I'd thought about being this close to him for so long. Could I really be so lucky to have him?

****************

**xMcflyxLoverxKatiex - **Thank you lovely! I just caught your review before I updated - whew! I'm excited too. Danny and Ella are back in the game - wohoo!!!! ANYWAY - thank you for being awesome and slipping in a review! Peace lovely =]

**randomrayyxx3 - **Ha, thank you so much! I'm really glad to hear it! I think it's one of my favorites too - I just love Danny and Ella as a couple lmao. I don't know if that's weird or not! Anyway, thank you for your enthusiasm! More is definitely on the way =] Peace lovely!

**zabster95 - **Thank you!!! AND I TOTALLY DO REMEMBER THAT VIDEO - how nasty is that?!?! Poor Danny - he was like... cowering in the corner all freaked out and stuff! Imagine if he did it though? I don't know if I could ever think of him the same!! Haha anyway, thank you for your awesome dedication to the story! Glad you're so excited! Thanks =]

**tigerlily1221 - **Fear not my lovely! I won't reveal anything about future fights (because it's Danny and Ella... come on!) but I'll assure you now, Maddy isn't introduced to be a mean character. You'll definitely understand why I brought her here. In a few more chapters it will all be clear! But thank you - I'm so glad you're liking it! More's a comin!

**Younggryffindor - **Oh you're defintely amazingly sweet lmao. I feel slightly the same way - like being able to talk to old friends again! Danny and Ella will always be one of my favorite fictional couples lol. And Maddy is definitely going to be an important addition! I'm glad you're noticing =] Thank you sweetheart!

**x-xmcflymaniacx-x - **Thank you! I'm glad you're so excited - though it kind of puts the pressure on, doesn't it! Though I'm loving the way the story's going in my head so far... let's hope it turns out halfway decent lmao. Thank you for being awesome!!! =D

**ArtemisPhantom - **LMAO i love you so much! But please, control your excitement or I'll have to get you a new keyboard!!!!! No keyboards shall be harmed in the making of this fan fiction. I refuse to let it happen! lmao anyway - I'm so glad you're exctied and liking it and are happy and YEAH! Hahah thank you lovely =]

**Banana Rok - **Thank you!!!! I'm excited the sequel is here too! I've been thinking about this one ever since the last chapter of TLHR lol. I'm so happy you're liking it and everything - more is definitely soon to come!!! Stay awesome =]

**Holly360 - **Congratulations on first review! I don't know if that means anything, but I'd figure I'd give you a cute little smile =] lmao ANYWAY thank you for being SUPER awesome and reviewing my stuff! I love you =] More Danny and Ella soon to come!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! I want to thank you all for the massive amount of excitement for this story! You're all just way too awesome =]**

**AND I _know_ I say thank you a lot but I really do mean it! You guys make writing this story feel good. I don't know how to tell you guys I appriciate it without saying Thank You lmao. **

****************

"So, Maddy," Harry began from his spot around the smooth wooden booth in the small, cozy restaurant where we were currently waiting to eat. Maddy's somewhat distant expression became alert at the mention of her name, all of her attention turning to my brother as he looked at her curiously, "I know so much about Ella that it's probably embarrassing, but I don't know anything about you. All I know is that you go to school together?" Harry started politely, hoping to introduce my friend to the tight knit circle of McFly. They always welcomed new-comers.

Not to mention Dougie looked ready enough to jump out of his seat just at the sound of Maddy's voice. Harry, being the lovely pseudo-older brother that he was to the young bassist, was clearly breaking the ice. How sickly sweet.

"There's not much else to know about me. I'm quite the boring individual," Maddy replied modestly, earning a few chuckles from the boys around the table. My eyes locked onto Izzy and Gio's, sending them both encouraging smiles. Everyone liked Maddy.

"Oh come on, I'm sure there's something interesting hidden deep inside you brain. Or are you a criminal or something? Then I can totally see why your being so general," Dougie commented from her right, his eyes scanning her reproachfully.

Dougie…

"Actually," Maddy began, grinning excitedly to herself as she spoke to Dougie, "for all you know I could be a looney-lunatic and you've all just invited me into your house. Wise decision making? I think not!"

Oh god, Maddy…

"Maddy's not a criminal," I laughed, covering my face with my hands as my body shook with laughter. The faces of all four boys around the table seemed to ease up a bit – idiots.

"Yeah, but they don't _know _that yet! Best to keep them on their toes!" She giggled again, sipping her drink lightly as the boys chuckled at her odd behavior.

"So aside from the criminal life, what do you _really _get up to?" Harry asked as he threw a subtle elbow to Dougie's stomach underneath the table, trying to encourage the boy to speak.

"Oh, well, I'm majoring in zoology; animals and the like. And I've got a job at an animal shelter, though it's not quite as glamorous as being a pop star," she spoke conversationally while absentmindedly fiddling with the light maroon napkin that was wrapped around her silverware. I contently noted the new curiosity that lit up in Dougie's eyes. The young bassist suddenly had a new interest…

"Animals? I like animals," he spoke as if it was the craziest thing; like no one else enjoyed animals.

"Really? Then you get to join the club of… like everyone else in the world," Maddy laughed, voicing my thoughts. Dougie didn't even pay attention to her sarcasm.

"Do you like lizards?"

"Well, a lizard is an animal, right?" She shrugged as though it was obvious. "Excuse me, I need to pee," she grinned, looking pointedly at Danny and me as we were in her way of exiting the booth. We both slid out rather quickly.

As Maddy lightly skipped away towards the bathrooms, I turned my attention onto Dougie who was staring after her in some sort of teenage boy awe.

"How come you didn't bring her _last time!_" Dougie nearly whined as he met my gaze, a childish look on his face. "It would've saved us so much trouble!"

"Dougie!" Danny and Harry scolded naturally as they picked up on the meaning of his words, thinking it might offend me. I was actually _pleased_ with him, though.

"It's okay! And I didn't bring her last time because I just recently met her. She transferred from another school about two weeks after I got back in January," I explained to Dougie, laughing lightly at the wondrous look on his face. He was silent for a moment as his brain floated on some other planet, thinking thoughts that none of us would ever be able to comprehend.

That's Dougie for you…

"You know, I never thought I'd be able to dig a girl as mental as me," he spoke offhandedly, like he was just talking about the weather, "thought for sure I'd lose my head."

"Fear not, young Dougie," I laughed as I noticed Maddy emerging from the bathroom in the distance, "not only is Maddy capable of making _everyone _lose their heads, but she's also remarkably awesome at relocating them. She's a keeper, at least in my book," I smile as she returned, hopping out of the booth so she could slide back in.

"I've got to go too," Danny laughed, pecking my cheek lightly before taking off towards the bathrooms. Did everyone have awkwardly small bladders?

I sat back down in the booth, my eyes scanning the menu once again as I tried to decide on something to eat. For some reason airplanes always made me hungry.

You know that weird feeling that someone's watching you? Like you can sense their eyes on your face even though you don't really see them? I glanced up from my menu, hoping to settle my nerves only to realize that Harry was boring holes into my face with his serious stare.

Um… What the hell?

"Why are you staring?" I asked him from across the table, slightly confused by the hardness in his gaze. The others paid us no attention as Dougie and Maddy started blowing straw wrappers at one another which left Harry and I to our private whispers undisturbed.

"I'm not staring," he replied, his brow still furrowed as he glared at me.

"_Right_… that's not sketchy at all," I replied, rolling my eyes as I grew annoyed with his weird immaturity. Why was he being so weird?

Harry sighed loudly, glancing over his shoulder briefly before standing up and pulling me to my feet as well. I was pulled, staggering, away from our friends to a quieter part of the restaurant, trying to right myself as Harry led us along.

"What the hell is your problem?" I asked as I yanked my arm out of his, frustration blowing through me at my brother's random mood swings. It was all so uncalled for.

"I'm just…" Harry began, biting his lip angrily as he looked everywhere but at me. What was all this odd behavior for? I'd never seen him act so randomly terrifying.

"Just _what_? Harry, I'm hungry and I want to order-"

"I'm worried, El. How… _serious _are you and Danny? I thought… I don't know," he sighed in aggravation, running his hands through his short hair.

"_What_?" Who did he think he was? Harry had never mentioned aloud any nerves concerning Danny and I. Sure, his actions had never been of complete approval but he'd always remained tactfully silent. What was going on?

"It's just… is this all going to be an on/off thing? I thought you guys would… I don't know. I didn't think you'd _stay together_. It's just weird for me," Harry stuttered, still making absolutely no sense.

"Harry… we never planned on splitting. What's gotten into you? You never made this big of a deal last time!" I couldn't comprehend where he was coming from. During my last vacation he begrudgingly ignored us, though he was definitely aware of what was going on.

"It's just… don't get me wrong, okay? You're my sister and he's one of my best friends… but he _is_ Danny Jones after all. He's never been a commitment guy. I'm just surprised that… even after the break… you're still… um…" Harry's voice trailed off at my hard glare as I dared him to finish his sentence.

"Harry, this is absolutely _none _of your business. Danny and I know what we're doing and that's all that matters. I'd appreciate it if you would just butt out, okay?" I spoke formally, turning on my heel and leaving Harry standing alone in the small corner.

When I arrived back at the table, Danny was sitting in my seat, looking around curiously. Dougie and Maddy were immersed in what I could only describe as a serious conversation and Tom, Gio, and Izzy were all laughing together at some private joke.

"Hey, where'd you go?" Danny asked as I approached the table, Harry appearing behind me a moment later, a solemn look on his stern face.

"Oh, Harry had to ask me a question. It wasn't important," I replied, sliding onto the edge of the booth and meeting Harry's gaze momentarily. Danny's arm slid around my shoulders, pulling me to him so he could lightly kiss the top of my head. Harry looked away.

"All right. Hey, did Harry tell you about the party we're having next week? It's nothing really, just something to kick off our new album in the making. Want to come?" Danny asked, looking from me and Maddy as he extended the invitation to her as well.

I couldn't help but think back to the last party I'd attended with McFly. That one party started off all the feelings and emotions that I had for Danny Jones. It confused me and excited me… it brought us together even when we didn't know it.

"I'd love to," I smiled, leaning into his shoulder and lightly pecking his neck.

So what if we were a sickly cute couple? We hadn't seen each other in months. Give us a break.

"Sounds good," Danny smiled, his eyes meeting mine briefly before our waiter arrived, a note pad ready to take our orders.

I plainly and obviously ignored Harry for the rest of the evening. I didn't think I could tolerate his ridiculousness for very long, though I didn't really have an alternative, did I?

****************

**randomrayyxxx3 - **Haha I'm glad I confirmed your theory of a Danny/Ella snog fest. It was bound to happen, but apparently Harry can't be in the picture. They were seperated for MONTHS - there'll be a lot of built up sexual tension lmao. Thank you for being awesome!!!!

**Holly360 - **DUDE i totally understand. My older brother is kinda like Harry here too. He threatened to go around all the guys in my grade and punch in their noses until he found out who my first kiss was! I was laughing HYSTERICALLY. I don't think I'll make Harry THAT scary haha. Just... an average older brother lmao. Peace lovely =]

**alysmiley - **I LOVE YOU =] Your reviews are seriously super sweet! And are actually pretty accurate in the guessing department... though I won't tell you what you've guess right! You'll figure it all out eventually lol. I'm done with giving away too much in my review replies! I always do that... so my lips are sealed! =X LOVE YOU =]

**zabster95 - **Haha I think they purposefully chose a not-quite-so-attractive woman for that role. And jeez... the host was like ONTOP of her. Like they were EATING face. UGH so gross! Weirdly enough I want to go watch it again... not a good thing lmaoo. ANYWAY thank you! I won't give anything away... but SOMETHING is bound to happen! ;]

**dani6531 - **I love yelling! I'll assure you now, there will probably be a few scenes that you'll enjoy. I haven't quite written them yet, but they're brewing inside my brain! And it's Danny and Ella... they wouldn't be themselves if there wasn't a bit of yell-fights haha. Anyway, thank you!!! =D

**tigerlily1221 -**One of my other readers thought Maddy was slightly similar to Luna Lovegood. I can SLIGHTLY see the similarity lol. Hahaha and is it horrible that I was able to picture Harry castrating Danny a bit too well? Harry's older brother protective-ness could turn him into quite the jerk! haha but all shall be revealed eventually!! Woooh! (That was meant to be mysterious... don't think it worked lmao)

**McFlygirly09 - **Thank you so much! Danny and Ella are quite the dynamic duo! I don't know what it is about them that's so dang popular but I love it too haha. Maybe it's the screaming matches... who knows. ANYWAY - thank you again!!! =]

**xMcflyxLoverxKatiex - **Oooh I want to tell you the plot SO bad but... Gahhhh!!! No. I've got to keep it quiet. I'll just let you know that there are TWO key factors in this story. One is obviously Harry's older brother syndrom and the other... will be revealed in a later chapter. That's all I'll say!!!! =D Thanks lovely!

**x-xmcflymaniacx-x - **Thank you! Twitter is quite a helpful tool, isn't it? And Harry would most definitely shit himself if he found out Ella was sneaking off to Dannys... Oops, did I let something out? GAH! I'm bad at that. I should backspace everything but I guess I'll let it slide for those determined enough to know what's gonna happen. ANYWAY lmao, thank you!!! =D


	4. Chapter 4

**So I love you all. Yeah, that about covers it! **

****************

"I'm not quite sure if you're aware of this, but your brother is _really _hospitable – for a guy, I mean," Maddy commented amusedly as she unfolded the light blue towel Harry had left on the bed for her and dropped it casually onto her suitcase. I rolled my eyes, remembering my childhood years and the messy, smelly Harry that I would come home to every evening and compared him to the Harry that Maddy was talking about. It was as though they were two completely separate Harry Judds.

"It's Izzy, really. She's tidied him up," I replied from my spot on the old wicker chair beside the bureau in Maddy's temporary room. She chuckled lightly as she changed into her pajamas, kicking her dirty clothes into the small hamper Harry had so graciously provided. He could be the male version of Martha Stewart.

"I like Izzy. She seems really sweet," Maddy said as she jumped onto the bed in front of me, curling into a small ball and wrapping the large duvet around her small frame. In a matter of seconds she destroyed a perfectly made bed. It was almost an art.

"She is. I only met her for the first time during my last visit, but we get on really well. We'll all have to go out sometime," I noted, resting my feet on the edge of Maddy's bed as she wiggled in her blanket, rocking the not-so-sturdy bed frame.

"And Gio. She can come too,"

"Obviously," I smiled evilly, "it'll be just us McFly girls."

"But… I'm not a McFly girl. You are," Maddy quirked an eyebrow as confusion coated her face, "I'm only a McFly girl by association. If we got married then I'd be a McFly girl by marriage, but only if I married you," Maddy stumbled quickly over her words as a playful red tint appeared on her cheeks.

"Oh, really? So I must've been imaging a different girl flirting it up with Mr. Poynter at dinner, then?"

"Precisely." Maddy nodded before frowning slightly, "And I wasn't _flirting_."

"Mmhmm… right. You know, Maddy? I think your nose may be growing a bit… dude, I can practically see it getting longer!" I laughed as she managed to throw a pillow at me for my poorly handled joke. Pinocchio references weren't really my thing.

"Okay, so maybe some _minor _flirting went down. What can I say? Dougie Poynter is quite an attractive man. I would be a raging idiot not to have a little fun with him," she shrugged, trying to act nonchalant though the light blush creeping back onto her face didn't help her case much. Maddy wasn't one to normally play around.

"Dougie Poynter is also a very sweet man, on top of the attraction – who knows what could happen," I was trying to be aloof and mysterious, but by the warning glare Maddy was sending me I seemed to have failed.

So maybe she'd just discovered my plan – oh, well. It was bound to happen at some point.

"Ella Judd, you did _not _invite me out here just to hook me up with your brother's friend, right?"

"Maddy, I can honestly promise you that I invited you out for my entertainment only," I swore, placing my hand dramatically on my heart.

Another pillow flew in my direction.

"Well, obviously you would have to give me _something _to play with as you and Danny get all gooey. What kind of vacation would I have if I just sat around watching you two make out? I guess I should be thanking you for having the extra Poynter," she considered lightly as she stretched out more comfortably on her bed, snatching her pillows off of the floor and arranging them against her head board in a slightly OCD way.

Many emotions seemed to fly through my system in a mere second as Maddy's words registered in my mind. First, my stomach flipped with girly nerves at the thought of spending time with Danny, us finally together and able to have physical contact after so much time apart. Then I grew a tad bit embarrassed; Danny and I would put everyone into the awkward third wheel position, right? I had always _hated _that feeling.

And then I suddenly grew resentful.

"Don't worry, Mad. There won't be much 'gooey' time between Danny and me. At least not anywhere Harry can see… which is like everywhere," I mumbled, several different levels of bad moods washing through me as I continued to think of my overbearing brother. How could he be so insensitive and ignorant? I understood that it was difficult for him to come to terms with everything but he should know by now that Danny and I are both committed to what we have. We don't plan on changing that any time soon.

"Oh no, what did the older brother say now?" Maddy asked, sitting up to look at me with a look that made me think she'd predicted all of this happening.

"He's just being stupid…" I sighed, closing my eyes as I pulled my hoodie tighter around my body. Harry _was _just being stupid. And he would eventually see just how idiotic he was being.

"Why? Did he say something about Danny? I thought you said he was cool with you two?" She asked, concern and sympathy now coating her small face. This was part of the reason I truly loved Maddy – she was fun and outgoing but she also knew when serious girl-time was needed. She balanced fairly well.

"He basically said that he thought Danny and I weren't really serious about any of this. I think he assumed we wouldn't still be together now. I don't think he _likes _that we're serious," I continued frowning, wishing the situation was different.

"Well you're right. He _is _being stupid," Maddy nodded her head vigorously, "What did he expect? You and Jones to just booty-call one another? Surely he didn't want _that_?" She looked kind of shocked.

"I don't think he really knows what he wants to come of Danny and me. After all this time I'm sure he's still confused. We _did _hate each other for nearly six years," I laughed, remembering the good old days.

Right.

"So I guess you'll just have to prove it to Harry with time. He'll eventually come around and see that you and Dan are both where you want to be. Don't worry you're pretty little head about it," Maddy said kindly, smiling sweetly as she slid back down into bed.

"I guess you're right… I just wish it wouldn't take so long. Danny and I have barely seen each other as it is and if Harry decides he wants to go and get in the way… oh god I'll probably cry," I laughed humorlessly. My older brother had the power to legitimately ruin my vacations.

At my words, Maddy's kind and sympathetic expression turned to one of complete confusion. Her head tilted to the side as she contemplated something in her ever-so-random mind, her large green eyes fixed on me in curiosity.

"What?" I asked, not sure if I liked the new way she was eyeing me.

"So why are you still here?" She asked as though it was obvious, though I was still completely oblivious.

"Still here? What are you talking about? Where else should I be?" What on earth was going on inside her head? She could be so spacey sometimes.

"Yes, here! Why aren't you at Danny's if you'll always have Harry breathing down your necks? Why aren't you there now?" She asked, her eyes still full of complete confusion.

"Um… Maddy, Harry would _definitely_ never let me leave the house if he knew I wanted to stay with Danny. And I really don't mind staying with Harry. I mean sure he's annoying when it comes to some things but he is… my brother… after… all?" The amused look on Maddy's face had me suddenly thinking I was under the wrong impression. Her head was slowly shaking back and forth as my words hedged to a stop.

So what _did _she mean, then?

"Ella, I meant why aren't you there _now_? Just sneak out and be back by morning! I'll cover for you," Maddy laughed, spelling everything clearly out for me seeing as I was a slow fool.

"Sneak out?" I'd never done that before. I'd never actually needed to. Would it be hard?

"Yeah – dude, Harry's asleep by now anyway. Just go out the front door. If for some strange reason he comes looking for you I'll tell him I'm not feeling well and you went out to get me the only medicine my stomach can tolerate or something like that. Just… go, girl!" She laughed, rolling out of her blanket and pulling me to my feet. I awkwardly tried to follow her down the stairs without sounding like a rabid rhinoceros as my feet tumbled clumsily together. She stopped suddenly at the door, thrusting my boots into my hands with a wide smile on her face.

"You're not coming?" I ridiculously asked.

"What? God no! Ella, your brain isn't very functional at midnight, is it?" She laughed, opening the door quietly for me.

"Wait… should I go change or something? I look like… well, like I just got out of bed," I glanced down at my plaid pajama pants and ratty old The Killers t-shirt. My hair was thrown up into a loose pony-tail and I had absolutely no make-up on.

"Ella, it's _midnight_. Obviously you look like you just got out of bed. Actually… you look quite cute that way. You know what I mean?" She laughed, eyeing my bedroom apparel.

"Um… no,"

"Well… it doesn't matter anyway! Just… bye Ella! See you in the AM!" Maddy giggled in a finalizing tone as she quietly, though securely, slammed the door in my flustered face.

I heard the lock slide into place a second later.

I couldn't help but allow the small smile forming on my face to completely overpower me.

Danny Jones, here I come.

****************

**gnarly- - **Thank you!!!! I'm so excited to hear from you again - I hope you'll like the sequel! Hopefully Danny/Ella won't disapoint! I'll guarentee screaming scenes, cute fluffy make-ups, and more drama! Haha anyway, thank you lovely! =]

**zabster95 - **At the moment, no. I don't think they've done any new ones in a while. Unless it was like... radio or something, so I'm not quite sure. They'll have to do some soon though, since they're working on the new album! I'm so excited for it! ANYWAY haha thank you!! =D

**McFlygirly09 - **Yeah who knew fighting = love?!?! Lmao completley ironic! That's just the way their relationship is going to be though... I guess sense they're used to all the fighting it'll just fit in... though I haven't had the fight in this part of the story yet. Haha, anyway thank you for being awesome! XD

**randomrayyxxx3 - **Hahah I love how you connected Harry Judd to a female lion. Absolutely briliant! I'm sure he'd be proud =] And I know, at some point I'd like to go in and smack his fictional butt to Thialand for being such a dummy. OH WELL haha. Thank you lovely =]

**CrushedCoppelia - **WOAH! Overload! I love you!!! Anyway... I'm not going to tell you when the bitchy-girl-name appears. You'll see! It'll be around... chapter 12 when she's first introduced. All will be revealed!!! Oh and I thought the title was PERFECT for this story! I think it's my first time using a McFly lyric as a story title... should do it more often lmao! Ugh and stupid M. FF - it/he/she can jump off a bridge!!! lmao and you're right! Tallulah's Harry and Ella's Harry have a connecting point! Something they'll be able to talk about if we ever lock them in a closet together! lmao ANYWAY! Thank you for being super awesome! More will be sent to you soon! I just wanna finish the next chapter... =D

**tigerlily1221 - **No you're kind of right. Maddy doesn't really see Nargles or Wackspurts floating around Ella's head. I guess she's kind of like the crazy friend in every group that ties everyone together at some point. The girl in the scary movies the ALMOST dies, but makes it in the end? lmao that one! Thank you sweetie!

**alysmiley - **The fact that Harry MAY mess with Danella is something we all hate, my love. He'll feel the wrath of everyone's virtual computer fists! Ha and I'm so excited to develope Dougie/Maddy's relationship. Maybe I'll do a one-shot when this story's over just for them! I kinda love 'em! I love you too my green vampire alien buddy! That'll last forever =]

**That girl16 - **Woah!!! Thank you for being epic with your reviews! AWESOME! lol anyway I'm glad you're liking it!! Harry's being his normal stupid-brother self and Danny/Ella are living up the sickly-cute couple dream... and then I come along and throw some drama in! Who knows what kind of drama though?!?! lmao this is going to be fun =] Thanks again!!!

**Holly360 - **Yes my brother can take it quite far sometimes... though I've got to love him cause he's my bro =] I'm basing some of Harry on him, actually lmao. It's good to have influences!!! Anyway, thank you for being super sweet! =D

**dani6531 - **I love Maddy too! She's going to be a fun character to write about. I'm thinking that after this story is finished, I'll do a small little one-shot between her and Dougie, because they're just THAT cute haha. It'll be fun =] anyway, thank you!!!

**xMcflyxLoverxKatiex - **I know exactly what you mean! I've got a younger sister and I like her and stuff... but I couldn't care less if she dated. My older brother, on the other hand, absolutely HATES it when we mention guys. I don't know why it's like that! Men are weird sometimes lmao. Anyway, thank you!!!! =D

**peacelovebooksx107 - **Oh my gosh I think I love you! lmao that was one of the sweetest things anyone's ever said! I mean... I'm so so so so happy you enjoy my writing! I'm flattered! Just... thank you!!! Oh and the whole "L" word thing will be very relaxed in this story. I was thinking about making it a bit thing, but you'll see what I mean in the next few chapters. It could've been huge, but I'd rather focus on something... else. You'll see! lmao thank you for just being... just wonderfully awesome!!!! I love your username, by the way. =]


	5. Chapter 5

**Is it working yet? This is the third time I've tried posting. Let's go for it!! Third times the charm!! **

****************

For a dark night in early April, the murky atmosphere was heavily bombarded with large amounts of wind. My hair began blowing sporadically around my head as I quickly made my way down the damp, deserted street, trying to hurriedly find shelter. I knew exactly how to get there.

My brain seemed to automatically jump back to the first time I'd ever step foot in Danny's apartment, subconsciously connecting the present to the past. There were two main contrasting differences between this night and the one a few months ago. One: the weather had been unbearably cold, making it the main reason I sought out shelter at Danny's. Two: as opposed to my original dread of asking Danny for help, I was now feeling excited and impatient. I wanted to get there as quickly as possible.

I took no time to stop by Tom or Dougie's places during my direct route to Danny's flat. If it had been a year ago I would've undoubtedly stopped by their homes first, just as I had back in December, but now I couldn't be deterred by even the strongest of forces. I was on a mission.

The old rickety stair case leading up to Danny's flat, which I had once found uninviting and unwelcoming, suddenly seemed like the most beautiful inanimate object in the world. It connected me to my goal; my destination. The stairs suddenly seemed like my greatest asset.

The bare wood of his front door welcomed my cold knuckles as I knocked loudly, hoping to wake him up from whatever state of slumber he may have fallen into. I would have to pay Maddy millions of dollars in order to thank her for her amazingly genius idea. How had I never thought of it?

My eyes widened in excitement as the light clicked on inside the flat and the sound of the lock opening met my ears. Slowly the door pulled back to reveal a sight so beautiful I nearly laughed with sheer joy.

Danny stood before me with his hair tasseled and his eyes squinting with a groggy curiosity. His hand scratched his face as he tried to pry himself out of the sleep that apparently still controlled the majority of his functions. His torso, which was pleasantly bare, shone in the minimal light provided by the small hall lamp.

"Ella?" He mumbled as his eyebrows creased in complete confusion. I pulled my hoodie closer around my body, trying to block out the immense wind. The cold air seemed to cause him greater confusion instead of waking him up. "What're you doin' 'ere?" His gruffy northern accent seemed more dominate when he was still half asleep.

"It's cold… can I come in?" I asked, my mind amusedly realizing my words were very similar to the ones I spoke back in December as well.

"What? Oh… mmhm," he nodded, pushing the door open and tiredly waving me over the threshold. I could barely hold back my laugh as I followed him into the apartment, the heat and familiar tan tones calming me down and welcoming me as though I belonged right there, right then. I was slightly euphoric.

Even in his checked-out, half-conscious state, Danny laced his fingers through mine and pulled me sleepily to his bedroom. I was unable to restrain my giggle as he flopped down onto the unmade surface of his bed, pulling me along beside him onto the tangle of sheets. Warmth immediately washed through me as his arms encircled my torso, pulling me to his chest as he buried his head deep into the crevice of my neck.

"So what're you doin' here?" He mumbled again, hugging me tighter as his heated breath washed over my chilled skin.

"I missed you," I replied, deciding that it was a better answer than admitting Maddy forced me to sneak out and see him. That answer wasn't quite as sweet.

"Missed you too… did Harry see you leave?" I could tell he was slowly becoming more and more alert as time allowed him to pull away from the tides of sleep. A few more minutes and he'd be speaking without the distracting slur…

"No, he was asleep. Maddy said she'd cover for me, too, if he realizes I'm gone," I was slightly proud of the plan even though I had no credit for its construction. I was still taking part in it, though, so that gave me something.

"Nice," he whispered, chuckling lightly as he softly pecked my neck. I smiled, biting my lip as the natural high I felt whenever I was around him started to creep into my senses. What could this boy do to me?

"Mhm…" I unnecessarily replied, my fingers catching in his messy curls as we sat together. I was unable to describe just how much I needed this physical bond. Even sitting together in silence, our hands connected just to make sure the other was _there_, it all just seemed too good to be true. We didn't need long, meaningful conversations or something entertaining for us to do. All we really needed, no matter how ridiculously cliché it sounded, was one another.

"Will you stay the night?" Danny asked after an uncountable amount of time. I'd thought he'd fallen asleep due to his steady, slow breathing, and his unannounced question surprised me slightly.

"Can I?" I asked, my voice sounding much more taken aback than I'd meant it to sound.

"You think I'd make you go home?" He laughed huskily, pecking my neck again as he brought the blanket over us. I shook my head as I laughed as well, snuggling into his chest again as one of my arms snaked around his neck, pulling his head closer to mine for a kiss.

How had I managed to be so apart from him for so long? It nearly seemed impossible to live without his caring, loving touch. I must've been insane when I'd left – how could I possibly not have a daily dose of Danny Jones to settle my unbelievable addiction? He was basically my drug.

"You know I love you, right?" He breathed after we pulled apart, his eyes steadily meeting mine through the thick darkness. I smiled, nodding my head and curling into him, placing my hand on his warm chest to feel his reverberating heartbeat.

"Of course. And I love you, too," I whispered back, knowing very well that I spoke the honest truth. I did love Danny. I'd loved him for a while.

"Good…" he whispered, kissing my head lightly as his breathing slowed to a deeper rhythm. I matched my breathing to his, falling asleep faster than I'd thought possible. I was slightly aware through my entire slumber that he was right there next to me. His presence never really left my mind, even in my dreams.

_"Ella? It's 9:00… how long do you think Maddy can cover for you?" _Danny's voice seemed to break through my wall of sleep, slowly dragging me out of my dreams and into the conscious world of reality.

"Forever…" I mumbled in return, refusing to open my eyes and allow the comfortable sleep to leave my system. I didn't want to go home.

"Harry will eventually realize you're gone…" Danny's voice met my ears again, his lips literally a centimeter above the cartilage. I frowned, trying to ignore the shivers he sent up my spine as I suddenly became more aware that he wouldn't let me fall back asleep.

"But I wanna stay _here_," I nearly whined like a little child, burying my head deeper into his soft pillow and grasping the blanket tightly in both my hands, refusing to budge.

"C'mon, Ella… I'll see you in like… two hours anyway. Harry wanted to go catch a film," Danny chuckled at my immaturity as he tried to yank the blanket from my strong clutches.

"Two _hours_?" I asked, peeking one eye open to meet his electric blue stare. He flashed me his award winning (literally) smile before kissing me happily, yanking the warm duvet out of my distracted hands.

"Up and at 'em!" He laughed, pulling away teasingly.

"Ugh… jerk!" I cried, pulling myself into the fetal position, hoping to retain some body heat.

"Yes, yes, I've heard it all before. Now go back to Harry's and get ready so we can pretend we haven't seen each other for an entire day and then we can make out in front of Harry and totally gross him out and act all coupley and gross!" Danny laughed, playfully tugging my arm and dragging me into a sitting position. I frowned, trying to hide my amusement at his humor as I readied myself for my walk back home.

"Fine… but only if we get to act _really _gross. I'm talking pet names and everything, Jones," I smirked, obviously kidding, as I threw my boots back on and followed him to his front door.

"Whatever you wish, Munchkin," he retorted, smiling down at me before pecking my lips one last time.

"See you in two hours, Cupcake," I replied, sticking my tongue out at him before giddily jumping down his front stairs.

Today was going to be a fun day.

****************

**gnarly- - **Thank you =] That's amazingly kind to say! And Maddy's denial will be something fun to work with. Will she eventually realize her true feelings to the one, Dougie Poynter? The world may never know! Haha anyway, thanks again for being awesome!

**alysmiley - **You definitely mentioned something like "Oh wouldn't it be cute if she snuck out to see him!" Or something like that. In my head I was like "Jeez, could you guess it any closer? Gah!" lmao. And I'm happy that somehow Danella helped you get out of your bad mood. Haha and I loved your slight rambling about wanting to be Ella/Bella from the non-movie days! Hilarious! Because I totally agree =] Anyway, I'm glad you're feeling happier! =D (Just remember to smile, smile, smile!) Yes, I totally DID just do that. I'm just THAT dorky.

**zabster95 - **This chapter was just a fluffy almost-filler-but-still-important kind of chapter lol. The REAL bam-bam PLOT chapter is coming up, and I'm super excited for it lmao. Annndddd I used to be a smosh-o-holic but stopped watching them for some reason awhile ago. I used to love them so much lmao. Are you a fan?? =D

**McFlygirly09 - **Fear not, my lovely! I can't have them fighting YET - she's just gotten back. It'll happen though =] (am I keeping you on your toes? Normally I'm not very good at it. I'm trying really hard for this story! lmao) anyway, thank you!

**randomrayyxxx3 - **Hahaha you're review literally made me "lol"! I'd be the person in the back raising my hand going "Alone time with Tom Fletcher?" and then smiling really geekily. But for Ella of course, it definitely has to be alone time with Danny Jones =]

**peacelovebooksx107 - **Holy crap that's like the mother of all dramatic story lines! I love the dramatic, cliche ones =] a good old fashioned romance is perfect for any occasion! Danny and Ella are my guinea pigs and I use them to feed my addiction. Techinically, I abuse them with the amount of drama i throw in with them! lmao. Thank you and peace lovely =]

**dani6531 - **More's coming, more's coming! Sorry for the slight-almost-kinda cliffy? Normally I write them HORRIBLY so I usually stay away from them lmao. But if I didn't end the last chapter where it was, then it would've gone on foreevveerrrrr lmao. I mean, I'd love Danny/Ella to continue on and on and on but I had to cut it =] my apologizies lovely!

**x-xmcflymaniacx-x - **Ahhh!!!! Sorry again about missing your review last chapter! And to think, it was a SUPER SWEET review too! This'll be the last time I bombard you with apologizies lmao, I promise! haha anyway, no scary fight scene yet... but drama is definitely in the making. Was that mysterious enough? lmao thank you again! I'm sorry!! =]

**Hollis2020 - **Thank you! And Ella thanks you. She can use all the encouragement you throw at her. Seriously, the girl needed a big kick from Maddy to get going! Nowwww maybe she'll keep moving on her own? Who know! lmao anywayyy sorry I'm being such a weirdo. Thanks again lovely!

**Holly360 - **Haha ohh gosh! So I'll take that as "you can't go too far when writing in a brother's protectiveness." God, why on earth are they so freaking strict? Worse then my dad! lmao anyway, thank you for being epic! Peace lovely =]


	6. Chapter 6

**All right guys... I don't know what the HELL is up with fanfiction, but it/he/she is definitely not being cool right now. For some reason only a random few of your reviews were posted and the others are lost in space forever. I was able to read them once and then *POOF***

**Well... wtf fanfiction? Totally not cool. **

**So... I can't respond to your reviews? This hurts me a little bit. I love talking to you guys... =[**

**And btw, sorry this one is so ridiculously short. Slightly important filler? Hehe?**

****************

To a young child, being asked to wait ten minutes before getting a cookie may seem like being asked to wait ten years. The seconds slowly crawl by on the clock as time seems to stand still, taunting and teasing with every little tick.

I was nearly positive that I'd go insane as I had to wait two whole hours before I could see Danny again. The worst part was that he was just guessing when he suggested the time to me – it was starting to look more like _three _hours.

"Are you sure these pants make me look like I have a butt? I always thought they made me look… kind of flat back there," Maddy asked me as she viewed her perfectly normal looking rear end in the floor length mirror. I bit my lips as I swallowed another scream, ready to strangle her for moving so slow. We had to meet a movie schedule!

"Your butt looks absolutely voluptuous!" Dougie Poynter interrupted what would've been a very rude response from me as he giddily strutted into Maddy's room, a perverted teenage smile plastered across his dorky face.

"But is that a good thing? It doesn't look _too _big, right?" Maddy asked, turning her backside to face Dougie so she could give him a better look.

Want to know the best part? She wasn't even flirting. She was being absolutely serious.

"There's no butt too big in my eyes!" Dougie laughed, his grin growing even larger as he greedily ogled the view before him. "Oh, by the way Ella, Danny's downstairs."

"Bye!" I squeaked, jumping up from my seat faster than I'd ever thought possible and sprinting out of the room. I could hear the two laughing loudly behind me at my ridiculous behavior but I couldn't care less. Danny was here!

I jumped down Harry's white carpeted stairs two at a time, reaching the landing and spinning around to slide into the kitchen. The rest of McFly and their girlfriends seemed to be congregated within the small confines, trading light conversation as we prepared ourselves for departure. Harry and Danny were joking happily in the corner, leaving Tom to giggle aimlessly with Gio and Izzy at the table. How could they all be so relaxed!?

"Danny-kins!" I laughed loudly, making my arrival known to the entire room. Everyone's eyes flashed surprisingly in my direction before flickering to Danny in extreme humor. I smiled wickedly as I watched him wince lightly, a small smile creeping onto his own face as he turned to face me.

This was going to be _so much fun_.

"Ella-Banella!" He replied, opening his arms for me to slide into. I quickly enveloped him in an extremely exuberant hug, squeezing his abdomen as hard as I could. His arms had slid underneath my own and he lifted my frame up from the ground and spun me in a tight, close circle, laughing happily as he did so.

_So much fun!_

"Excuse me? Not near the table, all right?" Harry interrupted, practically prying my body away from Danny and sending us both strange glances. Izzy sidled up to my left, quirking an eyebrow in curiosity but smiling nonetheless. Apparently I was being humorous.

"Ella-_Banella_?" I whispered to Danny when everyone's eyes flickered back to their own conversations as they decided they probably didn't want further details on my sanity.

"What? I think it's cute," Danny grinned, pecking my nose quickly before Harry loudly cleared his throat and clapped his hands together, signaling in his big macho-man way that he was in charge.

"So! Where are Doug and Maddy? We ought to leave soon if we want to catch the film in time," Harry spoke authoritatively, looking pointedly in my direction as I locked my arms around Danny's neck. His own came to rest lightly on my hip, pulling me tightly to his side in a not so nonchalant way.

We could _so_ pull off the sickly-couple bit.

"We're here!" Dougie called happily, jumping into the room with Maddy trailing directly behind him, a flushed smile on her face. I made a mental note to ask her what happened when I got the chance.

"Right, then. Tom, do you mind driving, too? How about you take Gio, Danny, and Doug and then I'll take Izzy, Ella and Maddy?" Harry offered, evilly devising a plan that I could seriously kill him for.

"Actually, I really wanted to ride with Danny. You could drive us, right shnookums?" I asked, turning big pleading eyes onto Danny. He rolled his eyes at my horrible acting but was unable to hide the amused smile spreading across his face.

"I don't know… that's not very good for the environment, is it? You know, taking three cars when we don't need to," Harry shrugged, shaking his head in disapproval.

"How about Maddy and I go with Dan and Ella? That'll leave you and Iz with Tom and Gi. That's only two cars," Dougie intelligently suggested while sending a secretive wink in my direction.

Dougie was slowly becoming my favorite.

"But… I mean, that'd work but I thought I'd go with Ella-" I cut Harry off with a reassuring smile, completely aware of what he was really trying to do.

"Don't worry Haz, we've got the next three weeks to bond. One car ride won't make a difference." Did he fully comprehend the warning behind my fake smile? The small glare he sent in my direction made me think he understood. And he wasn't too happy about it.

"Sounds good! Let's go!" Tom said happily, taking Gio's hand and quickly making his way out of the house with the rest of the crew following behind him. Danny and I were the last to leave, locking the door behind us as we broke down into irrepressible giggles.

"Harry looks so peeved!" Danny whispered as I finished locking the door, carefully pointing to Harry who was frowning quite immaturely from his seat in the back of Tom's car. I noticed Izzy rolling her eyes beside him as she probably scolded my brother for me.

I really liked her too.

"I don't get why he's getting so bothered with us dating. He didn't really mind back in January… what's his problem _now_?" Danny asked as we linked arms and quickly walked to his car, separating only to jump into the front seats.

I didn't spend time replying to his question as Dougie amusedly bombarded Danny with jokes about how much I had him "whipped." Maddy laughed along with them, giggling loudly as Dougie animatedly made whipping noises while Danny denied their claims.

My mind seemed to refocus on Harry's mini conversation with me back at the restaurant. If I had truly answered Danny's curious questions, I would have told him that Harry didn't have any faith in our relationship. That his best friend, and my older brother, thought we would never last.

And that he wasn't too pleased that we seemed to be working.

How could I tell Danny _that_?

****************

**It feels so weird leaving down here blank... I do not like this =[**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone =]**

**So the last few weeks of summer are upon my lovely town =/**

**And FF decided to be nice and let me read your reviews. Good planning on their part! BTW I'm spacy right now. Like... totally not normal. Sorry if I seem strangely out of body when you read my replies lmao.**

****************

"And then, that one zombie girl was all like 'I'm gonna eat your brains!' and _totally _chomped down on that blonde bimbo. That was definitely my _favorite _part…" Maddy's infinite rambling continued as we sat in her room with Izzy and Gio. We were all wrapped up in warm pajamas and had foaming cups of hot coco pressed between our palms. I had to resist rolling my eyes in amusement at Maddy's slightly childish reaction to the movie – she was cute in her own Luna Lovegood-meets-a-spastic-child kind of way.

"Hey, I take offence to the term, 'blonde bimbo,'" Izzy laughed from her spot on the bed as she flipped through flimsy pages of an old fashion magazine. Maddy laughed and quickly apologized, changing her statement slightly.

"All right, so I enjoyed the part where the chick who was _way _to flighty for her own good and just so _happened _to be big-boobed and blonde got her brains eaten by the zombie girl. She had it coming form the very beginning," She clarified, earning a sharp laugh from Gi and me as we snorted around our coco.

We were having a girl's night in Maddy's room, refusing to let the boys invade on our personal feminine time. We'd banished them all away to Harry's living room, never answering their calls or the obnoxious knocks on Maddy's door. Girl Time was an important, sacred time.

"Ooh, that's cute!" Izzy pointed to the page in front of her as she showed the magazine to the rest of us. We nodded in approval at the vintage jacket, agreeing with her trendy eye.

"Tom's calling again," Gio announced as she held her phone up for us to see. I gently plucked it from between her fingers and shut the device off. The boys could live without female interaction for one night. Jeez.

"And to think, we're still in the same house as them. It's not even that big of a separation," Izzy added to my thoughts as Gio stared at the phone in my hands.

"What if it was important?" She asked, taking the mobile back and staring at the blank screen.

"If it was he'd come up here and say it through the door. They're just drinking too much," I laughed as I happily sipped my coco and watched Gio nod in agreement. She took one last deep breath before stowing her phone deep inside her bag. Good girl.

"Boys are stupid, anyway. Who needs them?" Maddy shrugged as she bounced on the bed beside Izzy, lying on her stomach so she could view the magazine as well. I quirked an eyebrow in my strange friend's direction. Her attitude seemed almost defensive.

"Do they have cooties or something?" I asked, staring determinedly at her in order to hopefully catch a slip in her composure. Something seemed off.

"Definitely. Didn't your doctor tell you all about it?" Maddy replied, playing her part very well.

"Well, I seem to recall your blushing face every time Dougie talked to you today. Is blushing a symptom of the Cooties?" Gio asked, slyly grinning at Maddy as she joined in on the teasing.

"I didn't blush!" Maddy quickly defended herself, though the deep maroon tint on her cheeks wasn't helping her case.

"I beg to differ!" I sang idiotically, jumping up from my seat to squish next to Maddy on the bed. "Go on, what happened? Any snogging in the back of the theater as zombie body parts went flying? Was it just too romantic for you two?" I laughed, nudging her for information.

She bit her lip and shook her head, trying to hide the determined smile that was slowly taking over her face.

"There was no snogging going on," she replied directly, as though she wouldn't mention anything else on the subject.

"Really? Well, give us _something, _Mads. Did he stutter a lot? That happens to Dougs when he gets nervous. He makes stupid jokes, too," Gio laughed, amused.

"I thought his jokes were funny…" Maddy admitted slowly, sending the rest of us into uncontrollable giggles. She _would _find him hysterical.

"Was that it, though? Come on, did he say anything else? Dougie can be quite the shy guy, we know that, but normally he's pretty obvious when it comes to girls," Izzy commented, glaring at me slightly before turning back to Maddy.

Oh, _sure, _Izzy. So what if I was the only girl who didn't catch on to Dougie's hints right away? I was _blinded _by my own love-hate story! It wasn't my fault!

"…out to coffee," I pulled myself out of my own ridiculous thoughts quick enough to catch the end of Maddy's words.

"Wait, what? Repeat that, please." I asked quickly as I noted the shocked faces of both Izzy and Gio.

"He asked me out to coffee for tomorrow. I told him I'd go… but it doesn't mean that I _like _him," Maddy quickly clarified, her eyes growing wide as she thought about it. "He's just an interesting human being who tends to intrigue me a bit," she finished.

"Maddy… this is slightly awesome," Izzy laughed, shaking her head as she giggled, "Dougie hasn't had the nerve to ask a girl out this quickly in… well… since I've ever known him."

"Really? How strange. It's not like he isn't attractive," Maddy spoke without really thinking.

"He considers himself a bit of a freak, though," Gio smile, cutting me off before I could tease Maddy any further.

"Being a freak isn't necessarily a bad thing, then," Maddy commented, the familiarly thoughtful look appearing on her face as she sank into her own world once again. I smiled, shaking my head at her innocent child-like perspective. I envied it, slightly.

Before I could continue with the conversation, I suddenly felt my phone vibrate in my bag. I rolled my eyes before reaching down to grab it, expecting to see Danny's name flashing on my caller I.D. It surprised me when I noticed it was actually Harry.

"Don't answer it! It's probably a trap!" Maddy said quickly as I almost answered the call.

"But what if it's important?" I asked, only realizing that Gio had asked me the same question. With one look from her defiant face, I set the phone down on the desk.

A few moments later I was blessed with one new voicemail. It wouldn't really be breaking the rules if I heard it, right? I wasn't directly speaking with Harry.

"Voicemail," I told the girls, setting it on speaker so they could listen in with me. None of them seemed to object, rather they all grew excited and gathered around my phone.

We were an odd bunch…

_"Hey, Ella… it's Harry… the guys have all left and I'm kind of bored… can I _please _go up there with you guys? Please? I'll end up going nutters if I have to spend the rest of the night on my own… Come on!" _The message ended with Harry's begging tones, causing all four of us to collapse into hysterics.

"Oh, why don't we just let him up? Can't let the poor guy go crazy, can we?" Izzy laughed, standing up from her spot on the bed to walk to the door. For some unknown reason, the rest of us agreed and allowed Harry to join in on our girl night.

_"Guys, I really don't want any make-up done!"_

_"Please, I'd rather not be in that dress! Hey!"_

_"Not the shoes! High-heels? That's murder!"_

_"I swear to God if you paint my finger nails I'll… No!" _

By midnight, we'd all passed out on random items across the room. I was stuck in this half-sleep state, like my body had shut down but my brain was still completely active. I couldn't help but think that I needed to do something before I completely clocked out for the night, but I couldn't possibly begin to know what I needed to do…

_"Ella? You still awake?" _I opened my eyes to see Maddy's pale face hovering a centimeter above my own. I had to resist a small scream at her suddenly close proximity; it was terrifying.

"I'm up!" I squeaked as she pulled her face away, a small planning smile pulling across her cheeks.

"Are you going to leave, now? He's got to still be waiting up for you!" Maddy whispered as the bodies around us moved lightly. I frowned, unable to understand her words. What was she saying? Who?

"Huh?" I intelligently replied.

"Danny! When are you going to leave? He's probably getting worried."

"Leave? Worried? _What_?"

Maddy sighed in frustration at my slow brain. It wasn't my fault that she woke me from my half-sleep with words that made absolutely no sense.

"When are you leaving to go see Danny? He's waiting up for you," Maddy clarified quietly as she slowly stood up and tossed my shoes into my lap.

"Is he expecting me?" I asked, still slightly befuddled.

"Obviously. You snuck out last night, so he's probably not gone to bed yet hoping you'll come by again. I'm surprised _you _haven't thought of it!"

"But… Harry's _right there_," I pointed over her shoulder to my brother, who was using Izzy's stomach as a pillow on the hardwood floor, his pink colored finger nails resting on his chest. That was _fun_.

"I'm absolutely aware of that. I'd have to be a blind sloth to _not_ be," Maddy shook her head, pulling me to my feet and quietly pushing me into the hallway.

"But… what'd the excuse be this time? Harry's bound to realize I'm gone!" I whispered, slightly worried about the new situation.

"Fear not, Ella. I've got everything under control. Night!" Maddy whispered with a giggle, closing the door to her room behind me.

How come it was always _her _idea to make me sneak out?

****************

**randomrayyxxx3 -** Haha I love writing the sneaky, kniving parts in too =] And FF decided to choose life over death and let my reviews work. It was really weird! I couldn't read like... any of them! I actually wrote them an email because I love talking to all my reviewers so much! If I couldn't do it... it took half the fun out of writing lmao! ANYWAY thank you =]

**peacelovebooksx107 - **Thank you lovely =] I've been regulating the length of my chapters because I'd orginally had them way toooooo long haha. Now they're coming out too short! I'll get the right lengths eventually... Just like FF finally got my reviews back to the right setting =] it'll all work out! ANYWAY thank you and sorry I've been rambling about nothing. My mind is on a completely different planet!

**zabster95 -** As of right now, Harry isn't really screwing things _up_ but really he's just being annoying. I'm excited for when things start to really get going! Gah you'll get what I mean in about... 5 chapters lmao. Right now I must sound nuts haha. Oh and I think I'll have to go renew my old love of smosh. It's been so long!! Like seeing old friends again =] Thank you lovely!

**Tara - **Thank you!!!! I really wanted to connect her thoughts as she went to Danny's house to her original thoughts from TLHR so we could see how they've changed! I'm glad you liked it!! Haha and Maddy's purpose in the story is absolutely fantastic. I felt HORRIBLE hurting a fictional Dougie in TLHR so Maddy is my apology to him! Haha anyway, thank you for reviewing! Peace =]

**McFlYiNgHiGh - **HOLY CRAPOLI - Your review was like WOAH!!! I'm so jealous of Mexico! I'm glad you liked it!!! My mom went there a few years ago and has been saving up so we can all go - I heard it's really fun! Haha and I 'LOL'ed at like... 10 parts in your story. Seriously girl, I enjoy your words so much (DUNNO if that's weird to say! hahaha) ANYWAY Danny/Ella/Harry are only part of the wonderful plot that's about to take place in this interesting little adventure. I can't wait till all the chapters are posted!!! Gah! Thank you lovely =]

**Younggryffindor - **You know, as I was writing the cutesy-name calling stuff, I almost took it out! I was thinking it was way too corny or something but then I was thinking "this is Danny and Ella. EVERYTHING is corny!" so I left it in because I liked it so much haha. I'm very happy with the final decision! Anyway, thank you lovely =]

**alysmiley - **Ello lovely =] Now you can see my responces to everyone! It's no longer weird =] And I seriously laughed out loud at the "Hack Izzy's mail!" part! It's a slightly unfair privledge that because she's my beta, she gets to read everything first =] sorry lovely! But because we're so freaking awesome on twitter, I'll leave little extra hints and fun-facts on there for you =] that'll be fun! Hahaha anyway! I don't want to respond to your "guessing game" because no matter what I say... I'll be giving something away! GAH I'm so bad at this lmao anyway, peace lovely! We'll talk in a bit =]

**Holly360 - **Hahah I think I'm going to have to put a seirous effor into writing longer chapters... I don't like how these are coming out a bit short in the end! It's annoying me so I can only imagine how my readers feel! haha and Harry talking to Ella and Danny _about _Ella and Danny? Hmmm..... I won't say anything!!! =D haha thank you lovely!!

**xMcflyxLoverxKatiex - **I enjoy making the McFly boys really sweet =] I picture, in this story at least, Doug and Danny are the hopeless romantics that are awkwardly dorky when it comes to girls. Harry is the suave, always-says-the-right-thing and absolutely loveeesss his girl, kinda guy and then Tom is just Tom lmao. The way he is with Gio - because it's freaking adorable =] ANYWAY thank you lovely!

**McFlygirly09 -** I'm just excited the way EVERYTHING is building! I wish I included more Tom/Gio in TLHR and this story. I might be able to make them more significant in future chapters but Danny/Ella/Harry and Dougie/Maddy are like... owning right now. Who knows! I love the way it's all moving though... I can't wait to get more up! lmaooo thank you lovely =]

**gnarley- - **Haha thank you! Writing all that lovey-dovey fluff was kinda really fun! I love Danny/Ella just because I can write in all the cliche stuff and it _works_ for some strange reason! It's great! ANYWAY i LOVE the word "adorkable" - I just heard it like... this past few weeks and now it comes up EVERYWHERE! I LOVE IT!!! haha thank you!

**tigerlily1221 - **"secretly" hating Harry is fine for right now. That's what's supposed to happen =] at some point you'll TOTALLY feel... know what, I'm not going to say it lmao. I'll give it all away! I promised myself I'd try not to do this! SO ANYWAYYYYY how about that weather huh? Nice and sunny! Haha anyway, thank you for being so lovely and made of awesome =] forget I said anything!

**That girl16 - **Wasn't that fun? Jeez I enjoyed writing their cutsey-lovey dovey scene way too much! I'll probably have to have a few more before anything get's too... dramatic =] it's weird... I love them fighting and I love them all cute too. It's a love-hate relationship (pretend I didn't just try to make that joke. It so didn't work lmao) thank you lovely!


	8. Chapter 8

**READ ME! READ ME! READ ME!**

**So, this probably looks really important... and it is. But oddly enough, it's not really about the story. **

**Those of you who have twitter will understand and those of you who don't are totally missing out. Me and one of my fellow England/McFly junkie friends (AKA McFlYiNgHiGh) decided that enough is enough. **

**First of all, Danny Jones has a new tattoo. It's about a month or so old and he has YET to tweet a picture! (If feel very official right now, if I may say so!) We know it's on his back because of a picture his sister, Vicky, tweeted but that's all we have. So everyone, we need you to tweet "Dannytweetyourtattoo" with the cool number sign before it so we can hopefully get it in the trending topics and into McFly's brain. Tweet it for fun, tweet it to the rest of McFly... _maybe _even tweet it to Vicky! Whatever will work! Because honestly... we need to see this tattoo haha.**

**NEXT! This is for all my lovely readers who DON'T have a twitter! GET A TWITTER. Not to sound nuts or anything, but you should seriously follow Tom. He's funny, you'll get to know all the McFly-stuff, ANNNDDD if he get's 200,000 (maybe...) he'll tweet a beautiful picture of Dougie! ;)**

**Sound good? Doable? Let's get started, shall we? **

****************

**Danny's P.O.V **

There was really no such thing as silence, was there? Because even sitting completely still in my empty apartment with all of my normal, day to day noise-making devices turned down, I could still hear a high pitched ringing noise reverberating in my ears. No way did my _thoughts _make a noise like that…

I sighed loudly in an effort to distract myself from the annoying ringing. Obviously, it wasn't the noise of my thoughts. That was completely ridiculous. The only normal, logical explanation was that I was bored out of my mind. I needed sever entertainment.

In a tired effort, I pulled myself up off the couch and went to my kitchen for a drink. Was it unreasonable for me to think Ella would make an appearance two nights in a row? Maybe she really _was _devoted to whatever kind of 'girl-time' the girls had going on in Maddy's room.

Was it bad for me to be a _tad bit _jealous? No… I couldn't be…

I took my drink back to the living room and stared at the blank television, waiting for some miraculously entertaining event to occur out of thin air. There was a small, depressed part of my brain urging me to just go to sleep; Ella wasn't coming. The larger, determined part of my brain easily shut it up.

Maybe sleep wasn't such a bad idea, though…

Within the same moment of me reaching for the light throw blanket on my couch, I jerked in surprise as my front door flew open revealing my angel of the night. I couldn't believe my eyes as my heart soared through my chest with pride and joy.

I must've been drinking something _much _stronger than I'd originally thought. How could Ella be standing in my house with a cute little smile on her face if I _knew _she wouldn't dare to sneak out two nights in a row? I was hallucinating.

"Danny, you look like you've seen a ghost," her voice sounded exactly as it normally did, almost like the light chiming of a many different toned bells. She probably had a nice singing voice… she never let me heard…

"Danny?" Ella had moved more fully into the room, shutting the door securely behind her as she tossed her hoodie onto the couch beside me. I idiotically continued to stare at her as she knelt before me and lightly tugged the edge of the throw blanket out of my hands, her eyes shining with slight worry and curiosity.

"What am I drinking?" I mumbled, tilting the glass to my nose and sniffing the liquid lightly.

"I don't know but I'm taking it away," Ella chuckled lightly, taking the glass from my hand just as she had done with the blanket and set it on the table. Still slightly laden with shock, I watched as she turned back to me and smiled while she absentmindedly tucked a small part of her bangs behind her ear just to have it fall back in front of her face. My hand had a mind of it's own as it reached forward and slipped the small lock of brown hair to where she'd subconsciously wanted it to be.

As far as hallucinations went, I had to guess that mine was pretty good. I could feel her.

"I'm glad you came," I smiled, appreciating my insanity for the time being. I couldn't even deny a fake Ella.

"Me too," she smiled back, straightening up from her posture before me and taking a seat on my right, curling her way into the crevice under my arm. Her warmth radiated through my cotton t-shirt, pleasantly heating my skin and stiff muscles. To think I'd been _worried _that she wouldn't come…

Suddenly, the thought seemed to open something in my mind as I repeated it through my head once again. Ella… was warm. Her hair felt like hair. Her breath on my neck _definitely _sent shivers down my spine.

Either I _really _was going insane or Ella _really _had come.

…_Oh_.

I smiled even wider, wrapping my arm ever tighter around her relaxed shoulders and hugging her closely to my body. She let out a quick laugh at my sudden reaction and looked up at me with curiosity as I released her.

"You okay, Danny? Sometimes I never know what's going on inside your head," she confessed, quirking an eyebrow at me as I sat there smiling stupidly. I shrugged my shoulders, trying to act nonchalant.

"I'm just a mysterious guy. The girls dig it," I replied, earning a nice little smack upside the head. I would never let her know that it actually _hurt _when she did that…

"_Danny_," she breathed, laughing lightly as she cuddled into my chest once again. I loved the feeling I got whenever she did that, like she trusted me enough to protect her as she let her guard down. I honestly wouldn't mind holding her like that for… well, forever.

I glanced down at the top of her head, unable to stop smiling to myself as my eyes landed on the silver chain clasped around her neck. Nostalgic memories suddenly rekindled in my mind as the familiar sight of Ella's sun and moon necklace warmed a part of my chest.

It was certainly an interesting necklace; the immense detail and rarity definitely fit Ella's personality. It was probably handmade in some foreign years back, and only now it rested peacefully above Ella's beating chest. It suited her beautifully.

Only now did I realize just what drew me to the specific design all those months ago when it first captured my interest. The small, silver hand of the sun was reaching almost needingly across the small backdrop of outer space just in order to clasp the small hand of the moon. Two complete opposites were able to connect somehow - were able to live together in peace.

The necklace suited _us _perfectly.

Ella's arm stretched across my abdomen and locked around my side, holding me to her as she quietly fell asleep. How long had we been sitting on the couch? Was she completely asleep?

Sighing, I slid my arms underneath her light frame and quietly maneuvered her into my bedroom. After removing her socks and shoes I pulled the blanket over both of us and cradled her to me. Even in the perfect Zen-like atmosphere with Ella by my side, I was still unable to fall asleep. The sound of silence didn't seem to really bother me, but a strange feeling of longing and regret did; I wanted to change the past.

…I wished that I'd been the one to give Ella her necklace. It seemed befitting for the boyfriend to find such a perfect token for the relationship. How could I ever compete with such a perfect item? Izzy had mentioned the name of the shop where they'd found the necklace on one of their girl-day-shopping-adventures. Could the store have some other suitable treasure? One that _I _could give her? Something that could make up for all my… mistakes and all of our fights? Something that could _prove _I truly loved her?

I needed… something.

****************

**zabster95 - **Other bands? Well... I loveeeee the Beatles. Like - I honestly wish I could've met them all or something. So talented.... and then my other favorite band is this band called Bayside, though they're not hugely popular. I like a bit of everything really, though rap kind of gives me a headache haha. What about you? Is McFly your one true loveee!!! hahaha

**McFlygirly09 -**Thank you! More is definitley on the way =] I wonder if anyone has ever had the idea to just do a story about Tom and Gio... like no invented character or anything. Just "Tom and Gio: The Cutest Couple Ever".... actually... I'm giving myself ideas lmao. ANYWAY Dougie and Maddy are going to be cute - I guarentee it. I just wrote out a chapter last night that should have you all going "awww!" haha. Anywayy thanks again!

**tigerlily1221 - **Ooh the Dougie/Maddy relationship is going to be a fun one. I'm not going to tell you how it happens, but it will happen. That's okay for me to say, right? Because it's painfully obvious? Whatever lmao. Hahahahaha! And if Harry was actually thinking "I'm going to leave Danny and Ella to their smexy time. They deserve it," I think I'd be even MORE worried! Who knows, he might come around or he might not. Whooo knooowwss!! lmao

**dani6531 - **Hahahah thank you! I had wayyy too much fun typing last chapter. But that's what he gets for asking to join a room full of girls. Inevitably, they'd give him a makeover. And don't be mad! Look, I even put the Danny/Ella time in _Danny's _POV! Does that give me a few extra points? =] lmao anyway, thanks again!

**tarapoynter13 - **Thank you very much! I'm glad you like it! Harry can be super frustrating but everything will be explained eventually. As for right now, it's fun to smile dorkily about Dougie and Maddy =] they're cute enough to deter annoying thoughts from Harry lmao. Anyway, thanks again lovely!!!! =]

**That girl16 - **I'm glad that made you laugh! Maddy is always there for a good giggle or two =] Hahah and Harry was just _asking _to get his nails painted when he asked to join them. He was infultrating a room full of girls! The nutter haha... Anyway, thanks you!! I'm really happy you like it!!! =]

**Holly360 - **Wohooo!!!! I'm so glad you like surprises because that makes it ten times easier to keep my mouth shut! haha - anyway, Ella had some nerve, didn't she? Sneaking out when her brother was _right there_! I don't think I could've done it. I was so proud of her =] lmao anyway, thank you lovely!

**xMcflyxLoverxKatiex - **Maddy is quite the humorous girl, isn't she? I love her character! Such a crazy chick... just the kind of best friend that Ella needs! One who will shove her out the door at midnight in the cold weather lmao. ANYWAY thank you lovely!!! Peace =]

**gnarley- - **If you have a younger brother, I highly recommend painting his nails in his sleep. I used to do it to my little brother all the time! Tried it on my older brother and it didn't work out so well... lmao! Anyway, thank you for the kind words! Super sweet =]

**SarcasmMyAntidrug - **I MISSED YOUUU!!!! Hello lovely!!! I was actually very confused by your username for a good few minutes but I do like it! How have you been? I'm following you on twitter too lmao. We shall stalk each other! Anndddd.... ahhhh. Did the summary scare you too much? I... don't want to say what it all means but for now we'll just enjoy the fun going on between Danny/Ella, yeah? I mean... the story has to have _some _drama so it's obviously going to come I just won't say what kind! Anyway! Glad to have you back! Every time you disappear I'm always slightly worried you've died but then you come right back on again =] lovely!

**McFlYiNgHiGh - **because I know you tried to review and it didn't work out =] I love you!


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone! So thank you all who helped with the whole #dannytweetyourtattoo thing! We're not there yet but there's hope! ANNNDDD I found out that tweets that just repeated the same thing over and over again like that weren't counted towards the trending topics =[ they think it's spam!**

**Anyone follow Tom for the lovely picture of Dougie yet? =]**

****************

"I _hate_ the rain!" Danny groaned, reminding me of an immature eight-year-old boy as his whine pitched annoyingly high octaves. I smirked while rolling my eyes, adjusting my comfortable position between his arms so I could see out Harry's living room window. Rain was coming down in large, cold droplets, basically spoiling all of our plans for the day.

"Well it hates you too," I replied, unable to stop myself as I continued to cuddle in his arms. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Harry groan and drop his head against the back of the couch, his eyes wincing as he probably observed Dan and I. His reaction sparked a nerve inside me that was already flaring because of the rain; what right did he have to act this way? Why did I have to sneak around _him_? I was my own woman – an adult. I could do what I wanted _when _I wanted and I didn't have to ask permission from my older brother. So what if it made him uncomfortable? So _what _if he didn't totally approve? It was my life – my choice! Who was he to choose for me-

_"You know… coffee is still an option – if you want to go," _my internal angry ranting came to a sudden halt as my ears picked up on Dougie whispering from his seat on the table behind me. I smirked, completely forgetting about my previous anger as I tilted my head in an angle away from the window. My peripheral vision was able to pick up on Dougie and Maddy sitting across the wooden table from one another, their hands clasped in their own laps as they smiled innocently.

I watched as Maddy nodded in response to what Dougie had said, a light giggle bubbling over her lips as her face automatically turned a darker shade of red. I had to bite back my smile as they stood up and gathered their coats; it was like watching a little girl grow up.

And to think… I'd hoped and hoped that Maddy and Dougie would find some sort of connection, but I never imagined that it would _work_. A cute little innocent friendship would've been perfect but… they seemed to actually _like _each other.

It was just too cute.

"What're you smiling about?" Danny asked, nudging my shoulder with his own as I continued to watch Dougie and Maddy out of the corner of my eye.

"Look," I whispered, nodding my head in their direction so Danny could see too. We watched as the two silently bundled themselves up and prepared to head out the back door. Were they trying to escape without us knowing? Aw! Dougie wrapped his arm around shoulders! No way could I interrupt them-

"Oi! Where are you two going, then?" Danny called, a cheeky smile spreading across his face as he turned his upper body to face them. I groaned, rolling my eyes as I elbowed him deep in the gut, shaking my head at his lack of tact.

Dougie and Maddy immediately broke apart, spinning around and quickly moving away from the back door. I wanted to go over to them and force them back together – I wanted to wrap Dougie's arm back around her neck! And then I wanted to wrap my hand around Danny's and strangle him…

"Um… we were… um…" Maddy seemed suddenly nervous, something I'd never really seen before.

"Coffee. We were… coffee. Going to get some." Dougie added quickly, nervously glancing over at Maddy before sending a death glare in Danny's direction.

_Don't worry Poynter; I won't stop you from killing him._

"_Danny_," I scowled, frowning up at him as he continued to grin over at Dougie. He glanced down at me, confused, before looking back over at his friend.

"Pick me up some, will ya'? Thanks mate," Danny smirked, still seemingly unaware of the discomfort he'd just caused the two.

"Yeah, no problem," Dougie quickly responded, meeting Maddy's gaze awkwardly before ushering her out the back door and into the rain.

"What'd I do? Your elbow is _sharp_!" Danny groaned as he rubbed the spot where I'd dug into his stomach.

"Couldn't you tell they were trying to be subtle? Now they're probably all awkward and nervous!" I groaned, covering my face with my hands as sudden embarrassment rippled through me. Why was _I _embarrassed? It wasn't like I was on the date?

I felt embarrassed _for _them. Oh.

"Well why would it be awkward? They seem really good for each other," Harry commented from his seat next to Izzy, never taking his eyes off the television as he spoke to me. I turned away from Danny, all of my anger and frustration suddenly reappearing as I focused on my brother again. His cocky attitude and arrogance… I wanted to smack his face.

"Just because they seem perfect doesn't mean there won't be some nerves. They're both shy and-"

"Ella, they'll be fine. Stop worrying about it – it's their relationship, if you want to call it that," Harry replied, cutting me off before I could finish.

"I'd rather see it work out then watch it never happen. They deserve-" Harry cut me off again.

"Just stay out of other people's relationships, Ella. It won't help anyone, anywhere. You're just going to annoy them,"

I was going to _so _slap him.

My nerve senses were aware of Danny's body growing ridged at the change in the atmosphere. I'm sure he was just reacting out of surprise; he'd never heard Harry and I talk like this before. Even Gio and Tom stopped working on their puzzle and looked up in shock.

"Harry, what's gotten into you?" Izzy mumbled from beside him, frowning as she met my gaze.

"Nothing. I'm fine," he replied, shrugging her off as he stood up from the couch. "I need a drink."

I watched as he made his way into the kitchen, not bothering to meet anyone's worried gaze. What on _earth _had gotten into him? How could he say that? I _never _got involved in other's relationships! That was HIM!

Before I knew what I was doing, I pulled out of Danny's arms and followed my brother into his kitchen. He stood with his back to me, an empty plastic cup on his right as he tried to break ice out of a tray. His calm, uncaring composure sent whips of fire through me; forcing me to bite my lip so I wouldn't scream.

"What on _earth _is your problem?" I asked in a surprisingly calm voice. I wasn't yelling or crying, just forceful with my tone. I wanted some answers.

"What're you talking about, Ella?" He asked, sighing as he dropped a few ice cubes into his glass.

"I'm talking about your sudden attitude towards me. What're you going on about in there? I never mess with people's relationships! That's _you_!" I snapped, pointing my finger in his face as he rolled his eyes, not bothering to even look at me as he pulled a bottle of soda out of the fridge.

"Ella, I don't _mess _with relationships. I give advice where it's needed," he replied, his tone sounding almost bored, or like he was explaining something for the hundredth time.

"I'm sorry, _where it's needed_? I don't recall _ever_ asking for your advice on me and Dan, and yet all you seemed to do is continually force it our way! We're doing perfectly fine without you!" I replied, completely appalled by his attitude. Who did he think he was? The Relationship King?

"Ella, listen to me!" Harry suddenly snapped, sharply turning to face me as the bubbles from the soda spilled over the top of his glass, coating the counter and floor, "you just don't _see _why you need help! You are getting sucked into this trap and I don't want to have to see you all broken after you're forced out! I've seen it before – I've seen it a million times! It's always the same and I _refuse _to have it happen with you!" My eyes were wide with shock as Harry's words slapped me across my face. His tone never rose above normal speaking volume but the way he articulated his sentences left me speechless. "Danny Jones has _never _respected women they way he should have. Every time he blames everything on the girl! I will _not _sit around and have you become just another toss up, okay? I can't let it happen! He's _Danny Jones_, after all!" He finished, turning around to grab a rag out in his sink in order to clean up the spilled soda.

"You don't know what you're talking about, Harry," I finally found my voice after a series of silence. I took a deep breath as Harry barked a sarcastic laugh, forcing myself to continue speaking. "You _don't _know what you're talking about. All you've seen are failed relationships – one bad one after the next! Danny and I are different, no matter how cliché it sounds. I'm willing to give you _all the dirty details _but I'm pretty sure you couldn't care less. Just do me a favor Harry, and _stay out of it_. We don't need, or want, your help." I finished, spinning on my heel and leaving Harry in the kitchen with a shocked look on his unbelieving face.

Believe it, Judd.

****************

**randomrayyxx3 - **Bahaha thank you! That's like the super advantage to writing in the guy's POV - I can make them say the BEST things and have SO much fun with it! Yet for some reason the majority of my stories seem to be in the girl's POV? What's wrong with me! Hahah anyway, thank you lovely!!!

**gnarley- -** I was so proud of my little Ella for doing that! Just wait for what she does in FUTURE chapters! And it might even be without Maddy's helpful prodding! lmao I'm such a bad influence on her =] hahaha anyway, thank you lovely! Peace =]

**dani6531 -** Extra points for putting Danny/Ella time in Danny's POV? Saweet! And oh goodnes... you're very good a deciphering any Danny/Ella situation. Well, obviously it would be a pretty boring story if nothing _fun _happend! Just... enjoy the happy moments while they're here lol. I can't say any more!! Thank you!!

**zabster95 - **Ahhh yes! I know exactly what you mean! I'm in LOVE with Dance Gavin Dance right now - do you listen to them? Did you happen to go to Warped Tour? If it was in your designated area? I LOVE that show. Been for 4 years now! I just want McFly to get on the set list... that would MAKE my year!!!!!

**McFlYiNgHiGh - **Words cannot describe just how much I love you!!!! You and me - geniuses! lmao and thank you! I'm glad you like my descriptions? I think that's how I'll put it! That was such an awesome compliment - made me smile like MEGA! And the fact that your co-worker caught you laughing at my tweets... tell the co-worker she just doesn't understand good humor! Laughing is medicine!! lmao ANYWAY thank you for being literally MADE of awesome!!

**thatsacoke - **Hello lovely! I'm pleased to hear from you!!! Thank you - I'm really glad you like the stories! And I kind of understand what you mean about the grammar... it bugs me too lol. lmao ANYWAY, from a fellow Tom-tweet-lover to another, THANK YOU!!!! =]

**.Kiko. - **(Hey, if your name doesn't come out right, sorry! FF keeps putting it as just '.Kiko.' - weird?) ANYWAY I'm so glad FF decided to stop being a jerk!!! Why weren't you able to review?!! Because of that annoying "Error" thing? UGGGHHH! I got SO frustrated when that happend - it wouldn't let me do ANYTHING! But I'm glad it's all good now! lmaooo please don't run Harry over. I'm sure it would feel good for a second but afterwards you'd regret it! We'll just wait and see how the story unfolds before serious acts of violece happen lmaoo - oh and you mentioned cobra starship! I may be seeing them... Friday? I think? Yeah lmao. Should be great! OKAY anyway, THANK YOU and I'm glad you're able to get through now!!! Peace lovely!!

**Holly360 - **haha thank you lovely!! Who knows if Harry will eventually catch Ella sneaking out... that would be very interesting =] ANYWAY thank you for being supercalafragalisticlally (I just spelled that so so wrong) awesome! Peace lovely!

**xMcflyxLoverxKatiex - **Bahahaah I'm glad you liked the author's note! I was quite pleased with it too =] And I love making Danny wicked weird in his POV - It's like I have the power to control him! Mwhahah! ANYWAY, my school starts (again) in two days, so I know what you mean. Summer is overrrr! Oh well... peace lovely!

**SarcasmMyAntidrug - **lmaoo thank you!!! I enjoy getting inside his head =] And dude, seriously, I understand. I'm honestly not a huge Danny-fan but I'd love the one in my story! lmao is that horrible? We're on the same page =] OH and I was wondering that same thing awhile ago. Like do the McFly guys KNOW us crazy girls write stories with them as the characters? I mean - there are some WEIRD ones out there lmao. ANYWAY I'm absolutely flattered that I'm one of the four people you follow. Like, McFly... and then me! Wicked awesome! lmaoo anyway, thank you sweetie!!!!

**McFlygirly09 - **I totally agree!!!!! Maybe I'll try one out as a one-shot - Tom and Gio are just too cute!!! LMAO and you're totally right! Their kids would be the cutest things ever! Were you following him on twitter when he was talking about a "Twitter Proposal" and everyone was basicallly positive he was about to propose to Gio? I nearly cried I was so happy! Does that mean I'm a loser? lmaoo ANYWAY thank you - I'm glad you liked the chapter!

**tigerlily1221 - **LMAO. Seriously - your first sentance put the most... graphic pictures in my head. Like... I'm still laughing! Oh and dude, I do that too! I'll be halfway through someone's story and realized they changed the POV AGES ago - it totally confuses things! That's usually why I never do POV chages - to avoid confusion lol. But Danny's just too good to resist! lmaoo haha and lmao "an engagement ring to make Harry pass out?" sent me laughing again. I need coffee haha. ANYWAY thank you lovely!

**alysmiley - **My love!!!! Your wireless is evil! Tell it that if it doesn't start cooperating you'll be forced to connect to a bigger and better wireless. That'll show it =] ANYWAY, dude I see you and Izzy talking about Mcpires all the time yet I've got NO idea what they are! Mcfly are vampires? IDK! But whatever it is it sounds pretty dang interesting! lmao OH and seriously, you need to stop your awesome guesses because you tend to get a little TOO close to the mark. I mean... I wont tell you WHAT you got right or anything... lmao anyway, I'm super glad you liked the chapter. Danny still hasn't tweeted his tattoo but who knows what can happen! Peace my lovely!!!

**x-xmcflymaniacx-x - **It's fine lovely!!! As long as you liked them and didn't storm off angry at something the story said, it's completely fine! What is RPG? I've got absolutely no idea lol. Should I? Watch it be something obvious and I've just completely had a blond moment or something. Gahhh lmao. ANWAY glad you liked it!!!! Sorry this one kind of took me awhile! lmao - peace lovely!


	10. Chapter 10

**Today was my second first day of school. It's hard to explain so pretend I didn't say anything. **

**ANYWAY I was hoping posting this would make me happier =]**

****************

For the rest of the day I was pleased to discover I was able to avoid and ignore Harry all together. Danny and I cuddled on the couch and watched TV and paid my older brother absolutely no attention as he moped in his lonely corner on his own. I think Izzy had given up reasoning with him and had decided to just help Gi and Tom with their puzzle. Who would want to deal with Harry in his PMS mood anyway?

Everyone slowly dissipated from the house in the evening, leaving to go grab dinner or relax in their own humble abodes for the rest of the night. I wanted to go back to Danny's place with him but I logically knew that if I was going to sneak out again, I'd have to come home for Harry to see. It would just be simpler if I stayed and left to go in the middle of the night.

"I'll leave the door unlocked again so you can come on in. I might be in the shower," Danny whispered in my ear after he kissed my cheek.

"See you later," I whispered back, grasping his hand before ushering him out the door, closing it gently behind him. Harry stood stoically behind me, his arms folded tight across his chest as he looked any where but in my general direction. I frowned, not too happy about being in his company either.

"I'm going upstairs. Going to take a shower and head to bed." I informed him monotonously, slowly making my way towards the stairs.

"Whatever," he replied, shrugging as he went into his kitchen to heat up some cold pasta.

I didn't like this new, angry Harry. I missed my older brother; the one who would wrestle me for the last piece of pizza, win, and then give it to me anyway. What happened to _him_?

All I knew was that if this was how he was going to act for the _rest _of my vacation, we'd end up remembering only bad memories. On the day I went off to university, my mum told me that when people part they end up seeing each other again with the same kinds of feelings – with the same relationship. If Harry and I ended this vacation on a sour note, would we remain mad at each other until our next meeting? Could I handle that?

Harry was one of my best friends, yet he just didn't seem to understand my feelings. It was like his older-brother complex was completely overruling everything he knew about Danny and me. There was a small part of me that was terrified he'd never change. What if he stayed this bitter forever?

My thoughts continued to spiral as I cleansed myself in the shower and got ready to head over to Danny's. It was getting late and luck could be on my side if Harry had decided to go to bed. Had he come up the stairs yet?

I silently made my way to the ground floor, trying my hardest not to step on the creaky stairs. The lights were all dimmed but the television was on, lighting up the recently darkened room. I quietly walked forward, holding my breath as I peaked over the couch to see Harry sprawled across, one arm draped over his face as he quietly slept. I stood very still, unsure of just how long he'd been asleep. If he was still in a light sleep… well, it wouldn't be pretty if he woke up.

After a few minutes of stalling, I got up enough nerve to begin my trek towards the door again. I got a few feet away from the couch before Harry suddenly grunted, causing me to panic and spin around.

"_Mhhnam…"_ Harry mumbled before rolling over, his hand falling off his face and draping along the floor. My breathing was heavy and I tried to regulate it as I checked my brother's state of sleep. Could he be faking? Was it safer just to go back upstairs?

The young sister inside me almost caved. I almost walked back the way I came, up the stairs and into my bedroom. I _almost_ did. And then the suppressed girlfriend inside me took over. A new, firm look coated my face as I glared one final time at Harry's sleeping body and took the last few steps towards the front door. I wasn't even worried as I pulled back the lock and slid it open. I was determined.

Harry never came after me as I voyaged towards Danny's. He never called my name or my phone, never jumped out from behind a bush, and never suddenly drove by. I was home free. I was my own girl.

"Danny?" I called as I opened his door, slightly proud that he trusted me enough to leave it unlocked. I could hear his shower running and assumed that he'd followed through with his plans. It didn't hurt to smell nice…

I took a seat on his sofa, flipping through the channels on TV as I waited for him to finish. There was absolutely nothing entertaining on so I left it on the Spanish channel, just for old times. Maybe I could learn Spanish…

A few moments later Danny's bathroom door opened, steam rolling out like weaving fog clouds and forming a halo around what I considered a true God. Danny stood there in all his glory, a towel wrapped pleasantly around his waist as water dripped over the rest of his skin.

Um… Yeah, he was definitely extremely hot.

"Holy crap, Ella!" Danny jumped as his eyes landed on me after he curiously stared at the TV.

"You said I could let myself in," I laughed as the shock slowly slid from his face. He rolled his eyes as he readjusted his towel, a small smile crawling across his face.

"Yeah I know… I just, you surprised me, that's all,"

"I'm sitting on the couch,"

"Yes, you are," he agreed, a suddenly awkward look rising on his face as a hint of a blush formed. "I'm going to go… put on some pants," he subtly informed me, smiling one last time before dashing into his room.

Was The Danny Jones _embarrassed_? I thought I'd never see the day…

"Back," he laughed suddenly, jumping over the back of the couch and landing softly beside me, wasting no time as his lips landed on mine. I laughed, in love with his random attitude and welcomed his embrace happily. There was no denying him if I wanted it too.

"Guess what I did to get here?" I whispered, pulling away in order to tell him my proud story.

"What?" Danny asked, an amused smile crossing his face as his fingers lightly traced my necklace. I never understood his fascination with the thing. I was just a pendant…

"So Harry fell asleep on the couch, right, and I had to literally walk right by him in order to sneak out. There was one point when I thought he was definitely awake but it turns out he just grunts in his sleep. After that I just stomped right out of there, not caring if he woke up," I smiled, sticking my chin in the air proudly.

"Really? You didn't care at all?" Danny asked, chuckling as he kissed the tip of my chin.

"Well… I was scared crapless but I was going to come here no matter what," I admitted, rolling my eyes as though it wasn't important.

"Oh really? You were that excited to see me? You just couldn't go the night without your dose of Danny Jones?" He asked, smirking as his arms slid around my waist and under my knees.

"Right. That was _exactly _it…" I tried to sound sarcastic but it didn't really help much. Why else would I have come?

"Thought so," he whispered, a humored grin still evident on his face as he suddenly hoisted me off of the couch, carrying me bridal style towards the bedroom.

"Danny!" I laughed, taken aback by the sudden movement.

"What? You wanted Danny-time, and that is what I shall provide!" He laughed as well before dropping me onto the bed.

I'll admit that some immature shenanigans took place before either of us went to bed. When I was with him I felt comfortable being a childish fool – I didn't have to remain intellectually smart or refrain from saying certain things. When it was just Danny and me, all we wanted was to have a few laughs. And that was what we did.

I woke up some hours later, the sun barely peaking over the tree tops and into Danny's bedroom window. It was chilly so I pulled the blanket, expecting Danny to hold onto it for dear life like he normally did. He was such a blanket hog.

What I didn't expect was for the blanket to slide smoothly and easily over my shoulder like no one was even there. I rolled over, confused, just to find myself in even more of a puzzled state. Danny's half of the bed was completely empty and cold, like he'd been up for a while. It was only ten past six in the morning – where on earth did he have to go?

Danny suddenly reappeared in the bedroom, tip-toeing across the floor fully dressed and reaching for his hoodie. I stared in confusion as he didn't even notice my consciousness, all of his attention focused on pulling his hoodie as silently as possible out of his wardrobe.

"What're you doing?" I asked, not realizing that speaking loudly would scare the crap out of him. Danny jumped nearly ten feet in the air before spinning around, wide eyed, to notice me.

"Oh! You're up?" He asked, a suddenly nervous look crawling onto his face as he restarted his heart.

"Um… yeah, I was cold. What're you doing?" I asked again, curiosity fueling me forward.

"I was just… going out." He answered stiffly, his hand scratching the back of his neck carefully like he always did when he was trying to act nonchalant. I frowned, even more confused by his aloof behavior. He wasn't telling me something?

"Where?" I continued, unsure why he was acting so odd.

"Just… out." He replied, quickly grabbing the hoodie and throwing it over his shoulders. "I'll be back in an hour or so. Go back to sleep, you look tired." He smiled reassuringly, moving forward to peck my cheek lightly before racing out the door.

I stared after him in complete confusion. What on earth was going through that boy's head? Sometimes he was so hard to read. And where did he need to be at six o'clock in the morning? Danny _hated _getting up early.

A sudden, sick feeling started creeping into my stomach, trying to tell me something or warn me. I bit my lip, refusing to feed my stomach's worry as I tilted my head back down onto my soft pillow. Danny could just be going out for milk… or maybe grabbing breakfast? A coffee?

But would that take an _hour_?

I refused to think any further into the situation. Danny was a grown man. He didn't have to tell me where he was going all the time. I wasn't his mother.

… but why didn't he tell me?

Even though I was trying to fight it – using all my will power and force to keep it away – Harry's words slowly started creeping into my mind as I willed myself to sleep.

_"He's Danny Jones, after all…" _

But… what did that _mean_?

****************

**peacelovebooksx107 - **Thank you! I'm really glad you were able to feel that - I mean, I guess I'm _not _glad that my writing made you angry but on the other hand I kind of am! That's such a great compliment! We all knew Harry had it coming to him anyway lmao. So thank you again and stay lovely =]

**McFlygirly09 - **Thank you! What's a good Danny/Ella story without SOMEONE fighting, right? For some strange reason I really enjoy writing those scenes lmao. I also really like resolving everything in the end =] BUT I don't want to give anything away so I'll stop myself there! I'm glad you like it!!!

**dani6531 - **Wow. So... um... you _really _weren't happy with Harry, huh?!? lmao you like full-out described the pain you wanted to inflict upon him! I'm not going to say he doesn't deserve it though - Ella's kinda being light on him! He's lucky you're not her because though I think he'd have a set of pretty black eyes right now lmao. Anyway, thank you lovely!

**Holly360 - **Bahaha Harry and Ella DEFINITLEY have some issues! I just saw an image of both of them sitting across from each other in family therapy haha. They should talk about their problems and find a solution! Or... Ella should just punch him in the face. Either way, it'll be a fun chapter lmao. Anyway, thank you! Peace lovely =]

**zabster95 - **Awwww!!! Dude I ALMOST got to go to the Blink concert near me but the ticket was SO expensive, I couldn't afford it! I was soo angry because one of my best friend's got to go! Ughh I've seen Angels and Airwaves before though, so I got my minimal dose of Tom Delonge then =] Ugh and I'm sorry you've got to fast! I did that before for a fundraiser. NOT FUN! ANYWAY thank you and peace lovely!!

**xMcflyxLoverxKatiex - **I just had my first day of school today! Normally I LOVE school but today was horrible! I was two hours late!! AH! ANYWAY lmao it just wouldn't be such a dramamtic story if Harry and Ella DIDN'T fight. This little fued is just a small spice thrown in to what's going to be a HUGE thing later. Should be fun!!!

**Tisbekiko - **Did your name come out right this time? Why does FF decide to be such a jerk sometimes? Ughh. ANYWAY lol dude Gabe Saporta is like american sex on legs (McFly being the British version lmao). I go to Cobra concerts just for him lmao. And yeah lmao I just pictured Ella like... jumping Danny in front of Harry just to piss him off. Ooh that'd be so much fun lmaoo! Anyway, thank you lovely!

**McFlYiNgHiGh - **BAHAHAH! You're review is fantastically all over the place! I don't know what to respond to first!!! How about the "mega Harry/Ella blow out and angry things being said about Danny to make him mad/sad"? lmao That line in itself was hilarious. Fear not - you know me as a writer. I usually hurt people but in the end they're happy. Everyone feels the heartache and badaBING it's a happy ending... usually lol. So don't cry because I know you love Danny AND fictional Danny lmao. And I want to be in college so bad!!! I'm still a junior in high school... I get absolutely NO credibilty... I'm supposed to be one of those reckless teenage rebels... not fun! ANYWAY lmao thank you for yet another epic review! Talk to ya later =]

**tigerlily1221 - **Well... you definitley win the prize of the scariest threat! You'll hit Harry... _and _me?!?! What did I do!!! Ahhhh!!! lmaoo UGH and I know! Dougie and Maddy are so cute I would LOVE everything to be that easy in real life! But no - this is a fictional story made with basic, simply adorable cliches. It won't happen =[ ANYWAY thank you and don't hit me! =D

**alysmiley - **Oh my lovely girl =] thank you!! I'm really glad you were able to get into it! Do you know I've got people getting really angry with Harry! Ooh goodness, I should stop this before it goes TOO far! lmao and you don't have to stop guessing all together... just stop guess RIGHT lmao! ANYWAY I'm very interested in this Mcmpires. Will you post it in English? I think you should =] lmao i love you, you're awesome, PEACE LOVELY =]

**tarapoynter13 - **Yeah, Harry SHOULD trust them but his superiority complex/pride wont let him! The little turd! lmao and I'm glad you like Dougie and Maddy. I felt so bad about leaving Dougie in the dust in TLHR that I felt as though he DEFINITLEY needed something good this story =] anyway, thank you lovely!

**x-xmcflymaniacx-x - **Thank you! I'm glad you like where Dougie and Maddy are going. They're almost my second favorite couple, even though I'm technically not writing their story (though THAT would be interesting! Ooh I've got ideas now...) ANYWAY dude I've got so many addictions on the computer, I can easily see this RPG becoming another. My friend says he does it so I may check it out eventually. For now I'll just fill my addiction with lovley McFly fanfiction lmao. Is that slightly pathetic?!? ANYWAY thanks again!


	11. Chapter 11

**Everyone was getting mad at Danny for cheating! OH NO!!!!**

****************

**Danny's POV**

Everyone has told me I'm horrible at keeping secrets and surprises. I never really believed them until now. I had completely underestimated just how difficult it would be to find the perfect present for Ella. I mean… she'd woken up! And I'd been so awkward with my answers… she'd _definitely _suspected something! Why didn't I just go when she'd left? I could've probably kept it a secret a little bit longer…

But there was no way I could change the past; if Ella found out about my surprise prematurely then what fun would that be? What would be the point?

I knew that if I was going to do this right, I'd need to be even more careful around Ella. I could do that… maybe even too well.

I took a deep breath and shook my head as I continued down the chilly road. The instructions Izzy had given me to Ella's favorite store continually repeated in my mind, helping me not to get lost. She said it was a small shop located across from the local café. It was bohemian in style, selling incense and long flowy skirts. I'd never been to the place myself but Izzy assured me that Ella had absolutely loved it.

I was hoping to find the best present in the world inside this store. Izzy had said they sold a lot of jewelry, and that it was the same place where Ella got her beautiful necklace, and I wanted to find something to match it – something that perfectly fit with it. The sun and the moon described us so perfectly; I would have to be an idiot to not use it.

As I approached what I believed to be the store, I thought about what on earth I could possibly get that would match the sun and moon necklace. Nothing seemed quite as cool or intricate – like nothing met its standards.

I opened the door to the store and was immediately received with the strong scent of deep incense. The doorbell chimed behind me, making my presence known to the clerk as I entered the room. The store was everything Izzy had described it to be – I could definitely imagine Ella loving the place. There were rows and rows of comfortable, fashionable clothes and small little baubles scattered around tall shelves. How was I supposed to find _one thing_? The _perfect _thing?

"Can I help you, sir?" I was so preoccupied with my thoughts that I hadn't noticed that the small old lady came around from behind the counter and was standing beside me. She was about half my size and more than three times my age, by the looks of her, and she had the amazing feel of a fantastic grandma. I smiled down at her, unable to resist.

"Well, I'm looking for something for my girlfriend…" I explained, an obvious look of uncertainty coating my face. The little grandmother smile back up at me, curling one finger a few times over her shoulder as she walked back to the counter, beckoning me to follow her.

"Over here we have a selection of beautiful jewelry. She like's jewelry, yes?" She asked, peeping one of her little eyes in my direction, over the top of her glasses.

"Yeah… but not fancy jewelry. She likes simple things… that are pretty. She tends to wear them a lot too, and doesn't really change them. I swear she's been wearing the same earrings since I first met her," Danny joked, biting his lip as he nervously observed the vast amount of necklaces in front of him.

"Ah, so she's simple, yet tasteful?" The woman asked, nodding her head as she looked down at the rows of silver below her. "What else does she wear?"

"Well… she has a necklace she got from here around Christmas time. It's so cool; a sun and moon pendant? They have arms and are stretching out to hold each other's hand." I explained, using my fingers to try to describe it. The woman continued nodding, her small tongue slipping past her lips as she tried to recall.

"I think I remember her. I may be old, but my memory is still sharp as a tack. She's quite pretty, isn't she? Brown hair, pale skin… came in here with a blonde girl?" The woman asked as she turned her back to me and began opening file cabinets. My eyes widened at her ability to recall.

"Yeah! You _are _good! I can barely remember what I ate for dinner last night," I chuckled as she continued searching through the cabinet. She let out a wheezy laugh as she shakily pulled a large binder out of the cabinet, plopping it onto the glass showcase before me.

"It's all with practice, my dear boy. I don't want to forget a single thing in my life – but anyway, in this book here I've got every single piece of jewelry in my possession. From rings to anklets, I've got it all. Is there a type you were specifically looking for? Another necklace or maybe a ring?" She asked as she flipped the book open, her thin fingers lightly flicking through the laminated pages.

I thought about my answer for a moment. I wasn't too sure if I wanted to get her another necklace because I liked her sun and moon one so much. I didn't want to just replace it with another one… but a ring…

"A ring, I think. She doesn't have one that she wears yet," I answered, thinking about what Ella didn't already possess.

"Sounds good… sounds good… hm… here is a bunch of rings that I think someone of her taste would enjoy. Start on page forty-six and go till page fifty-nine," she instructed me, turning the book around so I could read it. I flipped to the pages she indicated, noticing three large pictures of silver rings, each with a matching description. I took a breath as I examined each one, knowing that I was seriously about to make a decision. I couldn't remember the last time I'd gotten a present that actually _meant _something. What if I picked one she didn't like?

I spent the next few minutes flipping back and forth between pages, comparing and contrasting each ring to what fit Ella best. It wasn't till about ten minutes later that I confidently called the woman back over and pointed to a picture.

"I think she'd like this one," I spoke as she examined the picture as well. She nodded her head and smiled, understanding why I chose it immediately.

"It definitely looks like something that would match the necklace. I assume she wears it quite a lot?" The woman asked as she flipped through another set of records, most likely looking for where the ring was filed.

"She never takes it off. It looks so beautiful on her," I admitted, smiling like a stupid dork as I thought about it.

"You really like her, don't you?" The woman asked, a small, knowing smile etching across her face as she pulled a piece of paper out of the file.

"I really, _really _like her," I admitted again, unable to stop grinning.

"Then listen to me, deary, don't let her go. You hold onto her – keep young love strong, you heard me?" She smiled, patting my hand and reminding me vividly of my own Gran.

"I heard you loud and clear," I assured her, anxious to see the ring.

"Good. Now, I hate to tell you this seeing as you're so excited, but that particular ring is out being cleaned at the moment. Our file says we'll be getting it back in two days… would you like me to put a hold on it for you?" She asked kindly.

"Really? Yeah, would you, then?" I asked, surprisingly upset by the news.

"No problem, son. My granddaughter will be working that day and I'll tell her to be on the look out for you. In forty-eight hours you'll be giving your girl one of the sweetest presents yet," she smiled, bringing my spirits back up again.

"That's what I'm shooting for," I replied, taking one last glance at the ring's picture before exiting the store.

****************

**Alysmiley – **Oh goodness… you seem slightly upset lmao. I'm sorry sweetie, but it has to happen. Drama is a necessity in a Danny/Ella story. It wouldn't be interesting if it was all kisses and giggles =[ (though it would be pretty cute!) bahaha I love you – teach me Spanish so I can read the espanol version of Mcmpires, that'd be hilarious! I'll say a sentence – halo mi llamo es Laura y yo hace 16 anos. Is that correct? I feel like the "I have" part is wrong? IDK! Lmao it's been years since I've taken Spanish. Ask me to say it in German and I've got it nailed! ANYWAY thank you again – you're SUPERLY lovely!!

**Peacelovebooksx107 – **OH my gosh – you're review literally had me in stitches! It was so perfectly worded with the "dun dun DUN"s hahaha!! Even though I totally loved your dramatic music, here's an update. Does it settle your nerves, slightly?

**Dani6531 – **Dude, you guessed like… totally correct. Perfectly spot on! Except for one _small _think but I'm pretty sure you won't pick up on it till a later chapter. I haven't mentioned it yet lol, so that's why. ANYWAY I'll let fictional Izzy know that you think she should withhold fictional sex from fictional Harry to teach him a lesson. Very good idea! XD

**Zabster95 – **All will be revealed eventually!! And _yeah _Blink182 are definitely better than A&A – lmao at their concert I was chanting "BRING BLINK BACK" because it was before they got back together haha. Oh and the fundraiser I was doing was like… we fasted for a day and all the money we saved on what food we _would've _eaten was given to an orphanage in Africa. I've done it a few times and because it's for a good cause I tried to not complain _too _much lol. It still wasn't too fun… ANYWAY than you!!!!

**Randomrayyxx3 – **Yes!!! We couldn't expect everything in "Danella" world to remain perfect forever, could we? Or maybe we can! Who knows! (I'm absolutely HORRIBLE at remaining mysterious lmao) anyway, I'm glad you like how it's going, at any rate! Thank you!!!!!

**x-xmcflymaniacx-x – **Well, according to Harry and Ella "he's Danny Jones after all…" but what does that _mean_? I'm not allowed to tell you =] bwahaha lmao. Anyways, don't worry yourself too much yet, lovely, the fun hasn't even started yet!! XD

**Holly360 – **Tsk tsk Danny…. Not being too honest with his girlfriend! But now we know that he wasn't cheating when he left that morning, so no need to get angry yet lmao. More interesting, fun things will be happening! Mwahaha!!! I feel like I can rule an entire world right now (a fictional one, though) anyway, peace lovely!!!

**xMcflyxLoverxKatiex – **Oh my gosh lmao! When I was writing the last chapter, I was thinking about having Ella need to rush home because Harry was calling her, and that would've been why she woke up and caught Danny! I decided against it in the end but I find it hilarious that you mentioned that haha! ANYWAY she got home fine, even though it technically wasn't mentioned =]

**TisBeKiko – **I feel as though you'll DEFINITELY appreciate this! I was supposed to be seeing Cobra Starship this Monday but the tickets sold out. My best friend's sister has a client who works at a radio station and my best friend got BACKSTAGE VIP TICKETS to see Gabe and the rest of the band for that night!!! She says she going to get a bunch of stuff signed for me and pictures galore!! I wish I was her but I'm just glad ONE OF US gets to go!!! I'm going to be living through her =] ANYWAY lmao – ONTO MCFLY I'm glad you're excited for the fighting scenes coming up – I'm writing a few right now and I'm LOVING it! Going to be SO epic!!! Thank you lovelyyy!!!


	12. Chapter 12

**WOW everyone!!! SO many of you made awesome predictions/theories/ideas about what's going to happen!! They were so interesting to read and that was just WICKED cool! I can't tell you if you were wrong or right but most of you were on track of what the **_**story **_**is saying (does that make any sense? No? Okay…)**

**Anyway – those were some FUN reviews! Lmao**

****************

_"I'll be leaving in about two minutes… is there anything you'll need for tonight?"_ Harry called through the bathroom door as I shampooed my hair, his voice abnormally formal. It had been like that ever since our small confrontation yesterday, like I'd somehow betrayed him by telling him to stay out of everything.

"I've got everything I'll need," I called back, rinsing the bubbly suds out of my hair and quickly turning the faucet off.

_"Oh, Ella – I forgot to mention; Dougie's coming over in a little while. He said something about seeing Maddy," _Harry added, his tone sounding offhanded, like he was just remembering an after-thought.

My hands froze as I dried my legs, sudden frustration working its way through my body. Harry was still doing exactly what I'd told him not too. Did he honestly think I was stupid enough to believe that Dougie was coming over for nothing? Harry had done this before.

_"Anyway, I'll be back in the morning. Goodbye," _he finalized, his light footsteps walking away from the bathroom door and down the stairs. Harry was going to sleep over Izzy house again, knowingly leaving me in the house on my own.

He was sending Dougie so if I did invite Danny over, it wouldn't just be me and him. Did Harry not realize _Maddy _was here? Did he think I was that crude that I'd completely ignore her?

Or maybe… maybe he'd invited Dougie as my babysitter. Maybe he just didn't want me to sneak out, even though I'd been doing so enough lately.

I exited the bathroom in my sweats, throwing my hair up into a wet messy bun as I quickly hopped down the stairs. Maddy was sitting peacefully on the couch with a bowl of popcorn settled lightly in her lap, staring at the television as the opening credits of a movie began to play.

"Hey Mads," I sighed, jumping over the back of the couch and stealing a handful of her snack. She turned her head to smile at me, a light blush on her cheeks.

"Hey…" she replied almost shyly. I quirked an eyebrow in interest, unsure why she was acting so strange. A light smile remained on her lips as she turned her head back to the television, popping a few pieces of popcorn into her mouth.

"You're wearing make-up," I noted, realization slowly slipping into my brain.

"Yes, I am. Good observation," she replied, a blush rising up her cheeks.

"Dougie's coming over."

"Yes, he is. You're on a roll tonight."

"You're blushing," I smirked, noticing a little vain in her neck start to pulse.

"Are you going to continue to point out the obvious?" She asked, turning to face me again with a slightly embarrassed look on her face.

"I'm just happy that you and Dougie seem to be getting along so well. You never told me how your little coffee date went," I nudged her shoulder, obviously teasing her as much as I could. She was like a little teenage girl – it was cute.

"Well… it wasn't really a _date-_"

"You were gone for three hours. How long does it take you to drink a cup of coffee?" I asked, laughing at her scowl.

"It was just a friendly get together with two friends talking and doing friend-like things," she explained innocently, lightly tossing a piece of popcorn into her mouth.

"Nice over-kill of the word 'friend' there. Just enough to almost get me to believe you,"

"Thanks, I was quite please with it, too," she laughed, turning her attention back to the movie. A few seconds later we were interrupted by Dougie bursting through the front door as if he owned the place. There were no locked doors among the McFly guys.

"Hello lovely ladies! How are you two this fine evening?" He asked, grinning widely as he took a seat on Maddy's other side. I couldn't help but smile back, unable to resist catching on to Dougie's abnormally happy mood.

We sat and watched the movie for a bit before I decided to try my sneak-out luck with Dougie. How faithful to Harry was he really?

"Hey, I think I'm going to head over to Danny's, you know, to make sure he's still alive and all that," I said casually, standing up from the couch and stretching.

"Well… I was specifically told by Harry that I was supposed to subtly keep you here. I was supposed to tell you that the night is supposed to rain hammers or a grizzly bear escaped form the zoo. Would you believe me if I said that?" Dougie asked as I donned my jacket.

"No, not really."

"Well, it was worth a shot," he laughed as his arm casually slipped around Maddy's shoulders. He wanted me out of there just as much as I wanted to be gone.

"See you guys later… or not," I added, grinning as I exited the house. They called quick farewells from behind me as I made my way towards Danny's. It was nice being able to get out without having to be really sneaky. I didn't feel quite as worried or insecure, like I was lying or something when Harry was around. I felt more free.

"Hey Dan," I smiled as he opened his door, grinning down at me.

"Hey," he whispered back, kissing me lightly as he shut the door securely behind us.

"You're early… Harry crash in his room or something?" Danny asked as we broke apart, cheerful sparkle lighting up his eyes.

"Harry's actually staying at Izzy's tonight, so he left Dougie as my babysitter. I can't believe he thought that'd work," I laughed as I led the way to his couch. "Dougie and Maddy are probably going to end up making out half the night."

"Really?" Danny asked as he sat next to me, a suggestive smile on his face as he leaned into me. I gladly accepted his lips on mine, sighing contently as we connected again. How could I ever doubt this man when he made me feel so much more? How could I ever doubt him if we fit together so perfectly? Our hands were just the right size for holding and our lips just the right texture for kissing… it was almost like we were built for each other.

I wasn't sure how long we remained together but when my stomach started rumbling Danny pulled away, laughing.

"Hungry?" He asked, playfully tickling my stomach.

"I guess so," I laughed as I escaped from his grip.

"I'll order pizza," he suggested as he pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed the parlor's number from memory.

We sat in a comfortable, blissful silence as we watched T.V. and waited for the pizza delivery. My mother had always said you could judge a relationship on just how comfortable it was to be silent with each other. She was always right, of course.

Thirty minutes later a light knock sounded on Danny's door, signaling our lovely pizza's arrival. Danny patted his pockets a few times as he stood up, checking for his wallet.

"Damn… hey Ella, could you grab a few bucks out of my wallet while I answer the door? It should be on my bed-side table," Danny asked as he walked away from the couch.

"Yeah, sure," I replied, jumping off and jogging to his room. I flicked the light on and only had to search through the mess of cups and tissues for a few seconds before locating his black leather wallet. I flipped it open, thumbing through a few bills and taking out what I hoped was enough before something interesting caught my eye. I knew it was wrong for me to be snooping through his wallet – it was an invasion of privacy – but the ripped white paper slid in between the bills was too interesting.

I pulled it out in order to get a better look, slightly confused as to what it was doing there. It was a small torn napkin, folded in half a few times with a phone number written in black permanent marker. Above the number was the name "Callie."

My heart stopped for a second as I stared down at the napkin, trying to understand what it was. Obviously it was this girl Callie's phone number but… who was she? Where did she come from? How long had the number been in his wallet? Did he ever call her?

_"Can you find it, El?" _Danny called from the living room as I stood with the napkin in my hands. I hastily folded it up and slid it back into the wallet's fold. So what if he had a number in there? Maybe he just accepted it out of courtesy, so as not to hurt the girl's feelings.

… I mean, he _was _Danny Jones after all.

****************

**Peacelovebooksx107 – **That was very insightful picking up on the lady's granddaughter. I guess that since a lot of people already guessed it that it's not that horrible for me to say that she _does _play an important role… I just wont say how lol. Anyway, glad you enjoyed it! Thank you!

**Zabster95 – **Danny deserves the small amount of credit that he can get lol. And thank you! How long do you have to fast for? I'm not very familiar with Ramadan lol. AND YES! I love Tom's videos! I can't wait till he uploads more! Honestly I squeaked like a nutty fan-girl when I realized just how _awesome _this was going to be! Vids STRAIGHT from McFly! Hell yeah!!

**BEEcausexoxo – **Hello lovely!!! I'm really glad you enjoy my stories – it's great hearing from you! Ha and I'm sorry Harry's been bugging you – give it some time and maybe things will change =] ANYWAY thanks again!

**Fletcher x – **It's no problem!!! I'm glad you're enjoying it! I mean, its no "love-hate" but I'm quite happy with the way it's turning out =] Oh and Harry tends to annoy us all at the moment. All will be revealed in due time =] THANK YOU!

**Tarapoynter13 – **Don't worry hun, I was hoping to make _everyone _think he was cheating, so it was actually good that you thought so! And there's this kind of doubt in every adorable relationship… we'll just have to see how it goes! Thank you!!!

**TisBeKiko – **LMAO Gabe is SO cute! The first time I saw him me and my friend were really close to the stage too and he jumped in to crowd surf and my friend got a face full of his crotch in her face! Lmaoo ANYWAY thank you! Normally I think I suck at writing fight scenes but I love doing it… odd, right? There's just so much passion in it I get all flustered lmao! Thanks again!!!

**x-xmcflymaniacx-x – **Hahaha yeah! A round of applause or Danny being such a good boy to his girlfriend =] He'd be smiling like a freaking dork if that ever really happened lmao! ANYWAY thank you lovely!!!

**Holly360 – **lmao when do I have time to _not _run my fictional world?!?! Mwahaha!! Lmao anyway, I can't remember if you follow me on twitter but I posted a picture of the ring Danny's getting Ella. It's wonderfully adorable =] but if you don't have a twitter, I'll be describing it in the next few chapters anyway, so it doesn't really matter lmao. Thank you lovely!!!

**McFlygirly09 – **Lmao thank you!!!! I'm glad you liked the chapters! You're theories are really interesting – very well thought out and deep! I'm not able to tell you what you've got right or wrong but they were cool nonetheless lmao! Good job picking up on the "granddaughter" thing. She'll have an important role… I just can't tell you what! Lmao sorry that this reply was all like "good but I can't tell you why!" haha. Thanks lovely!

**That girl16 – **Holy crapoli! Thank you for the butt load of reviews! VERY dedicated!!!! =D anyway, a lot of people _were _jumping to conclusions, but that's what I wanted. You'll see why eventually lol. Right now, we'll just enjoy how cute Danny and Ella are =]

**McFlYiNgHiGh – **And the granddddd prize for the longest and most detailed theory goes to… (drum roll please!) YOU!!! Lmao imagine that in a cheap game-show host's voice. Anyway, as you already know, I LOVED your theory! It was very well thought out and plausible!! Seriously, MEGA KUDOS!!! Now this is the chapter where I was like "OH! There is something at the end!" Get it? AHHHH! Anyway, I just had my 4th cup of coffee. I apologize for my random typing-outbursts lmao. PEACE lovely!!

**Dani36531 – **Your prediction was awesome!!! SO SO SO possible and it sounds exactly like something Danny or Ella would do! In the next few chapters you'll be able to see where you're right and where you're wrong, I promise! I just can't tell you now lol. Anyway, thank you!! That was really cool!

**Tigerlily1221 – **LMAO I love how you're still _almost _about to hit me! This is nuts but I kinda love it! (In a _not _so masochistic way lmao!) And ooh! I liked where your train of thought was going. I never considered having Danny go yell at Harry, but that definitely would've been cool. Thank you lovely!!

**xMcflyxLoverxKatie – **lmao I'm glad too! Maybe I should've made her journey home a bit more clear in the story. A few people seemed to be a bit curious haha. Anyway, thank you for being made of awesome and reviewing! Peace lovely!!!


	13. Chapter 13

**So I got a bunch of SERIOUSLY mixed emotions in response to the last chapter lmao. All will eventually be explained! I promise!**

**Ugh and I feel like utter crap today. Not fun!**

************

"Izzy, did you end up getting that red jacket? It looked so hot on you but I can't remember," Gio asked excitedly as we all sat down for lunch at a small little Italian restaurant. The weather was beautiful and we decided to sit outside, hoping to soak in a small portion of the sun's rays. Spring was normally my favorite time of year; baby birds were chirping, flowers were budding, and cold, disheartening weather dissipated leaving warm, happy days.

That wasn't the case today.

I couldn't seem to focus on all the wonderful, beautiful things surrounding me. All of my thoughts were preoccupied as I constantly thought back to Danny and the possibility of him…

Well… nothing was certain.

"I didn't get it… I mean, I loved the color and the style but, really, where would I wear it? And with what?" Izzy replied, pulling my attention back to the group as I began gazing off into a potted plant that was situated behind me.

"Well, you have that black dress that would look cute with it. And the jacket was pretty controversial – you could wear it to something formal _or _something casual. Which was why it was so awesome," Maddy laughed as she sipped her ice tea, her eyes alight with a good time.

How come I couldn't be happy, too?

Why did Danny have to affect me so much? There were so many alternative reasons to the number I'd found in his wallet. She could've been a fan, or a woman looking for an interview. She could've been selling something and Danny was just being polite. It didn't necessarily mean he was…

Well… nothing was certain.

"… and that's when Dougie kissed me. Honestly, I knew he'd be great but I never thought he'd be _that _great. His lips tasted like…" Maddy trailed off with a thoughtful look on her face as she tried to place the flavor. I frowned in confusion as I began listening to the conversation again. She and Dougie had kissed? How much had I actually missed?

"Like coco butter?" Gio and Izzy asked Maddy at the exact same time, small smiles etched on both their faces. I watched as the three girls burst into hysterical laughter, my heart sinking as I realized I'd completely missed the entire conversation. I needed to pull my head out of my own thoughts. It wasn't healthy.

I smiled and pretended to laugh along. Fake smiles were never really my thing; I always looked tired or worn out. This time I put an immense amount of effort into it and trained my ears to only focus on what the girls were saying. I needed distractions from my thoughts and these ladies were my answer.

"Are you feeling okay, Ella? You haven't said much all day," Gio automatically picked up on my facial expressions – I must've been trying too hard. I sighed and quickly nodded my head, refusing to speak my thoughts aloud. If I did that, it would make them all the more real.

"Aw, sweetie, are you PMSing? Not fun, especially during vacation," Maddy frowned, leaning over her seat and wrapping her arm comfortingly around my shoulders. I laughed a little bit – Maddy was always so straight forward.

"I'm not on my period, its okay," I joked, though I suddenly regretted denying her assumption. At least it was a plausible excuse for my mood. Why was I such a horrible liar?

"So what's up? You look… well… sad…" Izzy commented, sipping her water as she looked at me with concerned eyes. Her stare was so intense I had to look away and down at my lap. How could these girls know me so well?

"I've just got a lot on my mind. Sorry if I'm spoiling the day. I was hoping I'd be able to just put everything aside," I explained, looking back up to examine all their faces. It seemed as though they were all aware that I wasn't explaining everything as well as I could've. They all knew I was hiding something. But how could I tell them the truth if I couldn't bear to hear it myself?

"What's on your mind, El? Stuff with Danny?" Gio asked, sympathy and concern etching her face. I wanted to slap myself for being so easy to read.

"Just… stuff…" Was that obvious enough?

"Ella, what's going on? Did you two have a fight last night?" Maddy asked, removing her arm from around my shoulders and folding them in front of her on the table so she could see my face clearly. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, the ripped napkin immediately envisioned behind my eyelids, Callie's number fresh in my mind. I just wanted it to go away.

"We didn't fight…" I sighed, trying to tell the truth without having to actually say it.

"Ella, seriously, you're worrying me. What happened? Is everything okay?" Izzy asked, leaning forward as well and sympathetically patting my hand. I had built a wall up specifically for Izzy. If I told her the truth, would she tell my brother?

"I'm not quite sure…" I finally admitted, biting my lip as I glanced at their faces. Shock immediately arose throughout the group, their eyes widening and quick gasps leaving each of their mouths like something horrible had just happened.

"Tell us what's going on," Maddy encouraged, her serious side immediately coming out as she assessed the situation.

"If… promise you won't tell Harry?" I asked speaking to all of them, but my gaze locking strongly on Izzy's own gray orbs. She nodded quickly, promising her trust.

"This is just between us," she spoke, reassuring me.

"Well…" I began, unsure of how to explain what had happened. How was I supposed to start? "Do any of you know…" I had to clear my throat before going on, "a girl named… Callie?" I asked, almost afraid to hear the answer.

Their faces stared back at me blankly, as though waiting for me to continue. After a few seconds their expression all became confused when they realized I was waiting for them to answer.

"Should we? I don't think I do. Why?" Gio asked, looking at the other two to see if they knew anything.

"I don't know anyone named Callie. Who is she?" Izzy asked, leaning forward to hear more.

"She…" I took a deep breath before continuing. "I don't really _know _who she is… which is why I'm so confused… I… Danny told me to grab some money out of his wallet last night. I was looking through the bills and I found… it was just her number. It was on a napkin… I don't know if he called it or anything, so I really shouldn't be this worried. I mean… she could just be a… um…" I trailed off worriedly as the looks around my table suddenly grew horrified. Izzy's eyes had grown into the size of plums and Gio's mouth had fallen completely open. Maddy sat beside me, waiting for me to continue though her expression wasn't pleased.

"You found _her number_?" Izzy asked, still shocked.

"I… I think so," I gulped, not liking her look. Why did she look so disgusted?

"I can't believe this." Izzy replied, looking away and biting her lip in anger. My eyes widened – I didn't want to upset anyone! What if we were all under a misconception? I could never forgive myself…

"Don't… don't be upset with anyone. I mean, there are a thousand different reasons for why he had that number. I don't want to start making assumptions-" I began, defending Danny.

"But, Ella… look at the obvious picture in front of you. How does it look? Not very pretty, right? I can't believe this!" Izzy sighed, obvious frustration coloring her tone. I hated myself for ruining this beautiful day. How come I had to spoil everyone's good mood?

"Look, just pretend I didn't mention it, okay? Let's talk about something else-" I began again, though this time Gio interrupted me.

"Hold on, Ella, I think we should talk about this for a bit. Obviously you're right – there are hundreds of reasons for why he had that number in his wallet. He hasn't been doing anything else lately, right? Like sneaking out or answering suspicious phone calls?" Gio asked, her face full of concern. My heart sank at her words – I hadn't even considered…

"He… um... yesterday morning I kind of… caught him sneaking out around six o'clock. He wouldn't tell me where he was… going…" I bit my lip, trying to contain my sadness. It didn't mean anything. I didn't know anything yet.

Gio's eyes widened as Izzy sighed in frustration again. Maddy coughed on my right, shaking her head as she listened to this new development. Their reactions didn't make me feel better at all. I should've just kept my mouth shut.

"Well… before you decide or do anything rash… I really think you need to talk to Danny. This is… a lot of serious stuff and I think it'll make you both happier if you find out the real reasoning behind it. Do you get me?" Maddy asked, her eyes meeting mine for a serious minute. I nodded, a large lump forming in my throat as her words sank it. Not only was I going to have to acknowledge the possibility of Danny… well… but I was going to have to confront him about it.

This vacation was not going the way I'd hoped. At all.

****************

**That girl16 – **Hahaha have I confused you a bit? Think WHATEVER you want to think – you'll find out soon enough! I just can't tell you _now_. Next chapter should make things A LOT clearer! I promise! Anyway, thank you lovely! Peace!

**dani6531 – **Aw I'm glad you liked it! Danny/Ella interaction is some of my favorite stuff too =] lmao and Doug's quite the character. I guess he'll do anything to cheat out some alone time with the lovely Maddy! Hahah anyway, thanks again! Peace lovely!

**randomrayyxx3 – **Bahahha! Nice pick up, there! You're noticing awesome things – like... serious kudos are being sent your way! Lmao and idk if that was a line from a movie, though it sounded pretty good! Thanks again lovely!

**TisBeKiko - **Hahaha! Thank you! All will be revealed eventually! And it's definitely NOT sad that you can picture all of this happening! That's like... a super compliment, I think! Thank you! (Wow, could I put ANY more exclamation points?!) anyway, peace lovely! (Yes, I can!)

**zabster95 – **Oh my gosh! LMAO you said you don't fancy Harry that much after this story! I don't know if I'm supposed to tell you this is great or if this is wrong! It's great because I'm like "WOW! This is good enough to get her to really dislike him!" and then I'm like "It's wrong because he's freaking Harry Judd!" lmao so you see my dilemma?!?! haha ohh and why can't you drink water?! I'm pretty sure that H2O is pretty important!

**Holly360 – **Haha I'm glad you like it! It's weird because no one has asked me what the ring looks like – slightly odd! And it was a bit... well, stupid for Harry to leave Dougie in charge lmao. Not very good planning! Anyway, thank you lovely!

**Fletcher x – **Well all will be revealed eventually! Actually... I'll let you in on a TINY secret... Next chapter IS eventually! I'm so excited to get it up! Anyway, thank you very much, my friend! Peace!

**xMcflyxLoverxKatie – **Well... I can't exactly _tell _you if Callie is the same person as the granddaughter... but it's a very insightful guess! Lmao and yeah, why would _anyone _leave Dougie in charge? Seriously, the kid is... a kid lmao! Anyway, thanks again! Peace lovely!

**Tigerlily1221 - **"Sigh. Love is hard. And Harry makes it even worse." That was a brilliant statement. I feel as though this could just be the summary of the story lmao. And you right – poor poor Ella. Sad day!!! Anyway, thank you lovely!!

**x-xmcflymaniacx-x – **lmao Dougie literally makes me smile with... anything that he does. He could just be sitting there and I'll have a huge smile on my face. The kid is like a drug lmao. ANYWAY I love Ella and Dan too – one of my favorite fictional couples! It's sad to see the drama, but very, very necessary lmao. Thank you lovely!

**McFlygirly09 – **Hahaha no problem! The NEXT chapter should answer SO many questions, so don't worry too much! Your patience will pay off! As for this chapter.... well it wasn't quite so helpful lmao. Thank you lovely!

**Gnarley- - **Don't cry! I'm sorry! It... it had to be done! Lmao don't be angry! Everything will be explain eventually, I promise! Lmao and that was my job from the very beginning – to twist the fairy tale! I'm glad you think I'm doing it well! Anyway, thank you lovely! Please don't be upset!!

**Khophey – **Well thank you! OH and YOU, my friend, are very awesome! I log onto my email one day to find a BAZILLION notices from FF and it's all you reviewing or subscribing... I was SO shocked! THANK YOU! I'm really glad you like my stories! (But this is off topic! ANYWAY! Lmao) I'm happy you like this one so much! Thank you for being patient – peace lovely!

**BFavre – **Hello lovely! I'm glad you like this story! Sorry for the cliffy – normally I'm absolutely HORRIBLE at doing them so I try to avoid it as much as I can! Thank you for being patient – hope you liked this one! Peace!

**alysmiley – **O.M.G I'm literally LAUGHING OUT LOUD! This is what I get for taking two years of Spanish and then DROPPING it for... three years! But to clarify, I really DID mean to write "hola" instead of "halo" lmao. That was just me with my horrible keyboard skills! Let's just agree that YOU can be the bilingual person and I'll be the English one (even though I REALLY don't like that! Lmao) And does it settle your nerves to know that Tom went to Cali? I'm kinda bummed that I'm literally on the OTHER SIDE of the country... ughhhhhh. But whatever =[ ANYWAY thank you lovely! I love you!!!


	14. Chapter 14

**Don't. Hate. Me.**

***************

_I am strong. I am woman. I can do anything that I set my mind to. I am strong._

Seriously, how hard would it be, really, to go up to Danny and ask him about the napkin? I could slyly mention it, maybe even joke about it, just as long as I brought it up, right?

I mean... seriously... how hard could it be? Really?

_I am strong. I am woman. I am strong. I am woman._

Like, really, what could _honestly _go wrong? We both knew each other so well. It was horrible for me to think such disgusting thoughts. Danny wouldn't do anything to hurt me. How could I even think he would?

_I am strong. I am woman. I am strong. I am woman._

Why was my body screaming the complete opposite from my head? My fingers shook as I reached up to knock on Danny's door, as though they had a mind of their own and were refusing to do what I said. Could fingers do that?

I ended up knocking way too hard.

"Hey Ella! Why're you knocking? You know you can just come right in," Danny's greeting kiss was excited and spontaneous as he pulled me over the threshold. My entire system grew heavy with guilt – he was so kind; so caring. How could I even _begin _to think he'd hurt me so badly?

"I was just... _hey_," I mumbled, none of my words making sense as I tried to articulate a response. He was just too much for me; too good for me. I didn't deserve him.

"Hi," he laughed, smiling widely as he tilted his head once again and pulled me in for another kiss. I couldn't help but respond. I was powerless against him.

"I have a surprise for you," Danny whispered as he pulled away, the reasoning behind his excitement slowly starting to unfold. My eyes widened, slightly confused with the new development. I hadn't been expecting a surprise. It wasn't our anniversary, right?

"Really? What is it?" I asked, completely unable to guess where his mind had gone.

"We have to go get it," he responded with a playful smile on his lips, his forehead bent against mine as he laughed before reaching behind his back and grabbing his jacket.

"Go get it?" Where were we going? It was already past nine o'clock. What store was open?

"Yeah, we've got to pick it up. Are you ready?" He asked, taking my hand and pulling me right back out the door I had just entered. I followed behind him down the stairs and towards his car, my mind racing as I tired to grasp onto some small form of reality. My thoughts were spaced out to the moon.

As we drove Danny rattled on and on nervously, speaking to completely silence my curious questions as to where we were going. He told me all about his day. Twice. And then told me about the new things the band was working on. It was like he couldn't stop talking.

"... and then Tom said that my song was probably worthy of our next single. Do you have any idea just how awesome it was to hear that? I swear it'll never get old. I love it so much and-"

"Danny! That's great and everything but where are we-"

"OH! And did I tell you that Dougie drank six Red Bulls at our last practice and ended up in the bathroom for like an hour? Apparently he couldn't get his-"

"Danny!" I interrupted, holding my hands up to silence him. My gut was telling me I probably didn't want to know the end of_ that _particular story.

"Yeah?" He asked, as we pulled into a small shopping center, an amused grin stretching across his face.

"Where on _earth _are you taking me?" I asked, sighing as he silently pulled into an empty parking space.

"Look outside," was his only response as he slid out of his seat and crossed in front of the car to open my door. I glance out my window noticing the practically deserted shopping center which, in the odd night-time lighting, almost looked familiar. Had I been there before?

Danny pulled my door open and I slid my seat belt off, taking his hand and sliding gracefully out of my seat. Danny's grip didn't loosen as he laced his fingers through mine and began pulling me in the direction of a small shop.

My brain suddenly clicked.

"Is this... Did Izzy tell you about this place?" I asked, completely stunned. Danny just smiled down at me, an almost triumphant look bracing his features.

He was much, _much _too good for me.

The light sound of a tingling bell rang as Danny opened the front door and led me through the shop. My eyes scanned the familiar racks of clothes and the small baubles perfectly places on hundreds of shelves. The calming sent of incense overwhelmed me, surrounding all my nerves and tuning them down. Everything felt so good.

"What're we doing here?" I asked, tightening my grip on Danny's hand as he led me to the counter. Again, he responded only with a smile.

I glanced down through the counter's glass to see the hundreds of pieces of silver jewelry. A nostalgic feeling washed through me as I touched the pendant hanging around my neck – this was it's original home.

Two seconds passed by before a young woman came out from a back room and started walking towards Danny and I. My eyes were completely focused on the jewelry below me, examining each piece individually as the light click of her heels moved in our direction. I felt blissfully happy.

And then everything changed.

Danny's calm and proud demeanor suddenly shifted as though he'd been shocked by an electric current. His fingers suddenly tightened around mine, alerting me as he suddenly let out a light gasp. My eyes whipped up to his face, worried that he'd suddenly gotten hurt or he was getting sick. What was happening? Was he okay?

"Dan? Are you-"

"Ella, go wait in the car." He interrupted me, his eyes wide as he looked anywhere but at my face. His head was focused downward, like he was examining the jewelry in the box though his eyes never focused on a single piece. He was avoiding something.

"Danny, what's going on? Are you okay-"

"Please, just go wait in the car. I'll- I'll be out in a second. Just... just go!" He began whispering hurriedly, his fingers releasing mine and pushing my hand away. I took a step back, unstoppable hurt and confusing rushing through me as I took in his words. I was about to walk away until I heard her voice.

"Danny! _Oh my gosh! _What are you _doing _here!" She squealed, her heels clicking faster as Danny and I came into view. I looked between the girl behind the counter, her small and petite form and a small black jewelery box she openly held in her hand, and then back to Danny who looked nearly she some obsessive fan? Did he still want me to leave? I could help make her go away if she was making him uncomfortable...

"Ella _go_!" He hissed, his eyes meeting mine for a split second – fear and worry completely evident upon his face. I frowned, not liking the thought of him being afraid. Who could make Danny Jones react this way?

"Ella? Oh... so _you're _the girlfriend..." My eyes widened in confusion as I turned my gaze to the girl behind the counter. I'd never been spoken to with such malice before in my life – especially when just meeting someone for the first time. Was this girl the reason Danny needed me to leave? Was he worried about me?

"Yeah, I _am_," I replied, not liking the way her eyes raked up and down my body. I felt exposed – like I should've done my hair before I left Danny's flat. She made me feel dirty, like I didn't deserve him.

"Well then, she seems to have gotten over it fairly well, huh?" The girl asked, turning a powerful grin in Danny's direction. He stood, shaking, with his fists clench and turning almost white as he glared back at her. This was a completely different side to Danny – one I'd never seen before.

Who _was _this girl?

"Gotten over _what_?" I asked, confused and angry. What did this girl think she knew that I didn't? I actually felt like punching her in the face – and I was normally a very non-violent person.

"Oh! So she _doesn't know_!" The girl laughed, her eyes widening in a slightly sinister way as she looked back at Danny. I nearly growled as her eyes locked with his. How dare she look at him! She had no right to-

"Callie _be quiet!_" Danny hissed dangerously, his eyes set in such a demanding glare that the girl looked worried for almost a second.

And it only took a second for my brain to click.

"Callie?" I asked, my voice catching in my throat as I slowly began to put two and two together.

_Callie _smiled and turned her gaze back onto me, a malicious smile creeping onto her face as she shot Danny one last final glance.

"Oh? So maybe she _does _know, Danny baby. Maybe you weren't as good at hiding it as you thought," she grinned, biting her lip in a way that made me want to puke.

"I... but..." My mouth was unable to form words as I stared desperately at Danny's back. I needed him to turn around and assure me that Callie was a psycho freak who was trying to screw him over. I needed him to beg and say that she was lying – none of it was true. I needed _him_.

"Danny?" I spoke again, my voice coming out much feebler than I thought possible. Callie barked an insane laugh, though I paid her no mind. I needed Danny.

He slowly turned to face me and the moment he did, I knew it was all over. His face didn't have anger or confusion or uncontrollable disgust written across it. His mouth wasn't running swear words at the girl, telling her to keep her hurtful lies to herself. His hands weren't locked around mine...

His face was sad; remorseful.

And that was when I ran.

****************

**randomrayyxx3 – **Actually, for a while I was considering having Izzy spill the beans to Harry, and then Harry do a little investigating to find Callie and then HIM telling Ella, but that was really complicated so I went with this... please don't hate me!

**zabster95 – **AH! You commented me on youtube! How completely nuts! Hahah anyway – I totally agree with you. Harry has never been my favorite. Ever. Like, he's always either been my least favorite or second to least, but I do see why a lot of girls like him. He has his yummy moments =] haha

**dani6531 – **I am so so so so so so so so so so so sorry. Please don't hate me. You're entire review was about how Ella misunderstood. Please don't hate me! I thought LONG and HARD about this chapter – I knew exactly how I needed everything written – it's all important! Ahhhhh I'm sorry!

**Holly360 – **Ahhhhhhhhhh I feel horrible about this chapter – but it's necessary! I know they all thought he was cheating last chapter but seriously... with that evidence I'd think my boyfriend was cheating too! Ahhhhhhh I'm just really sorry!

**That girl16 – **Thank you sweetie! Girls gotta stick together right? Haha and sorry about the slightish-cliffy! I'm trying to cut down – honest! Lmao anyway, thank you again! Sorry if you're totally pissed off at me now!

**xMcflyxLoverxKatiex – **Pleeeeaaassseeeeee don't hate me. It totally SUCKS about all of this happening but Ella needed to know. Now more things are going to happen and fun things will start and fighting and just yeah! Haha thank you lovely!

**x-xmcflymaniacx-x -**Your review was very entertaining to read, even with the limited amount of words used! Just... well done! You deserve star haha! Anyway.... the way things turned out wasn't too great... ahhh don't hate me!

**Mcflygirly09 – **SIGH. I am SO sorry! But I knew that when I decided on the plot for this story I could make it go one of two ways. One: Danny really cheats. Two: Ella misunderstands. In the end, I decided on both =[ SORRY!!!!!!!

**Tigerlily1221 – **I am so sorry. You're ideas were totally awesome and they were definitely plausible... I didn't want to say anything because they were also so happy and positive... and then I come around and I throw mega depression into the story. Please don't hate me! AH!

**TisBeKiko - **You were right in a way! Danny WASN'T able to give her the ring because drama DID occur! And WICKED awesome that you're in Epcot and met that awesome girl! I was in the UK in Epcot two years ago. I LOVEEEED it! Especially the store dedicated to the beatles! SO GREAT! Anyway, PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!

**McFlYiNgHiGh – **That is REALLY WEIRD that FF did that! Hm... this site always has some kind of problem! Oh and please don't read this chapter when you're in a bad mood! Well, my warning does you no good if you've already read it... and WOW do you know any more about your possibly cheating neighbor? You should tell her NOT COOL! NOT NOT NOT COOL! Ahaha please don't hate me!!


	15. Chapter 15

**Wow! I thought I wasn't going to be able to update for another week but luck was on my side today! Here you go lovelies =]**

****************

_"Wait, Ella! ELLA!" _I could hear him screaming after me as I tore down the street, my feet pounding into the ground harder and faster than I'd ever thought possible. My stomach clenched as he called my name, telling me that I should go back, but I couldn't. I wouldn't. My feet kept pounding on.

Rain had started. Cold, heavy drops began falling from the sky, starting as a brief drizzle before growing into a thick downpour. The water clouded my eyes, running over my face and irritating my skin, distracting me from my concentration on the road. My foot slipped and I flew – hands outstretched to save myself from falling.

But I'd already hit rock bottom.

Everything hurt – I couldn't even begin to focus on individualizing each and every pain. My hands burned, my head ached, my stomach felt sick... I felt worthless; unwanted. I wanted a new body – one that didn't hurt so much. One that was wanted.

My eyes focused enough to examine the fresh deep cuts scabbing the palms of my hands. Dirt and pebbles were embedded into my skin, hiding under the tare of each wound. Yet the pain wasn't unbearable. I knew it would fade. It was almost like a small prick of a needle compared to the wrenching queasiness in my stomach. I could easily forget all about it.

I tried to start running again, worried that he'd find me; worried that he'd corner me and I'd fall for his tricks – his eyes and mouth would work together, formulating a lie that I wouldn't be able to believe, but unable to deny. He terrified me.

My feet moved, adrenaline coursing through my body, forcing me to turn right – turn left. Forcing me to run miles and miles through the pouring rain, the water burning my skin like an acidic cleanser. I wanted to dissolve away, down the drain, never heard or seen of again.

I wasn't sure where I was going. I wasn't paying attention at all. I didn't care. I just needed to be gone – completely. I needed to find my way somewhere where he couldn't find me; couldn't lie or trick me. I needed to be across the country or across the world. Maybe on a different planet or solar system.

No where seemed quite far enough.

The sights around me were growing slightly familiar as I continued to sprint. My eyes caught sight of blurring houses, their occupants illuminating the road through large ocean-view windows. I followed the trail of lights before me, giving up all responsibility and thought. I would follow the light. That's what everyone always said to do, right? Go towards the light?

The patterns changed as I moved. Some windows cast long, rectangular patterns onto the street while others were smaller and more compact, leaving large crosses shadowed in the middle of the light from the frames. I would watch each strip of illumination come into my view, and silently step on it as it passed underneath my shoes. I would never see it again.

I knew exactly where I was. I didn't know how and I didn't care why, but the lights had somehow guided me back to Harry's house. I immediately stopped my constant running, noticing that I was wheezing heavily and in serious need of a glass of water. My throat burned and my legs ached – but the pain was nothing. I could deal.

I approached the front door, my body feeling as though it was floating as I took slow, purposeful steps. It was like my legs were jelly and I was walking on a dark, disturbed cloud. I wanted off.

The door easily swung open for me, like it always did. Warmth surrounded me, calming some parts of my body and electrifying the pain in others. I could feel a more pronounced throb on both of my palms and my knees felt like weak hinges, ready to snap off at just the right angle. I was falling apart.

Voices sounded from the living room, talking happily and bemusedly as the television provided background noise. With every step I took I felt as though I was slamming my shoe onto the carpet, stomping and creating an enormous ruckus. I wanted to be silent; invisible.

"Ella?" My eyes flashed up in an automatic response to whoever called my name. I locked my gaze with Dougie, a look of pure concern coating his entire face as he took in my appearance. I stared back, unable and unwilling to offer any kind of explanation. He was a man – part of the opposite team. He was a friend of the enemy. I couldn't speak.

"Ella, are you okay? Why are you so wet? Where's Dan?" There he went – already speaking the name I didn't want to hear the most.

Dougie's alerted tone caught the attention of everybody else in the room, the once amused smiles descending from their happy, peaceful faces as they noticed me. Harry was immediately at my side, speaking words that I didn't want to hear. Asking questions that I didn't want to answer.

Suddenly I was surrounded. On every side of me there was a concerned face, all asking questions and seeking to provide some kind of comfort. I shrunk away from their touches, afraid they would cause my skin to burn even more.

"Ella, please, talk to me. What happened?" Harry's voice broke into my line of thought, and I turned to face him. His eyes held so much worry and it was then that I realized he was already touching me. I hadn't noticed. My hands were in both of his, palms up as he stared at the deep wounds. I didn't know there was so much blood.

"I..." I tried to begin, hoping to at least settle his worry. My voice caught in my throat, unable to get pass the large lump that had settled there some time ago. My lips slammed together as I recognized the feeling.

I wouldn't allow it.

I couldn't let it happen.

He would _not _cause any more tears to fall from my eyes.

"He..." I tried again, hoping to force myself passed the stump. I coughed, trying to dislodge the uncomfortable feeling – trying to suppress it forever. If anything my attempts just made it grow stronger.

"Ella? Love, did someone hurt you? Tell us who did it," Maddy tried to coax a response out of me, her words soft and kind. I turned my gaze away from Harry, unable to hold his panicked expression any longer. Maddy's face was patient, yet concerned. I hadn't noticed her arm subtly wrap around my shoulders as she draped a towel over me. I leaned into the warm cotton, it's soft texture remarkably helpful on my burning skin. It eased the pain in a way I never thought possible.

"Danny." I answered, suddenly aware that I wouldn't be able to block the tears that were inevitably going to fall. I felt them streak warm and heavy down my cheeks and to the corners of my turned lips. I brushed the saltiness away with the back of my hand.

"Danny? Is he okay? What happened?" Maddy prompted me, a suddenly even more strained look in her eyes. Were they worried about him, too? But he was the evil-doer.

"It... she was a girl." I broke, locking eyes with Maddy so I wouldn't have to repeat myself. She needed to understand that I couldn't say it again. "The napkin – she was a girl."

Suddenly, it seemed to click. Maddy, Izzy, and Gio all gasped, their eyes wide with shock. A tear and another tear and another tear rolled down my face and over my chin, falling onto the floor in an uncountable amount of time. The world seemed to stop as my darkest fear was confirmed.

I didn't remember pulling away from the group, but I found myself in the shower. My clothes were still on my body as the hot, steaming water coated my hair and skin, clinging the loose denim and cotton against my skin. My hair formed a curtain around my face as the water jetted straight onto the crown of my head, pulling every hair forward in a small water fall.

I watched it all fall. It all fell off of my body and slid right down the drain – exactly where I wanted to be.

****************

**alysmiley – **I am SO glad you find this interesting rather than upsetting! I honestly didn't want to give ANYTHING away because I knew it would ruin part of the WOW factor and it was SO HARD. Ahhhhh but I'm just glad you don't hate me lol. And for real, you have the best compliments! I love you!!

**zabster95 – **I love that it was on a Tom/Gio video too because they are just freaking awesome lmao. Like, wayy too cool for words! And Callie kinda WAS selling the ring to Danny, but she just never got around to giving it to him while Ella was there. And I would love to give you a preview but I don't have anything written out! Lmao I need to get on this! Bahahahaha!

**peacelovebooksx107 – **Yeah, Danny really did cheat on her. It broke my heart to make it so but it had to be done. It's taken a lot of people by surprise – I guess because it's not normally done a lot in fan fictions! Ahhhh and I still feel horrible even though I KNOW whats going to happen! Ah, anyway, thank you lovely!

**randomrayyxx3 – **Well, I'm actually a little bit proud of my ability to twist this fairy tale lmao. Perfect song lyric – it just fits this story SO WELL! I feel horrible for having to write it but it had to be done. Please don't worry though – everything is done for a reason!!!

**TisBeKiko – **Ahhhhhh I'm so glad you're happy! Hahahah and I DO remember the comment about hitting Harry with your dad's car! In my mind I was like "this will be interesting when everyone likes Harry again..." and it's true!!! Ooh just wait, things are going to get WAY more dramatic! Thanks lovely!!

**dani6531 – **I'm really glad you like it! "Predictability" was one of the things I was worried about when I started this story. I knew almost everyone would assume Ella was in the wrong and I wanted to switch it up. And I did. And then chaos started! I think you're going to like the way it's going though – I've got it all planned out! Thank you lovely!

**Hollis2020 – **Sorry hun! And this chapter wont help heal your broken heart much... Just remember what Batman always says - "It's always darkest before the dawn." Hopefully that wonderful inspirational quote will ease your mind =]

**Holly360 – **Ahhhh thank you!!! I mean, we all know that if we saw the real Danny Jones we could never hate him but in this story EVERYONE wants him to shut the fuck up and go hide in a corner. I mean... he _cheated_! That's HORRIBLE! Ah!! I still can't believe I made him do it lmao.

**Mcflygirly09 – **No, seriously! I know exactly what you mean! I have no IDEA how I could possibly write something like that. I mean. He's Danny Jones. And I made him cheat. (Well, there WAS that whole disaster with at the Ms. World concert but we're not going to think about it!) And you'll just have to keep reading to see how everything turns out =] Don't worry, I'm planning a huge dramatic scene!

**That girl16 – **I really need to stop it with the cliff hangers! I sincerely apologize! Because I _know _when I read a story I get slightly peeved when it's just left like that! I'll apologize now for future cliffys too haha. Anyway, thank you!!! You're wayy too awesome!

**xMcflyxLoverxKatiex – **Ah! Thank you lovely! I'm glad you still like it! Honestly, I was worried that it was so... OUT THERE that people would be like "WHAT THE EFFFF!!!" hahah. But I guess it's a good kind of drama! It'll keep on coming =]

**CrushedCoppelia – **YOU ARE A MAGNIFICENT WOMAN. SERIOUSLY. Like – I don't even know where to begin. You are just a wonderful person and I bow down to your amazing commitment. Like... for real haha. I'm honored that you're my beta and you STILL review! (I feel like I'm giving a speech about you now lmao) anyway, thank you! I love youuu!!!!

**tigerlily1221 – **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (To be totally honest, your review sent me into hysterical laughter even though all you said was "Yeah. I hate you." I couldn't stop laughing!!!) Please, my lovely lovely girl, all will be revealed! Everything happens for a reason!!!!

**gnarley- - **I am so _sorry_! I mean, honestly I'm a little bit flattered that the chapter was able to make you _cry _but still, I don't like making people sad! Normally it's totally not my thing! Part of me is pleased that you were able to get into it enough for that to happen... but then again... ah! I'm sorry! Anyway, this one wasn't happy either! AH! What is WRONG with me?!?!? Anyway, thank you lovely! Your rants were very entertaining =]


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you all for being patient. Updates should be happening regularly for now on =]**

**And please guys, hang in there. I know the story is sad but trust me, mkay?**

****************

"Wait, Ella! _WAIT!" _Danny found himself automatically screaming as her back whipped out the front door. He moved to chase after her, horrified with what had happened. Outside the entrance he looked around in every direction, trying to spot her small form. She'd been moving so fast – how could he have let her get away?

Sudden anger rippled through him, overpowering his disgust and regret. Callie. This was all her fault. She was a disease – a contagious fungus that he'd contracted some how.

In a different, more rational light Danny would've realized how unreasonable he was being. It wasn't just the girl's fault. It was equally his. It always took two to make _this _mistake.

But he wasn't in that different light. He was in _his _light – the red light. Anger.

"CALLIE!" He screamed, charging back into the store with pure hatred coursing through his veins. He could feel his blood pounding against his skin, almost ready to spill through his pores with one more scream. His head felt heavy – like every ounce of emotion he ever felt had suddenly been crammed into his skull. It felt like murder.

"Back so soon?" She asked in a resentful tone – watching him march to the counter with a look of disgust on her face. "I was starting to think you didn't like me," each of her words dripped with malicious sarcasm.

"WHY? Was ANY of that NECESSARY!? What on EARTH were you trying to PROVE! YOU JUST RUINED EVERYTHING!" Danny screamed, his voice never seeming quite so loud before, even when he played in arenas with amplifiers that could make him heard for miles. That all seemed muffled to him now.

"Hey, buddy, this ISN'T my fault! You knew _exactly _what you were getting into when you came to see me!" Callie screamed back, her once sarcastic tone suddenly becoming defensive and angry. Danny welcomed the fight – he needed something to make him feel less human; less in pain.

"OF COURSE IT'S YOUR FAULT! WHAT could POSSESS you to tell her what happened?! WHAT MADE YOU THINK YOU HAD THE RIGHT?" He cried, his eyes burning as he stood in front of her, his hands pressed forcefully against the counter's glass.

"SHE DESERVED TO KNOW, DON'T YOU THINK? How much could you _really _love her if you couldn't be _honest _with her? YOU THINK SHE DESERVED TO BE LIED TO?" Callie asked, her face an inch away from his as she glared back into his eyes, fighting fire with fire.

Her words cut into his chest like a hot smoldering knife. He knew she was right but he could never admit it – he needed to win this battle. He needed to have power over something, seeing as everything else was broken and corrupted.

"If I told her it would've hurt her MORE! I'd rather live with the guilt my ENTIRE life than have her worry over what she did wrong! IT WAS MY FAULT. Why would I make her SUFFER because of MY MISTAKE? _YOU _WERE A MISTAKE!" Danny screeched, his voice thundering like a horrible storm. He was destructive – ready to tear her apart in just a few simple seconds.

"That's not what you said then, Danny. You said I was the best – the best you ever had. You said I made you forget _everything_. Guess what, Dan. You can't forget the unforgettable. _Your _fucking _mistake _will haunt you _forever._" Her voice had dropped to an almost terrifying volume as she glowered up at him.

"Guess what, _Callie_?" Danny sneered as he pulled the small box she'd absentmindedly placed on the table when she'd first came out towards him, "I lied to you. You were _no where near _the best I've ever had." His hands clasped around the box's velvety exterior as he yanked his body away from the counter, ignoring the angry calls she screamed behind him.

He was on a new mission – one that would hopefully redeem his reputation. He needed to find her; he needed to see Ella. It nearly killed his heart every second he thought about the pain he'd caused her – the torture he'd inflicted upon her. He wanted and wished for her pain to go away – it made him sick just thinking about it. He knew, deep in his heart, that he deserved to feel every ounce of sadness and pain that was coursing through his body. He deserved much, much worse.

But it didn't mean that he wouldn't try to help Ella. She deserved to live without sadness upon her shoulders, especially any caused by him. It was the utmost act of betrayal that could think of. He was a traitor.

Danny hadn't even noticed how fast or how far he'd driven until he arrived back in his driveway. It was pitifully hopeful for him to even think Ella had gone back there – but he needed to check just to make sure.

The flat looked exactly how they'd left it – warm and comforting, the air still holding their light and playful kisses before they departed into the horrible night before them.

The place made Danny feel worse.

He quickly ran back out to his car, trying to dislodge the memories that had begun flashing across his mind. He didn't want to think about their past. It terrified him. Almost like when people said that your life flashes before your eyes when you're about to die – if he started picture his and Ella's past life, that would mean he accepted their demise.

And he would do no such thing. Not without a fight.

He peeled out of his driveway, not remembering or bothering to put on his seat belt as he did double the allowed speed limit through the dark suburban streets. No rules or laws mattered during his battle. All was fair in love and war. Or, at least, that was what he'd heard.

Without thinking he parked in his normal parking spot in Harry's driveway, knowing that Ella would probably seek a safe place in her older brother's home. Danny's mind wasn't working as he ran to the front door and swung it open, not even bothering with a knock or a warning call.

_"She'd told us she'd found some girl, Callie's, phone number in his wallet. She didn't want to believe it meant anything," _Izzy was explaining in the living room, the rest of the group circled around her in avid interest. Danny's breath caught in his throat.

"So... it did mean something?" Harry asked, his tone almost disbelieving.

"I suppose so," Izzy replied, looking sadly at Harry before her her attention finally noticed Danny in the faint background. Her eyes widened in fright, unsure of how she was supposed to react. The others noticed her stunned expression and turned to see what she was looking at.

"You." Harry breathed, standing up and walking towards Danny.

"I need to talk to Ella – where is she. I need to-" Danny began, trying to vocally fight his way through his best friends. It nearly killed him to do it.

Until Harry's fist collided with his jaw.

Danny stumbled backwards, slamming into the door as he held his throbbing chin in his hands. It was the first time Harry had ever purposefully hit him – and it really hurt.

"Fuck – Harry, please – let me just-" He was cut off again as Harry pulled him forward by the collar of his shirt. Danny was slightly aware of the door being ripped open behind him and then his entire body flying through the air. He landed sorely on the rough, gravely driveway, every muscle aching as he tried to right himself.

"Ge the fuck away from my house!" Harry yelled as Danny stood up and tried to approach the door again. It nearly killed him to see all the damage he'd done – his best friend was glaring at him as though they were arch-enemies. The background noise was the rest of the group, shouting things that he couldn't decipher. He wasn't able to tell if they were cheers for or against him.

He was pretty sure he could take a guess, though.

"Please, Harry – she needs to know what happened! She needs to know I'm sorry!" Danny cried, hopelessly praying for mercy. His jaw ached and he was pretty sure there were hundreds of tiny cuts covering his back from his fall. He could block it all out if Harry let him have just a minute inside.

"GET THE FUCK OUT!" Harry screamed again, pushing Danny away from the door, a terrifying fire in his eye that nearly killed the guitarist. "WHAT DOES SHE NEED TO KNOW DAN? THAT IT WAS ALL A MISTAKE? YOU DIDN'T MEAN IT? THAT _DOESN'T MAKE IT GO AWAY_!" Harry was screaming, his face unmistakeably furious as he threw his hands sporadically in the air, pointing threateningly at Danny. "I KNEW THIS WOULD HAPPEN! I WARNED HER! HOW _COULD _YOU!"

Danny couldn't seem to find the strength in him to answer. There was nothing he could possibly say that would calm Harry's anger. There was no _honest _thing he could say. He could lie and say nothing happened – that it was all a misunderstanding – but even that didn't seem as though it would pass.

"I just... Harry, I'm so, _so sorry_," Danny tried, his heart sinking through the Earth's crust as his voice cracked on the last two words.

Harry's face crinkled in anger and his fists twitched. Suddenly, Tom and Dougie came into view, their faces solemn as they viewed the scene before them. They each took one of Harry's arms and pulled him back inside, mumbling words Danny couldn't understand as they glanced at him from over their shoulders. Danny stumbled and fell to his knees, looking up at the large house as his hopes fell.

"...Danny, go home," someone whispered to him, tapping his shoulder from his left. Maddy stood with a withdrawn expression, her eyes emotionless as she observed him.

"But... Ella..." he choked, heartbroken.

"Go home." She repeated, turning away and silently closing the door behind her.

He listened as the lock clicked, blocking him out for the first time in history.

****************

**gnarley- - **WHEW! I'm strangely relieved that you didn't cry! The number of depressing chapters is almost up – we're nearing the end of them in a bit. I'll be SO relieved when these sad chaps are all over. I actually really dislike writing them! And I'm extremely flattered that you talked to your friends about this story! Like... just thank you!! Even if they didn't care – THANK YOU!!! hahaha!

**McFlygirly09 – **Right?!?!? And wasn't there that whole scandal with the Ms. World contest or something? I've got no idea what happened because I live in the states and get absolutely no McFly news but it seemed pretty legit. But he's our Danny. We'll love him all the same. Anyway, thank you lovely!!

**zabster95 – **Hahahah! My lovely youtube-mcfly friend, I was literally SPEECHLESS from that video. All I could think was "Ohmygod how fucking hot is Tom right now!" SERIOUSLY watched each video twice lmao! Oh and Danny was so sad because Ella had discovered the truth – Danny had cheated. And Callie was such a bitch because... she just is lmao. In her nature, I guess. AH anyway, thank you lovely!

**peacelovebooksx107 – **I am so sorry that the last chapter made you sad =[ honestly, I'm slightly angry that I had to do it. Normally I HATE upsetting people. But it had to be done for the story... ah I'm so sorry! Give it a little while – I promise there's a reason for it all!

**randomrayyxx3 – **I am SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO sorry! Like – as sorry as Danny is at the end of this chapter! Please, my lovely, lovely friend, give it a few chapters and hopefully you'll see why it was all necessary! Danny and Ella need your support!

**Holly360 – **Thank you very much! But as you can see _now, _he did try to go after her. He just couldn't find her because he was yelling at Callie for so long. Ugh I was so frustrated with him here! And I'm the writer lmao! Anyway, thanks again!!!

**alysmiley – **Thank you SO much lovely! I agree completely! I mean, the last chapter was so sad but I was just SO happy with how it came out! I was really proud haha. So for you to like it that much means a lot to me! Seriously, you compared it to New Moon. Like... WOW! Haha. And you DID sound like an announcer person!! "Wait and see in the next chapter of.... The Fairy Tale Got TWISTED!!!" hahaha! I LOVE YOU!

**That girl16 – **Haha thank you! I'm glad you liked it! Honestly, even though the last chapter was really sad and slightly really depressing... it was basically my favorite chapter in the entire story. I was just really proud of the way it came out! Still, I'm hoping a future chapter will make me even happier. Haha and I think Harry was being the considerate older brother instead of going "I told you so" he just flipped on Dan. Ah! Anyway, thanks again!!

**McFlYiNgHiGh – **Ahhhh lovely I'm sorry you feel so weird! I know you're a Danny lover and this is probably weird to read but it was necessary. And I know EXACTLY what you mean! DUDE when I was watching Tom's vid from Paris I was literally speechless. SO FREAKING HOT. Like... I wish I was that camera man. Soooo freakinngg attractiveee!!! lmao LOVE!

**xMcflyxLoverxKatiex - **Ah! I'm so sorry you almost cried! Part of me is flattered that you were able to feel so much from the story, but I'd rather make people happy than sad! These next few chapters are going to be really depressing. Don't listen to ANY sad songs as you read!

**x-xmcflymaniacx-x - **You're the 200TH REVIEWER!!! EPICNESS IS BEING THROWN YOUR WAYY! Espeically because your mood was so sad ='[ I'm so sorry my love! Bare with me on this one - Batman was onto something when he said "It's always darkest before the dawn." I promise it's all for something!

**TisBeKiko **- Harry really did totally kick his ass lmao. Like... holy crap it was weird writing it haha. And thank you! I love drama too though I was always worried that I made it seem WAY too cliche! (Though I like a lot of cliche as well... so I personally enjoy it! hahaha!) anyway, thank you very much! I'm glad you got your review in!!!


	17. Chapter 17

**I am SO sorry that these last few chapters have had longer periods between them than I normally do. I promise I'll try to keep up with it! The "school" excuse is getting old.**

**Anyways, here's more depressing for you.**

**Oh and by the way... refer to chapter 3 (I think?) if you're confused about where they are lol**

****************

"I really don't think you should worry about having to go today, Ella. No one is forcing you to," Harry's worried tone finally met my ears, releasing all of the tension that had been building around us. I automatically sighed, trying to ignore him as I finished lacing my sandals. It'd been a silent morning – both Harry and I tip-toeing around each other as we both prepared ourselves for the day. (And Maddy's presence nonexistent as she had gotten ready at Dougie's place.)

Harry and I had made it perfectly clear (in a completely silent way) that there was to be no discussion about what had happened between Danny and I. A few days had already gone past and even though my entire body still hurt, I was able to put on a fake-face for everyone else.

"Harry, I want to go. I need to get out of this house," I smiled, trying to convince him that this party was good for me when we both knew it clearly wasn't.

"But... why don't you and I go to a film or something? Anything but... I just don't know if _this_ is the best idea," Harry sighed again, his hands raking through his hair as he stood awkwardly in my doorway, his face full of worry.

In my heart I honestly agreed with my brother. Going to this party was the stupidest thing I could ever do – it would _not _solve a thing. But some other part of my body needed to prove that I could keep on living. I needed to know that even though I'd been beaten to the ground, I could still get up and keep on moving.

"Well, I know it doesn't seem very logical, but it's going to happen eventually," I had to choose my words carefully, weighing the impact of each syllable on my tongue before I spoke it. I knew Harry would understand what I meant, even in it's vagueness.

"Does it have to be so soon though? Don't you think you should have a little bit more time before... well... you know," Harry coughed, his eyebrows knitting together in a way that automatically alerted me to what he was thinking. He wasn't very happy about it either.

"Look, as much as it may hurt, this is something that I can live with. You're in a _band _with him, Haz. He's one of your best friends-" Harry interrupted me with a hearty, patronizing scoff, "_and_ we need to learn to adjust back to the way things were before. We were able to live apart once – we can do it again," I tried to speak optimistically, though with every word my heart beat harder in my chest – so hard it was almost painful. Could Harry see through my facade?

"So what? We'll go back to when you two fought whenever you were in seeing distance of each other?" Harry asked rhetorically, not pleased with the way the conversation was going.

It was weird talking to Harry like this. Neither of us had talked about how we would regard Danny since... well... and it was weird to see Harry angrier than myself.

"No – we're passed that. For right now, Harry, I'm just going to pretend like he doesn't exists. That's all I can handle," I sighed as I led the way through the house and down the stairs, heading for the front door. Harry followed silently behind me, lost in thought from our conversation.

We soon arrived at the party; it was the kick off to the making of their new album. I recognized a few of the producers and technicians that Harry had worked with in the past but there were also many new faces that I didn't know. It always surprised me to see just how successful my brother really was.

"Look, there's Maddy and Dougie. Let's go sit with them," Harry suggested as we entered the room, immediately spotting the two jokesters laughing humorously at a back table. I followed him through the maze of people, my eyes scanning through room automatically. I knew I wasn't supposed to look for him, but part of me needed to know if he was there. Maybe he'd chickened out and didn't show up.

"Hey guys! What took you so long?" Maddy asked as her eyes suddenly tore away from Dougie's face and landed on our approaching bodies. Dougie turned his head around and smiled enthusiastically at our arrival.

They were just... too happy.

"Car trouble," Harry lied, though I didn't understand why. We weren't even late, so why was he making excuses?

"Ah, that's a nasty kind of trouble. Majorly sucks," Maddy wrinkled her nose, causing Dougie to laugh. I silently watched them for a few minutes, unable to help the smile that eventually crawled onto my face. Their cute little remarks and completely obvious attraction for each other was just so hopeful and amazing. It was a nice distraction from my own horrible love-life.

"Let this be out final battle!" Dougie laughed as he and Maddy began dueling with bread sticks. Every time their sticks collided, they both made eccentric light-saber sounds, mimicking Star Wars.

I envied their dorkiness so much.

"Aha! I won!" Maddy declared after she literally took a large bite off the end of Dougie's bread stick. He looked at the bitten food particle in his hands, absolutely shocked.

"You... you cheated!" He gasped, leaning forward and biting off a large chunk of her own bread.

"This means war!" And with that, Maddy re-initiated their light-saber battle.

"So much for that last one being their final battle," I chuckled to Harry as our friends began dueling once again.

"Just wait... maybe the bread sticks will become magic wands and they'll start dueling at Hogwarts," Harry mumbled back, a light grin on his face.

I grinned back, unable to help myself. It was strange seeing how this night really was going in my favor. From the start I thought that I was going to completely regret my decision to come, but coming out and having a good time actually seemed to be helping me. Dougie and Maddy were like a sadness antidote; a cure for depression.

I mean, I'm not going to say that I was completely free of the pain. My heart still felt heavy and every beat kind of felt like a small stab. But everything felt cushioned, softer some how, like it was all starting to fade away.

Maybe with enough time I could actually be healed. I'd never understood it when people said that before about love – but I got it now. Time heals all wounds – it's a completely legitimate equation.

"Maddy, you've got to stop biting my stick! I'll have nothing left in the end!" Dougie whined as he shook the small portion of his bread in her face.

Harry suddenly burst out into uncontrollable laughter, his body shaking as he tried to stifle his giggles. I stared at him for a moment before I realized what had set him off, and then I went into my own fit of laughter.

"What's so funny?" Dougie asked, looking over at Maddy who finally caught on and began blushing profusely, though that didn't stop her laughter as well.

"He'll catch on in a moment!" I giggled, looking at Dougie as I spoke to my brother. A few moments later and he let out a long groan.

"Ugh, Harry! Way to have a dirty mind!" Dougie rolled his eyes, throwing the last bit of his bread stick at my brother's head. Harry picked it up and popped it in his mouth.

"You guys are nuts," I chuckled, though every ounce of my being was completely thankful that I had them in my life. They were my daily dose of Happy.

Though my three friends seemed to take what I said the wrong way as they all looked at me with large, shocked eyes. It was weird – normally they called each other worse names than 'nuts', so why were they looking at me so strangely?

"Guys? What-" And before I could finish my sentence I knew why they all suddenly looked so worried.

My daily dose of Happy was suddenly overpowered by depression.

_He _was here.

****************

**randomrayyxx3 – **Hahaha I'm glad you liked Harry's kick-ass-ness! I was so proud of him =] And to think that maybe 5 or 6 chapters ago we all wanted to punch HIM in the face! XD I love it when that happens =] (not people getting punched in the face... that's cruel. Finding out I was wrong lol. That's what I mean haha)

**gnarley- - **Ahhhh!!!! I should go back and see how many people I've made cry with this story and send you all "I'M SO SORRY" cards with pretty pictures of McFly and other wonderful presents because I feel so bad! I'm glad you still like it though – that means it's good! Right? lmao

**CrushedCoppelia – **We are the epitome of a win-win situation. Because we're just that awesome XD. And I _know _you're proud of Harry – it took a lot of effort for me to write that McFight! Normally I'm horrible with fight scenes lmao. We'll just say that it was because of YOUR evil Harry influences that coached me through it =] DUDE I think we'll have to do a short one-shot of your Harry and my Harry having a drink together in a bar. THAT would be a work of art!!!! XD

**TisBeKiko – **Ah! No – it's great that you love Harry now! I really love how that can happen in story – like you find out you judged a character wrong or something? I don't know how to explain it! But everyone should be proud of Harry now for being an epic brother. He win's the award lol. Thank you!!!

**Holly360 – **Danny had it coming, didn't he? Though I still feel ridiculously guilty because Danny _does _seem quite upset about the entire situation and he's _trying _to make it right... but still... the dude cheated. That equals at least one punch to the face from the older brother. It's like a law lmao. Anyway, thank you!!!

**That girl16 – **I completely understand how you're feeling! I think you're supposed to feel all torn in two – like supportive of Harry yet sad for Danny at the same time! Both feelings are right, but it doesn't really make sense! Just wait and see =]

**xMcflyxLoverxKatiex – **Ah my love I'm sorry it made you cry! I want to like... rush through these depressing chapters and give you guys happy ones but for some reason I seem to be uploading these SLOWER? What is wrong with me?!?! AH!! Anyway, thank you!!!!

**zabster95 – **Haha I completely agree! I'll admit, Tom's my favorite... he's just so great! But besides that I barely have any other favorites out of the four. They're all too awesome =] Anyway, glad you liked the chapter! I'm hoping to update quicker lmao

**x-xmcflymaniacx-x – **I'm glad the batman quote made you happy =] Though I'm sad you ALSO almost cried! Jeez I should be sent t an anti-mean camp! With all the people I'm reducing to tears I'm like a bully or something lmao. SERIOUS apologies are being sent your way! But also big THANK YOUs too!! hahah that was my dork moment lmao

**McFly girly09 – **OOH! I never knew the details to that whole story! How on earth do you "accidentally" make out with someone? I mean, I love Danny to bits but that's definitely not a smart excuse lmao. ANYWAY I'm glad you liked the chapter! Thank you for the wonderful info!!!

**bananahana – **Oh it's fine, really! As long as you like the stories, that's all I really care about! Though it _is _really nice to hear from readers lol. WOW and seriously, when you say things so complimentary like you did in your review... I should be PAYING you!!! lmao that was so sweet! I'm so happy you like the stories – I'll try to update more! I promise! Thank you lovely!!

**dani6531 – **Hahaa I'm SO happy you enjoyed it!!! Harry finally had his moment =] It was his subtle, kind way of saying "I told you so" lmao. But really... if Ella had listened to Harry in the beginning and broke it off with Danny... this story wouldn't be nearly as interesting as it is now lmao. Glad our Haz got in his face-punching time =] Thank you lovely!


	18. Chapter 18

**Was this update quick enough? Look at me go now!!! **

**OH and if ANY OF you are interested in learning more about how Dougie and Maddy came to be, then go read my new one-shot that was sparked by CrushedCoppelia!! **

****************

Danny Jones looked as broken on the outside as I felt on the inside. My eyes painfully raked him over as he walked through the doorway and into the hall with Tom and Gio following solemnly in his wake. His normally beautiful curly locks were pressed unattractively to his head from what I assumed to be unclean grease. His suit looked wrinkled like it was just picked up off the floor and then thrown on in a lazy hurry, as his tie lay slightly lopsided because he probably had to do it up himself.

But his face was what struck me the most. Where he normally had a permanent smile, he now had a deep, unemotional frown. Like his body was there in the room but what made him _Danny _was off somewhere else. His eyes were empty, too. Dark round shadows circled his lids as he slowly blinked, taking in the atmosphere around him.

And then our eyes met.

I looked away, unable to bear the thought of holding his gaze. It made me sick and I couldn't even begin to figure out why. All I knew was that even when I was seeing him in such a pathetically sad state, I wasn't able to feel the correct amount of sorrow for him. Last week, I would've been at his side in an instant, worrying over him and fussing about his clothes.

Now I looked at him and all I saw was an uncared for, abandoned shell.

"You okay, Ella? Want to go for a walk?" Maddy's voice broke into my train of thought, her eyes baring into my own as I came back down to earth. I shook my head, trying to communicate that I was fine, even though it was perfectly clear that I wasn't. I couldn't seem to find my voice.

The group slowly approached the table, unsure looks on two out of three of their faces. I turned my head down to my lap, determined to compose myself enough before they arrived. I could handle this. I _had _to handle this. Being _unable _to handle this was not an option.

Sort of like I had a six sense, I could tell when they were right behind me and about to sit down at the table. To my extreme luck (or to his sever kindness), Tom took the seat to my left, followed by Gio and then finally, Danny. I kept my eyes trained on my lap, acknowledging their presence with a curt nod. The air suddenly felt tainted – like I was breathing in poison.

A stretch of silence went by, strange and foreign in McFly-world. There was never a dry, awkward moment among the group. I suddenly felt sick again.

The group began talking around me, forcing conversation as a hopeless way to escape the awkward silence. I could barely concentrate; their words went in one ear and right out the other. I was busy focusing all of my attention on the neatly folded napkin situated on my plate, trying to make it seem interesting in the slightest way possible. Hours seemed to go by when in reality, we were sitting uncomfortably in our seats for under ten minutes. I was going to die.

"...what do you think, Ella? Does Doug have enough facial hair to be considered a man yet?" Tom asked in a kind, humorous voice. I turned away from my plate, catching the blonde's sympathetic gaze. He was trying so hard.

"Yeah, I've got enough stubble to be considered a man _twice_!" Dougie laughed, his eyes meeting mine as well. I could tell he wanted the awkward tension to go away – there was nothing Dougie hated more than unspoken feelings. He always got so nervous and twitchy.

And then, out of horrible habit, I looked over at Him. On any other day, it would've been an acceptable move, making eye contact with his gorgeous blue eyes as Dougie concocted some strange story. Though today, our gaze locking was anything but helpful. It was as though he was expecting it – like he knew me so well that he could read my mind; my subconscious. He _knew _I was going to look over at him, which was why he was staring so determinedly back at me.

And his stare hurt. It hurt so bad.

"I think..." I choked out, taring my eyes away as they began to sting. I would not cry in front of my friends. I would _not_. "I think... Excuse me," I mumbled, spinning around in my chair in what I hoped to be a casual way before I stood up and walked away from the table.

I was wrong about coming to the party. I knew it was in everyone else's best interest for me to get over Danny quickly – to make the littlest amount of tension possible so everyone could move on. But I'd overlooked _my _ability to move on. How could I sit civilly at a table with him after he hurt me so damn much? As he still hurts me now? I was expecting too much of myself.

My mind continued to reel as I found myself in the woman's bathroom, completely alone. I stared at my reflection in the mirror, trying to make my eyes look happy and safe. Though all I saw staring back at me was this broken, beat up girl who had the worst luck when it came to love.

I was distracted from my horribly depressing thoughts by the sound of my phone buzzing. I unzipped my handbag, searching for it, hoping that maybe it would be my escape. Maybe someone could come pick me up.

I was wrong to hope.

Harry was texting me. Danny had left the table; excused himself to the bathroom. Harry wanted me to stay clear.

I didn't need telling twice.

Did Harry honestly believe I would purposefully go looking for the man who took my heart and stabbed it? He was my brother – he knew me better than that.

I should've listened to him from the very beginning. I mean, it was _the _Danny Jones, after all. That was what Harry repeatedly said. Why did I have to be so blind? I wished I could take it all away.

"Ella?"

_Why?_

Why did he have to do this? I was hiding; avoiding. I didn't want to see him or talk to him or listen to anything he had to say. Why on earth did he insist on hurting me so damn much?

"Ella?" He whispered again as I continued to stare down at the bathroom counter. Did he think I would grace him with an answer? Did he _actually _think I wanted to see him? I wanted him gone.

"... will you look at me?" His voice sounded so wounded and feeble, almost like he was on the verge of tears. My heart broke even more as I closed my eyes and sighed. Even now when I hated him so, so much... he still had a hold on me

Danny sighed as I continued to face away from him. I heard him move closer, his shoes slowly sliding along the bathroom's dark red tile. Where could I go? I felt sick as he moved closer. I winced away, praying he wouldn't try to touch me. Even the slightest hand on my shoulder would tear my heart into unfixable shreds.

He stopped where he was, only a foot or two away from me. His hand reached out – doing exactly what I feared he would do. He knew me too well; knew that I couldn't resist him. It was unhealthy – it was horrible for him to use my weaknesses like this.

But he suddenly hesitated moving his hand forward as he noticed me shrinking away. Was there an ounce of courtesy left in him? Would he finally give me what I wanted and just leave me alone?

"Ella... just let me explain... please," he begged me, his voice pleading with my silence. I didn't want to hear what he had to say. I couldn't say anything back. I'd lost my voice again.

Danny took my silence as a go-ahead, using the time to speak freely. "Ella, you have no, _no _idea how horrible I feel. I hate myself. I'm sick of myself. I can't believe I could hurt you so much." His words cut deep into my brain, sounding so convincing and truthful. I wanted to believe him, my heart yearned to be back in his embrace, but I used all of my willpower to suppress my instincts. It was irrational for me to sympathize with him.

"But you've got to believe me, Ella – it was such a horrible, _disgusting _mistake. I've hated myself since that night. I wanted to tell you – I really did – but I didn't know how. I didn't want to tell you over the phone while you were at school and when you came home... you just seemed so happy. I couldn't hurt you. I'm so sorry you had to find out this way. Just, please, Ella believe me – it was a complete mistake. I love you. Callie – the girl – she means nothing to me, I swear..." he continued speaking, his words rushing together so quickly as he tried to explain himself. I forced my eyes shut and tuned my hearing down to an almost deafness. I refused to hear the words he had to say. It was always the same thing anyway.

"...but I swear, Ella, it was the biggest mistake of my life. You know I wouldn't do anything to hurt you – not like this. Never like this. I didn't tell you because I didn't want to hurt you. I truly love you so much. Please, believe me. Please." I wanted to believe him. I knew I could be happier if I did. But I also knew that deep down inside, I could never forgive him. I would always wonder... I would always hurt...

"Ella... say something..." Danny whispered, his body moving a tad bit closer to mine as I continued to stare determinedly down at the counter.

I was thinking. I wanted to choose my words carefully so he couldn't misinterpret a thing. I wanted it all to be clear and precise so there would be no confusion in the air. If he wanted to know my feelings, I would tell him.

"I trusted you," I began, my own voice sounding strangely foreign as I continued to stare blankly at my hands.

"I know, and I'm so sorry-" I cut him off, not bothering to hear what he had to say.

"I trusted you when I went back to school. I gave you the opportunity to back out if you thought you couldn't handle the long distance. You could've spared me from all of this pain if you had just been honest from the beginning. If you really didn't want to hurt me, you would've stopped it right there," I spoke quietly as I envisioned our last day together when I had to go back to school.

"But I didn't know it would happen – I wanted to be with you-"

"You wanted me to speak and I spoke. You want me to forgive you and I can't. Not now and not ever," I sighed, picking up my purse and making my way towards the door. Danny stood behind me, his mouth and eyes wide with horror. He must have imagined this scene going a different way.

"I just didn't want to hurt you..." he mumbled, his voice cracking at the end.

"I'd rather hate the truth than love a lie. What would be the point?" My voice was stoic and direct. I needed to be strong – at least until I was out of his sight.

"Ella... please don't go..." He was begging now. I knew it was his last resort and he knew I would fall for it.

"Goodbye..." I whispered over my shoulder, leaving the room, and Danny, in my wake.

****************

**TisBeKiko -** Hahaha I'm glad you found the stick thing entertaining! I figured that a small bit of humor was needed to balance out the ridiculous amount of depression going on in this fic right now lol. Haha and if you get working on those awards for Harry, we'll have to make SURE he gets them. If we really did mail them he'd be like "what the fuck? Best big brother?" hahahah! Confuse him to bits =] anyway, thank you lovely!!!

**gnarley- - **Ahhhhh is it really pervy that when you said "naked mcfly photos" I immediately thought of Tom jipping us out of a beautiful picture of Dougie?!?!?! And then I got angry!?!?! LMAO I'm still pretty upset that he never posted that picture! Got my hopes up for NOTHIGN!! AH! And no, I've never seen Les Mis myself but I've basically heard the entire story line lol. But I get what you mean - seriously, I cried in Lilo and Stitch lmao. I'm THAT pathetic! XD Hahaha anyway, glad you liked it!!! Peace lovely!

**Holly360 - **Aw I'm very glad you liked it! You're such a sweet reader and reviewer =] you always say the nicests things! Anyway, I'm super happy you're still enjoying it and hopefully I'll stop the McFights soon!!! Hahaha peace lovely!

**randomrayyxx3 - **Hahaha I'm glad you found it funny! To be TOTALLY honest when I put it in I thought a lot of people would've been like "Wow... how horribly cliche. That's been done a million times." But surprisingly people found it funny! Which can't be anything but good!! XD so thank you! And I'm really glad you love Dougie and Maddy. For real, they're like the only sunshine to this story right now haha. Anyway, peace lovely!

**xMcflyxLoverxKatiex - **Hahaha I hope this one didn't make you cry too!!! And see? I'm trying to update fast again! I don't know what happened to me over the last few chapters... I promise to get out of that funk! I feel really bad! lmao haha anyway, thank you lovely!!!

**zabster95 - **Oh my GOODNESS lovely of course I knew you were a girl! Well, I mean, I would've been very surprised if you were a dude! lmao but who knows anymore! When I say "Favorite mcfly guy" I mean which ONE is your favorite! Not that I'm calling you a guy! Ahhhh this is one of my least favorite things about the computer. Everything gets mixed up lmao because there's no emotion in text! (Well... _I_ think there is but this is what my TEACHER says. Old hag... haha) OH and I refer to almost everyone as "dude" - totally signifying my american-ness... so that might've mixed it up more! Anyway, sorry for the confusion! XD and thanks for the review! Glad you liked it!!!! Peace lovely!

**dani6531 - **Glad you liked it! Would it surprise you or ruin the story if I told you that the scene came to me in a dream? Except it wasn't Dougie and Maddy. It was me and my best friend lmao. And we didn't say the "stop biting my stick!" thing at the end. That just popped into my head as it went along lmao. ANYWAY thank you! I'm glad you liked it!!! And I can't claim complete credit for the term "McFight" - not quite sure where I picked it up from though. Still great!!!!

**McFlygirly09 - **I'm so glad you liked it!!! I really really really wanted to make a chapter that at least picked up a little bit from the long string of depression that's been happening! Dougie and Maddy really are the antidote to any sad situation, as Ella so cleaverly discovered. Those two ficitonal characters will always make me laugh =] anyway, super glad you liked it!!! Thanks lovely!

**Tigerlily1221 - **I think I'm just going to give you a cookie because you're just made of total awesome lmao. For real - the virtual cookie is ALL YOURS!!! But Harry's done beating Danny up... for now... maybe =] HAHAHAH now you'll never know until something (or IF something!) happens =] ooh I feel like I'm full of power! This is kinda cool! Anyway! Thank you super lovely!!!! XD


	19. Chapter 19

**Today was a very long, stressful day. Tomorrow is going to be long too. But your reviews for the last chapter really made me smile. Have I told you all recently just how much I love you? **

**I love you THISSS MUCCHH!!! (That's A LOT!)**

****************

_"Look, I'm worried about her too, Harry, you know I am. But I think allowing her to just stay locked up in her room wont solve anything. It's just encouraging her to hide from her problems." _

_"So what do you suggest then, Iz? That I tell her to get over it and shove her back into the real world? She has to go back to school next week. Give her some time to prepare herself for that."_

_"How can she prepare herself sitting in her room alone?"_

_"Look... I don't know. But it's what she wants to do. Let her be..." _Harry voice trailed off in a hushed whisper as I listened from behind my bedroom door. Out of old habit I bit my lip, guilt rippling through my stomach as I overheard the calm argument. They both cared for me so much and I showed them nothing in return apart from shutting them out and wallowing alone in self pity. And yet somehow, they still worried over me. No matter how hard I tried pull away from it.

I continued to listen, slightly aware that I'd only heard Harry's footsteps trail away down the soft wooden staircase. I internally wondered to myself if Izzy was still outside my door, staring at it in the thoughtful way I'd grown used to seeing. How could I settle her and Harry's concern?

My hand was about to open my door when my phone rang. I'd become a pro at ignoring it by now. I didn't even acknowledge the light vibration coming from inside my pocket.

"Izzy?" I asked, clearing my throat as I opened the door, hoping she'd still be standing there. As I predicted her small pale form was preoccupied before the wooden frame, concern and deep thought coating her facial features. When she noticed me standing in the door way, she immediately stood up straighter, her eyes wide with surprise.

"Ella! Oh – are you okay? Do you need me to get you anything?" Her voiced rushed as she moved forward and comfortingly touched my arm. I bit my lip again, choosing my words carefully.

"I'm fine, really. I was actually wondering if... you wanted to go out? I need um... a new pair of shoes." Was it obvious that I was making it all up as I went along? Improvisation wasn't entirely my thing.

"Oh! Really? Well, that sounds perfect!" Izzy's face lit up with a bright smile, like I'd just made her day or something. It warmed my wounded heart a little bit to know that I was still capable of making others happy.

We arrived at the mall a rough twenty minutes later, Izzy chatting loquaciously about trivial gossip. Tom and Gio had lost Marvin up a tree. Her and Harry were discussing the new tour. Dougie and Maddy had gone on _another _date. It surprised me a little bit that I'd missed so much. How long had I been locked up in my room? Two days _max_?

I _was _aware that I had a tendency to run away from the problems in my life. The number of times I took to wallowing in my room seemed to multiply like rabbits every time I visited Harry's. Strange that it always had to do with Danny Jones...

My pocket began vibrating again.

"Oh look – let's go in here," I interrupted Izzy's constant chatter and pulled her into a cute shoe shop. We fooled around, trying on ridiculously high heels and disgustingly odd designed flats as I continued to ignore the ringing coming from my pocket. I knew it would stop eventually. It always did.

"I swear, Love, we're going to find you a beautiful pair of heels _eventually. _No more of this bottomless supply of converses," Izzy laughed as we exited the store, shoe boxes stored under both of our arms.

"Can't blame me for my addiction. Seriously, how could I pass these up?" I opened the box to view the starry shoes held within, laughing as I did so. It was odd just how much retail therapy seemed to help anyone's bad mood. Especially when you had your brother's credit card.

"Well... those _are _pretty cool," Izzy begrudgingly agreed, a small smile overtaking her face as she led the way towards the food court. We stopped at the Starbucks and ordered coffee, taking seats at a small secluded table in the back.

"Tom is evil for getting me addicted to this," Izzy mumbled, liking the whip cream out of the top of her peppermint cappuccino.

"Yeah, an evil genius," I laughed, dipping my finger in and slurping some up myself and laughing at her stunned face.

Before she could reply, my phone vibrated again. Though this time, it was audible against the hard plastic table.

"Is that your phone going off?" She asked, frowning in confusion as she tried to identify the source of the noise.

"Um... yeah. It's nothing important," I mumbled, my mood dropping down from my artificial high. It was so easy for my true feelings to make themselves known.

"Why don't you answer it? Who is it?" Izzy asked, clearly not able to connect two and two.

"Um... Danny's been trying to get a hold of me for awhile..." I mumbled again, looking down at the table as my phone stopped it's constant vibrating.

"Oh... _oh_..." Her face looked horrified as she realized where our conversation had turned. "I'm... I'm sorry for bringing it up Ella. I didn't want you to have to think about it at all today-"

"It's not you fault, Iz. Don't worry. I would've thought about it no matter what – he wont stop calling," I grumbled pulling my phone out and showing her the ridiculous amount of missed calls.

"Wow... that's determination."

"You're telling me... I'm thinking he'll have to fall asleep at some point. He's been calling at thirty minute intervals for about eight hours now," I sighed, placing my phone on the table in front of me as I sipped my drink.

"Did he just start today?"

"No, he called all day yesterday too. I eventually just turned my phone off. I don't know why he thinks I'll listen to what he has to say now. I already heard everything there was to hear at the party. What could be any different?" I began venting all of my pent up frustration out to Izzy, frowning angrily down at my phone as though it was all to blame. The poor little device never saw it coming.

Izzy pondered my words for a moment, her face thoughtful again. It was then that I noticed just how much I needed her advice – she was so perceptive and thorough. If I could trust anyone it would definitely be Izzy.

"This is strange...." Izzy finally spoke, her eyes meeting mine was surprising confused curiosity.

"What is?" I asked, not following her train of thought.

"Danny's... determination. It's not... _like _him to be like this," she spoke slowly, measuring each of her words before she said it. I rolled my eyes, suddenly very caught up on what she was thinking.

"That's because he's never dated one of his friend's sisters before. He's just trying to save face, seriously. He doesn't like it when people are mad at him-"

"But Ella... this is different. I know you don't think it is, but just hear me out. Danny's _never _gone after an... ex like this before. Even if the situation was awkward like now. Don't you think he'd be more worried about trying to work Harry over, if what you thought was true?" She asked me, a serious look on her face. I wouldn't deny that her logic was correct, though that didn't make it any easier for me to accept.

"So what're you saying? He actually cares about me? I'm honestly not sure if I really give a damn-"

"I know, Ella, I know. Just... maybe if you answer his calls and _tell _him that. Let him know that this constant calling needs to stop because you're not going to change your mind. Danny's new to this half of a relationship – he's never been the one on the begging end before. I don't think he knows when enough is enough," Izzy explained, shrugging her shoulders as she sympathetically looked me over.

I sighed, closing my eyes and imagining the conversation. Could I tell him that I never wanted to speak to him again? Could I honestly say that we were finished for good? That nothing he could say or do would make me change my mind?

All of the answers were Yes.

And then my phone rang.

"What do you say?" Izzy asked, her eyes flicking to my phone and then back to my face. I took one more deep breath and then brought the device to my ear.

"Hello?" I asked, hoping to sound professionally formal as Izzy's eyes encouraged me from across the table. I could do this. I was strong.

_"E-Ella?" _Danny asked, his voice absolutely shocked to hear my own.

"Yes. Can I help you with something?" I tried to take the bitchiness out of my tone. I wanted to remain neutral.

_"I just... I didn't think you were going to answer..._"

"Well... I did. What did you need to tell me?" I hated my awkward social abilities.

_"I... um... I don't really know how to begin. Could we maybe... meet up to talk about-"_

"Danny, I'm kind of busy right now. Either say what you have to say or-"

_"Okay, okay. Sorry... um... I just wanted to say..._" he took a deep breath before continuing, as though he was composing himself. _"I don't know how else to say I"m Sorry that will convince you that I'm truly disgusted with myself. I can't sleep, knowing that I... hurt you so much. I can't forgive myself. I just... can't do anything. Please, hear me out Ella. I honestly love you so much... I can't be without you..." _

As Danny continued talking I stared determinedly down at the table. His voice sounded the same; his northern accent sounding strong as he got so emotional. His words sounded the same too, though. Like he copied them out of a movie and recycled them for his own situation. They were generic and... almost fake. Like he knew he _had _so say them. Not that he _wanted _to.

_"Ella... please... I need you..." _He finally trailed off, sighing in withdrawal towards the end.

"Danny...." I began, looking up at Izzy for support. Her face encouraged me to say what I needed to say – no matter what it was. "Danny... I can't promise you anything. I can't give you anything that you want right now," I began, searching inside myself for the strength to finish my thought.

_"But Ella-"_

"I'm not ready. Your expectations of me are insane. Please – I need more time to consider _anything_. And don't take that the wrong way. I'm not promising anything in the future. This... isn't a situation that normally gets fixed." I sighed, my own heart breaking slightly though in an odd way, _this _particular break was different. One that made me stronger.

_"Don't say that... please_,"

"I'm telling you how I feel. Now I would really appreciate it if you would take a break with the phone calls. It doesn't help me think at all," my words were so harsh. I didn't want to be _that _horrible... "Just... give me some time to process everything, okay? Civility is the only thing I can promise for now." I finished, closing my eyes as Izzy rubbed my arm in support.

_"I... okay. I can deal with that. I... I miss you." _

"Look... I've got to go, Danny. I'll see you around..." I needed to hang up. I could only handle so much.

_"Oh... okay. Um... bye, Ella..."_

"Bye..." I sighed, ending the call and throwing my phone down onto the table as if it were tabooed.

"Was it hard?" Izzy asked, her eyes stinging with sympathy and sadness.

"One of the hardest things I've ever done..." I sighed, leaning my head onto my arms and closing my eyes. "One of the hardest things I've ever done in my life..."

Izzy sat silently for a moment, her hand still softly rubbing my arm.

"Know what you need?" She suddenly said, her eyes alight with sudden excitement. I looked at her with curiosity, wondering what she could possibly think would cheer me up. "A club night!"

****************

**peacelovebooksx107 – **I have this story basically finished on my computer. I have three more chapters to go and then I'm starting a different one that's been in my head for awhile. When I get all the chapters uploaded for THIS story, then I'll probably start posting the other one. I don't have a story completed before I post it, but I keep 5 or 6 chapters ahead most of the time. So that's why I'm usually quick =] I think that basically answers your question lol. Anyway, glad you liked it! Thank you!!

**randomrayyxx3 – **AH! Once again, I'm so so so sorry! This was KIND of better, right? I mean... at least she was civil with him? That's as close to a happy chapter that this story will have for a little bit. Give it some time though and you'll see why I'm so cruel eventually! XD anyway, thank you lovely! Tissues should be provided while reading this fic!!

**zabster95 – **Haha dude I don't even know what an ib class is! My high school is extremely weird. We don't have classes so I've got no idea if it's as hard as a normal high school. I can safely assume that yours is probably a bit more stressful though lol. But hard work almost always pays off! Anyway, I'm glad you liked the chapter! More will be coming soon lovely =]

**Younggryffindor – **Hahaha I'm so sorry this is causing heart break! And you can give fictional characters all the hugs you want to – even Danny! I'm pretty sure he needs one right about now anyway XD. There's NO love going his way at the moment! Anyway, glad you're liking it! I promise it'll stop being depressing eventually!!

**TisBeKiko – **Hahahah you're review made me literally LOL! Like... I had an awesome picture of some random girl sitting in a study hall with professional looking "Best Older Brother" and "Best Sexy Drummer" awards in front of her with a Dr. Pepper as her teacher calls a loony bin lmao. Ohh goodness I need to stifle my imagination XD anyway, glad you liked it! Let me know how those awards turn out =]

**dani6531 –** Ugh I know what you mean. Writing how she was feeling seeing Danny was weird though... I wasn't sure if I got it right. I mean, luckily enough I've never been cheated on so I've got no idea how hard it must be to see your ex again and then TRY to act civil. Though I feel pretty good about how her side came out, so I'm pleased =] haha anyway, glad you liked it! Peace lovely!

**gnarley- - **HAHA dude I was considering making fake accounts just to follow Tom to get him up to 200,000 XD but I'm pretty sure twitter would figure out that they were fake accounts! I doubt he's gonna do it anyway =[ Bah! Thank you!!! I'm really glad you like it! Peace love =]

**That girl16 – **XD glad you like Doug and Maddy's scene! They needed some lovin =] and I know everything between Ella and Danny is super sad and depressing... just know that I'm a super cliché writer and I LOVE happy endings. So keep that in mind XD. Anyway, thank you!!! Peace!

**xMcflyxLoverxKatiex – **Ahh!! I'm awfully proud you didn't cry!! Don't know why but either way, I'm happy! And I'm SO GLAD you liked Dougie and Maddy's little one-shot! That was all on a whim due to my beta reader! I may be doing some more one-shotty things in the future =] peace love!

**alysmiley – **You literally make me blush. As I'm sitting in front of a computer. I am SO SO SO glad you liked that chapter so much! It was one of my favorites, despite it's depressing theme lol. But really, feel free to use that quote any time! I was rather shocked that no one else had like... copy righted it or anything lmao. It's pretty strong!! AHHH I just love you so much!! XD love!!


	20. Chapter 20

**AH! Sorry that this took me so damn long! I sincerely apologize. Would it sound way too tacky if I said that I literally have a ridiculous amount of school work? It pains me to even try this excuse with you all lovely, beautiful people =]**

**Are my kiss ups working? XD**

****************

The image in the wall length mirror before me seemed foreign and unrecognizable. My fingers lightly tugged on the end of the mini skirt wrapped around my waist in a feeble attempt to make it reach passed my upper thy. Izzy had "worked her magic" and turned me into a "beautiful princess". I felt like a whore.

"Ella, would you stop _fooling _with that, please? Your nails need to finish drying!" Izzy scolded me, batting my hand away from the skirt's hem. I frowned, glaring at her lightly before turning my attention back to the mirror. Was my bra supposed to be _that _visible?

"I don't know Izzy... this doesn't seem a bit too... _revealing _to you?" I asked her honestly, my eyes raking over the red lacy top.

"Too revealing? No way, Love. You look hot! And what do you have to worry about anyway? A good night of teasing is healthy for every girl," Maddy answered before Izzy was able to get a word in, approaching the mirror so she could view us both at the same time. "These are our uniforms for nights such as this. Think of it as a required dress code," she smiled encouragingly at me through our reflections in the mirror, while Izzy added the final touches to her own slightly more conservative outfit behind us. She reassured me that her lack of skin was only for Harry's comfort.

I sighed, looking my reflection over one last time. They were right – on the outside I really did look ready for fun and boys and partying. On the inside, though, I still felt remarkably too broken for the night Izzy had planned. Her spirits were so high, I thought it pessimistic to damper her fun.

"Hey you three, are you rea-dy?" Harry's head popped into my room, viewing the three of us with wide, shocked eyes. I stared back, praying he'd get me out of the mess I was in.

"Just about!" Izzy replied, not noticing the still shocked look on my brother's face as he looked from me, to Maddy, and then to her.

"Ella... are you seriously going out like that?" He asked, his voice completely confounded. It was an extremely rare event for Harry to lecture me about my clothing, seeing as we agreed on conservation lengths. This was out of the ordinary.

"Of course she is. What's wrong with her?" Izzy asked, narrowing her eyes as she defended me. I was still hoping Harry would win some extra Older Brother points on this one.

"Well... I don't really enjoy seeing my little sister's belly button," Harry replied, sending a meaningful look in Izzy's direction.

"Oh come on! What's wrong with showing a little naval? Everybody's got one! Well... hopefully," Maddy's voice sounded thoughtful as she imagined belly button-less people.

"What's wrong is that she's my little sister! And we're going to a club... where there are _boys_," he replied, speaking the word as if it was a disease. I almost laughed.

"What are we? Thirteen? Let's just enjoy the night and have some fun! Let her let loose!" Izzy tried to speak persuasively, a look of desperation coating her face. She truly wanted to win this battle.

"If it'll make you feel better, Harry, I'll wear a sweater," I sighed, trying to sound begrudged though inside I was rejoicing like a cheerleader; pom-poms and everything.

Harry sighed, allowing my light black sweater to pass his Older Brother Standards and led us to the car. Tom and Gio were already situated happily inside, both looking fit and groomed. Gio's small hand was held in between both of Tom's and small, mind-reading brain-twin smiles were etched upon both their faces as they shared similar thoughts at the sight of me.

A pang of jealousy rippled through my body. I wanted that. I wanted that so bad.

I turned away from them after a quick hello, hoping to distract my thoughts with some trivial entertainment. Tom had other ideas.

"Ella...?" He asked quietly from his seat in the back between Gio and Maddy. I met his gaze through the rear-view mirror, trying to look interested.

"Yeah?" I replied, slightly curious about the guilty look on his face.

"...please don't hate me, okay?" He said quickly, the guilt even more pronounced.

"I could never hate you, Tom. What's up?"

"So... um... Danny called me today, looking to see what I was doing. I told him we were all going out tonight..." he trailed off, glancing away from my gaze in the mirror. I frowned, though I stayed silent. "I don't know... he sounded really down and out so I invited him along. He'll probably be meeting us there. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner but-"

"Tom, it's fine. Really, don't worry yourself. You were just concerned about your friend, that's all," I stopped him as I watched Harry's knuckles turn white around the steering wheel. My brother's face had set into a firm frozen stone the moment Tom started talking, as though he knew what was about to happen. I wanted to interrupt any anger that could flow from Harry.

"Are you sure? I'll make sure you have a good night – really. I promise, you won't even know he's there," Tom swore, smiling up at me and placing one hand over his heart in a dramatic sort of way. I couldn't help but smile back.

"Thank you, Tom," I laughed as we pulled into a parking spot around the corner form the club. I followed behind my friends as they walked at a brisk pace to quickly enter the venue. I'd forgotten how useful it was to have my brother or one of his friend's around for times like these. We didn't have to wait in line at all.

Izzy and Maddy led us through the populated bar, around the lit up dance floor, and between the rows of high-set tables, scattered with many groups of diverse-looking people. My eyes danced around the hall, trying to take it all in. It had been awhile since I'd had the initiative to go out and have a good time. In school, all the partying was done in dorm rooms or in off campus houses. Being in the club had a totally different affect on me.

"Dougie!" Maddy exclaimed, a look of happy relief washing over her face as she ran ahead of us and enveloped the young man in a large, enthusiastic hug. He returned her excitement, kissing her forehead lightly.

Where had I been for _that _development? They were already at the kissing-in-public stage!

"Hey guys, how you doing? Danny's around somewhere. I think he went to the bar. Want to go dance?" He asked Maddy, an adventurous light sparkling in his eyes as he looked down at her. She nodded her head quickly in response, pulling him away.

"Well it was nice to see him for... three seconds," Izzy looked at an imaginary watch on her wrist, an amused smile on her face as we watched the two young lovers spastically break dance on the floor. They were nuts.

Izzy and Harry soon followed after Dougie and Maddy, their dancing proving to be quite less attention-seeking, leaving me alone with Tom and Gio. We sat down at a small secluded table, electing Tom the designated drink-go-and-getter. He left with a sarcastic smile on his face.

"You know he loves us," Gio laughed as he left, a triumphant smirk breaching her lips. I laughed in agreement, unable to deny it. Tom loved everybody.

I looked passed Gio and towards the bar where Tom was placing our orders. The youthful innocents and fun-seeking people around him looked so welcoming and happy – like nothing could ruin their good time. I could be one of those people. I could be that high on life, right?

But of course not.

My eyes settled on Danny, the inevitability finally making itself known. His body was casually placed on a bar stool, surrounded by a gaggle of girls. How much is a gaggle you ask? A lot. That's how much.

"God dammit..." I sighed, looking away and down at the table in front of me. Gio made a noise of confusion before glancing over her shoulder to where I'd been looking. She turned back around a few moments later, a look of understanding on her face.

"Oh... sorry, lovely. I guess Tom figured there would be so many people, it'd be hard to spot him," Gio consoled me, her voice light and comforting.

"I know... it's not Tom's fault..." I sighed, my eyes flickering over to Danny again and the swarm of girls orbiting him. The way he politely smiled at each of them, nodding in their direction...

What was I saying? _Politely_ smiled? He was absorbing every ounce of attention they threw his way. He lived and breathed for it.

"Cups of lovely alcohol delivered by your wonderful Tom Fletcher!" Tom suddenly reappeared at our table, three girly looking drinks balanced in his hands. I laughed, unable to stop myself as he sipped the pink substance in the frilly glass. He could make me forget all about Danny's fan club.

… But seriously, if any of those girls _knew what he did to me_... well, they'd probably still be his fans. He was Danny Jones, after all.

"Excuse me?" I pulled my thoughts out of my depressing revere as I looked around for the source of the unfamiliar voice. To my right stood a very good looking man, his eyes focused (for some unknown reason) on my own. He stood at about six feet tall, his shoulders and chest wide underneath his blue dress shirt. The sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, highlighting his forearms with tanned, strong skin as he held an hand out to me.

"Would you care for a dance?" He asked, his voice oddly formal for the setting we were in. I gaped up at him, not quite sure if I was hearing him clearly. The man looked oddly like Jess from Gilmore Girls, though he was taller and had lighter hair. Why on earth would a Jess look-a-like want to dance with _me_?

"She'd love to!" I heard from my left as a foot collided strongly with my ankle. Gio had a strong kick.

"What? Oh, I don't know-" I

"Go, Ella, we'll be fine. Have fun," Tom encouraged, his tactic a bit less violent than his girlfriend's. I smiled nervously over at him, biting my lip before looking back up at the could-be-Jess.

"I'm Aaron, by the way," he added, his hand still held out in front of me as his low voice met my ears. Was I dreaming?

"I'm- I'm Ella," I replied, taking his hand and allowing him to pull me up from my seat on the bench.

"It's great to meet you, Ella," he smiled, dazzling me. I looked over my shoulder at Tom and Gio who were smiling dorkily behind me, triumphant looks on both their faces.

It was going to be an interesting night.

****************

**peacelovebooksx107 – **Actually... I don't think I'm going to do another sequel after this. And I feel like I gave you the incorrect amount of chapters. There should be about 25 in total, I think. So we've still got a little bit left. Don't worry =] haha anyway, thank you lovely!!

**alysmiley – **Ahhhh I really love you! For real, you and Miss Izzy are like the coolest international peeps I know =] (pause for cheesy dramatic effect!) haha anyway, I'm really glad you're finally feeling better! It's good that you're now immune though! I'll be your awesome chicken noodle soup every time you get sick for now on. It's an internetual remedy XD anyway, LOVE!!!

**dani6531 – **Ohhhhh goodness I am so sorry for how long this took. I mean, if you really think about it it was only like... a week or something but I kinda left you guys with a "Okay... so now what?" kind of chapter! PROMISE I wont do it with this one! I feel so freaking bad! ANYWAY glad you liked the last one =] Ella's my hero when it comes to dealing with ex's! XD

**TisBeKiko – **LMAO I can't believe you actually went through with the awards! Whats the status now? You should really send them to McFly! They must have a mailing address or something lmao. That'd be wicked cute! You, my friend, are awesome lmao. Peace lovely!

**McFlYiNgHiGh – **Eeeeeeeeeeeeeppppppppp!!!!!!!!!!!! I feel like we haven't spoken in ages! How can this be?!?! Idk!! ANYWAY lmao onto your review =] I know what you mean! I've personally never been cheated on so I really don't know how it feels. And I don't really want to lol, but I've kinda picked up on some information from a friend who was cheated on REALLY BADLY. (Her boyfriend dated her sister! LIKE WHHHAATTTT??!?!) So that's always a good reference lol. Anyway, love you and I'm going to tweet you later if I don't pass out from exhaustion!

**Holly360 – **Ahhh thank you lovely =] and I feel really bad for Danny too. It's an odd situation to be put in – feeling bad for the person who cheated? But I cant deny that I really want Ella and him to get back together too. They're fictionally made for each other lmao. Anyway, peace lovely!

**McFlygirly09 – **Hahaha so I updated the last ones quickly... but this one was like "tick...tick...tick...tick..." sorry it took so long!!! Aw and it's sweet that you have so much faith in me – we'll just have to see how I get them back together. I can't even pretend like I wont lmao. That's asking way too much for me! XD anyway, thanks!

**xMcflyxLoverxKatiex – **Oh my gooossshhhh I could NEVER kill a McFly guy off in a fic. It's just too... actually it's WAY too hard. That's a SERIOUS twist right there. That Fairy Tale doesn't even stand a chance – at least with ME writing it! In the end I'd find a way to bring them back to life lmao. Anyway – glad you liked it!!! Thanks!

**That girl16 – **Hahhaa I'm glad you liked it so much! I literally HAD to add the part where Marv got lost up a tree =] I felt like I was supposed to site Tom's twitter page as a source but I figured basically everyone knew it. That cat is just WAY too cute!! XD anyway, thank you and peace lovely!

**Zabster95 – **Hahah it's still really cool that you're able to take such hard classes. Just think about how happy you'll be in the long run =] lmao anyway, I'm glad you liked the chapter! Odd that he's reminding you of a friend though! I'm really not basing his actions off of anyone. Except the real Danny Jones and I still don't think I got him right lol. Anyway, thanks again!

**Alexis Gage/Roxy-Peyton – **HOLY CRAP. So I bow down to you and your epic reviewing skills. Like. Seriously, YOU'RE AWESOME. I am so so so so so so so so so so soooooo glad you like the story! And you put in such dedication into reading it in one go! I mean, you put off your juice break for a WHILE! Lmao oh and my twitter name is Ringoisastarr (IS A starr lol. It can get confusing!) and sometimes I'll post little extra bits about Danny/Ella but mostly I use it to talk to all of my readers. Come talk to me!!! XD anyway, thank you again and I'm SO GLAD YOU LIKE IT!!!

**tarapoynter13 – **Oh it's no problem, love! I know EXACTLY what you mean! I'm absolutely swamped because of school. It's murder! But Danny and Ella are still in my head, yelling at me to update because I'm being ridiculously slow (for me anyway. I'm not sure how fast other people update!) Haha anyway, thank you! I'm glad you liked it!!!


	21. Chapter 21

**So I have a serious excuse for why I'm still updating so late. Two weeks ago I adopted two guinea pigs from my friend who could no longer take care of them and they both got extremely sick. One of the little girls died and the other one is one a ridiculous amount of medication for the next two or three weeks. Shout out to all my peeps on Twitter who have been wicked awesome =']**

**Again, sorry, but the other updates are probably going to take longer too. **

****************

We were moving rapidly against one another, his arms wrapped sensually around my swinging hips, lightly fingering the top fringe of my skirt. My arms were encircled around his neck, locking his body to me like a snake. I knew nothing about his man apart from his name, but the way we danced together made me feel like I'd known him all my life. Like we were meant to move together.

Dancing was never something I'd really been into. I'd never had a reason to move so sensually, and I'd always just assumed I was incapable of actually keeping to a beat. With Aaron it was like I didn't even need to think about it – he was leading the entire time. His hands would push my hips back and forth, directing them where and when he wanted them to be. It was nice to not have to be in complete control. I liked letting loose.

The song transitioned into a new, faster tempo song and Aaron spun me around fluidly, his hands coming to rest on the revealed skin below my shirt. My stomach flipped at the contact, though suddenly it didn't feel quite as comfortable as our previous dancing. It had gone over the line of being innocent, relaxing movements to something much more passionate than I was ready to handle. I tried to nonchalantly move his hands off of my stomach and back onto my hips, where I felt safe. They didn't budge.

As the song moved on I let it slide, trying to push my discomfort from my mind and enjoy the moment. I was dancing with a ridiculously attractive guy who actually wanted to dance with _me _too. The last time that actually happened was back when I was a teenager.

"Aren't you hot?" He leaned forward to whisper in my ear, his hands moving upwards and unbuttoning the light sweater I'd thrown on. It immediately fell from my shoulders and his hands pulled it away from my body before I had time to object. A half second later, the same hands repositioned themselves back under the hem of my shirt, sweater free.

Where did he put it? Did he just throw it somewhere?

"Hey, I liked that sweater," I tried to protest, though the force in my voice was drowned out by the loud music.

"Yeah well, guess what?" He whispered in my ear again, pulling me tighter against his body, "You're going to like me more." And with that, we were back in our free world again.

Somewhere beyond my oblivious walls Harry and Izzy danced, along with Maddy and Dougie. Tom and Gio may have come down from their secluded booth in the back but I never noticed. The world could've ended and I still would've been basking in my fantasy life. In complete honesty, I liked it that way.

In my fantasy life I didn't have to worry about meeting expectations or taking on responsibilities or being hurt by love. In my fantasies Aaron was there to rock me back and forth, swing me side to side, carry me away on some imaginary, impenetrable cloud, in order to make me forget and feel nothing other than complete peace.

I closed my eyes and allowed myself the free feeling for a little bit longer. I knew it would be only a little bit of time before I went back to worrying over everything and feeling all the pain from my vacation. And Danny... oh Danny... he'd hurt me so much...

Aaron seemed more than willing to fill the gaping hole in my chest that Danny had so kindly left behind. He offered me a free escape, clueless to my past pain but knowingly able to provide the perfect antidote. He was a professional.

His hands smoothed over my stomach, his fingers running up and down my sides like he was mapping out my shape. I shivered, though in the height of all my feelings I couldn't decipher if it was due to a good vibe or a bad one. My mind wasn't thinking clearly.

And then his hand slipped a little too far up my shirt.

"Ah, no," I laughed a slight chuckle, hoping he'd understand as I quickly pulled his hand away, taking it firmly in my own. It was one thing to feel free and light, but it was another thing to look like I was having sex on the dance floor with I guy I didn't know at all.

"Aw, come on... it's all in the fun..." He laughed as well, sneaking his hand back out of my own and tickling his way up to my neck where he traced my collar bone, his fingers dipping too deeply over my chest.

"And my fun has a line – and that crosses it," I tried again, hoping he'd understand. I desperately wanted to keep dancing – what if he just left me? Just like Danny? What if he didn't think I was good enough?

"Know what you need? You need to loosen up. Come on, I'll buy you a drink," Aaron was talking directly into my ear so I could pick up on every husky tone in his voice. I nodded my head, not really able to respond as he grabbed my hand and led me away from the dance floor and pulling me to the bar.

"What do you want?" Aaron asked, looking down at me patiently. I frowned, thinking hard for a moment. What _did _I want? Like, _really _want? My first reaction was to say "Danny" though that was not only not an answer to his particular question, but also unreasonable. It was like a form of Stockholm Syndrome, though I wasn't falling in love with my captor. I was in love with a man who hurt me. Was it possible to fall out of love?

God I hoped so... otherwise my life was going to be so painful.

"Ella? You in there?" Aaron shook my shoulder, smiling lightly down at me. I smiled back and accepted the drink he slid across the bar to me, not even noticing what he'd ordered. Looks like I was too slow.

"Hey... do you know that man over there?" Aaron's intentive question stopped me from sipping my drink as I let my gaze follow to where he was pointing. And for the first time that night, I locked eyes with the gorgeous blue orbs I'd seen so many times before. Danny stared back at me for a half a second, flicked to Aaron, and then turned away, striking up conversation with a blond girl on his right.

My heart broke.

"No, I don't know him. Bit weird..." I mumbled, looking away from Danny and back up at Aaron who had moved considerably closer to me. Normally I wouldn't have lied if I was talking to a friend but it wasn't the same with Aaron. He was my escape, not my friend. He didn't need to know the real me.

"Yeah, he's weirdly staring at you. Probably because you look so great," he complimented me, his smile stretching across his face in a way-too-cliche way as he placed his hand on the base of my neck. I couldn't help but blush.

"Well thank you," I replied, my mood lifting considerably as I straightened up, feeling more confident. I lifted my glass, ready to continue with my night and party till I couldn't remember my own name. The liquid touched my tongue, hot and ready to do my bidding. I was flurrying with excitement, thinking about the painless evening I was going to have. And Aaron and his ability to pay for drinks was only the start of it.

But then my plans were quickly spoiled.

"DON'T DRINK THAT!" A body came flying out of no where and slammed the glass out of my hand, sending it soaring behind the bar to crash and break all over the ground. I stared at it, shocked, unable to believe someone just jumped me. I moved to face my attacker, pissed that I now had to get a new drink.

"Danny?" Even with our extreme proximity, he was the last person I expected to see standing before me.

Though what surprised me more was that his furious eyes weren't focused in my direction, but were locked securely on Aaron's stoney face. People around us turned to stare, and the bartender yelled at us to get out and never come back. No one listened.

"So you do know this freak?" Aaron asked me, his eyes never leaving Danny's furious form.

"Me a freak? YOU JUST PUT SOMETHING IN HER DRINK!" Danny screamed again, lunging forward and pushing Aaron's back against the bar. I gasped, unable to believe what Danny was saying. He must've been drinking too much and thought he saw -

"Fuck off man! Get your own chick!" Aaron screamed back, pushing Danny off of him and hitting him squarely in the face. I felt like _I _was the one being hit.

"Stop it!" I screamed, trying to get in the middle and break it up. Violence was never the answer.

Aaron's strong arms weren't just an illusion. He forcefully pushed me out of the way, sending me flying across the floor and landing on the hard black marble tiles. My knees slammed first and I felt them throb but I quickly jumped back up, thoroughly angry now.

"DON'T FUCKING TOUCH HER!" Danny screamed, jumping forward again and pinning Aaron onto the ground. I ran forward, getting to the pair the same time the club security did, though I managed to grab a hold of Danny first. I yanked him off of the plum-colored Aaron (Danny had done a bit of damage to his face...) and back behind the crowd. His nose and lip were bleeding. One of his eyes was swelling. Yet, no matter how cliche it sounded, he still looked beautiful.

"Are you okay? You look horrible," my voice cracked a bit as I looked him over, instinctively checking him for any vital damage. Would he need to go to the hospital?

"I'm fine – fuck, I'm fine. Are you okay? You turned away and his hand slipped over your drink and then I thought you saw it fizz but then you went to drink it and he was just smiling like a _mother fucker_-"

"I- I'm fine," I swallowed, my eyes wide as I thought about the portion of liquid that I'd put in my body. Was it really drugged? "I only had a sip..."

Danny's eyes widened too, a look of pure horror coating his already horrible looking face. He reached forward and took my hand, dragging me passed the body guards (who were tugging Aaron up off the floor) and out of the club.

"Where are we going?" I asked, trusting him.

In any other situation I would've killed him for touching me, even just on the hand. But this wasn't any other situation. He wasn't trying to win me back or apologize a million times for what had happened. He was doing what any good person would do.

"I'm going to take you back to my place. Doug can catch a ride with Harry. If you want, we can go to Harry's but I'm not really welcome there right now," Danny spoke informatively, giving me the option.

"We can go to yours," I mumbled back, fully aware of why Danny felt uncomfortable going to Harry's.

The ride to his flat was silent, though not due to any awkward feelings. My mind was spinning. Was there really something in my drink? Did I actually _drink _it? Did I drink enough for it to actually matter? What if Danny was just seeing things?

My mind continued reeling in circles and I started to feel nauseous. My stomach flipped every time Danny sped the car up or slowed down even a fraction of the speed. I leaned my head on the cool glass of the window, hoping to calm my stomach.

Was it because of the drink? Was nausea a side affect? Suddenly, my mind didn't care as much any more as I began to feel really sick. I rolled down my window and stuck my head out, hoping the wind would help.

"Are you okay?" Danny asked, concern evident in his voice and face.

"Feel sick..." I mumbled, closing my eyes as vertigo took over. The world was spinning and I could do nothing to stop it.

Danny pulled the car over and stopped, giving me just enough initiative to spew the contents of my stomach on the shoulder of the road. As I caught my breath, I swung the door open and jumped out, hoping to avoid a huge, embarrassing mess.

Danny was right out the car beside me, actually holding my hair back like they did in all the movies. I didn't want him to see me so gross...

"Don't worry, Dougie's been worse. I swear," he chuckled lightly as I tried to push him away. Oddly enough, it did settle my nerves a bit.

When I'd finished spewing the contents of my stomach onto the grass I sat up and slowly walked back to the car. We were almost at his flat anyway. I could make it.

"Are you okay? Does anything else feel weird?" He asked, worry covering his face again as he starting speeding off.

"I feel... kinda tired..." I mumbled, closing my eyes. Just to rest them. Yeah, just to rest.

"Am I supposed to let you sleep? I don't – I don't know what to do." He honestly sounded scared.

"I can sleep..." I hazily replied, knowing fully well there would be no way for him to keep me conscious anyway.

And with that, I was out.

****************

**alysmiley – **You were very correct in assuming that there was going to be a lot of drama lmao. Danny was completely justified in his anger towards Aaron! Oooh those kind of men make me so angry. Anyway, thanks hun! I looovvvveeee youu!!

**gnarley- - **NO WAY. How on earth is that possible? Is your brother like Kyle XY? How can he NOT have a belly button? I'm absolutely flabbergasted! (I've never been able to use that word before!! XD) Anyway, sorry the chapter made you angry! Danny/Ella time is soon to come!!

**dani6531 – **Haha glad you liked it! I love love LOVE Gi so much! I feel like I never portray her right in my fics though. Hopefully I'll get better at it in the future. Haha and I think Ella probably WOULD'VE flipped out at Danny if he hadn't been like... working with her brother and everything. She doesn't want to pull a Yoko Ono! XD

**McFlYiNgHiGh – **Aw lovely your review made me smile so much =] I'm so glad you like the way the story's going. I'd probably have more to say but I'm completely brain dead right now and soooo sleepy. Can't go to bed yet though!!! Ahhhrrrggg. Anyway, sorry that I'm complaining! HAPPY THOUGHTS =] OH I'm going to NYC in December! Just randomly thought you'd like to know XD anywya, TAH lovely!

**Holly360 – **Aw glad you love them so much =] I promise Danny Ella time is approaching on the horizon. Just all depends on when I can post that freaking horizon on FF lmao. Anyway, thanks lovely!

**zabster95 – **You want to go to Oxford!?!?! That's amazing!! I'm hoping to go to a Uni in England too! I'm actually visiting some schools this March to help make a decision! I'm pretty sure Oxford is out of my league but I'm thinking Liverpool Uni is quite nice. And there are a few international schools I'm looking into. AH! So excited!! Hahah anyway, YES saw Danny on Family Fortunes! I was laughing my butt off the entire time!! XD anyway, thank you lovely!

**Alexis Gage - **Oh I knew it was still you but I figured I'd put in the little / thing for good measure =] haha and yay another twitter chatterer! I love that device =] connects me to people all over the world! And yeah, I guess Ella did kind of subconsciously enjoy being all dolled up. I think she liked the escape and the freedom, though Harry's reaction was priceless lmao. Anyway, thanks lovely!

**That girl16 – **Aww! I'm glad you liked it!! And I'm glad you thought it was so realistic! Seriously, I love Tom and it's wicked cool that you think that's how he'd really be. I'm still a bit frustrated with the way I have Gio though... I've never quite gotten her right and I love her to bits!! Ahhh anyway, thanks lovely!

**McFlygirly09 – **Hahaha was this enough serious drama for you? It's like... as soon as Aaron was mentioned as a character everyone was like "uh oh! Here's the drama we've been waiting for!!!" haha yup yup. Aaron is not a nice guy. I actually detest his character with an extreme passion. Anywaayyyyy thanks love!

**xMcflyxLoverxKatiex – **Ah no my dear, you're SUPPOSED to feel sorry for them! It's perfect that you do! Don't apologize! It's a contradictory feeling though. Like you know you shouldn't feel bad but you do. Ahhh well. Danny and Ella have won a few hearts lol. Anyway, thank you!


	22. Chapter 22

**I apologize for this taking so long as well. My other guinea pig, who was really sick, just passed away as well.**

**It would be an understatement if I said that this past week sucked.**

****************

Everything felt heavy; my head, my arms, my stomach. It all felt like lead had been pumped into my blood stream, locking my muscles and paralyzing my every move. I tried to peel my eyes open, literally fighting with my own body in an effort just to see where I was.

A sharp piercing ache was continuously throbbing in my frontal lobe and when I managed to finally get my eyes open, the pain intensified and cast white halo's around the objects in the room. Everything was silhouetted, thrown into shadow by the one lighted lamp that was placed on what I thought was a desk. Where was I?

I couldn't help but let out a pitiful groan, almost a whimper, as I tried to move. The situation frustrated and scared me. I wanted to be back home in my warm bed with my friends. This was all too much.

"Ella?" I moved my focus to a body that was getting up from a chair in the corner. They'd shifted something out of their lap before standing up, and then immediately came to my side. I flinched away nervously.

"WhereamI?" I asked, my words mushing together as I tried to work my mouth. Part of me wanted to scream but I wasn't sure if I could manage it. Nothing else was working.

"You don't remember? Nothing at all?" The voice was familiar, though I couldn't place it. There were so many other distracting noises going; the radiator buzzing, a computer's hum, a tea kettle boiling in the distance. I couldn't focus.

"No..." I sighed, closing my eyes in hopes of lessening my headache. It was like someone was stabbing my brain.

"You're at my house, Ella. You were drugged," the voice explained, terrifying me even further. What did I do last night? Who drugged me? Did he? Pictures started to flow back into my head, slowly and in small flashes. I was with Gio and Tom. Harry was with Izzy. Maggie and Dougie were around somewhere. I was with... what was his name? I couldn't remember. Danny was... Danny?

"Danny?" I mumbled, unable to fathom why I would've gone home with him. What was going on?

"Yeah, Ella. Are you okay? Here, have some water..." I felt him sit on the bed beside me and lean over. I peeled my eyes open enough to see a small glass of water in his hand while he reached around to tilt my head up. I gulped the cool liquid happily.

"My head hurts..." I mumbled after I drained the glass, licking my lips to absorb the rest of the moisture. Danny reached onto the bedside table and held out two small pills. I reached for them, but my hand didn't move. "I... I can't move..." My breath quickened as I grew worried again. Why couldn't I move? I needed to go to the hospital.

Danny sighed and leaned forward again, pulled my chin down and placed the small pills on my tongue. The top of a water bottle met my lips next and I drank, welcoming the water once again.

He let me finish off whatever was left in the bottle before he stood up again and dragged a chair to the side of the bed. The light behind his head cast him into shadow and I couldn't read the expression on his face.

"Ella... do you remember anything that happened last night?" He asked quietly, his face a few feet away from mine as he leaned over the bed, his voice coated in worry and concern. I gulped, testing my tongue before I spoke. The water seemed to help my voice a lot.

"Um.... I went to a club with everyone... and... I was dancing with... I can't remember his name. I don't know. Some guy... Where is my sweater?" I asked, suddenly remembering that the man had taken it off my shoulders. Was it left behind at the club? I really liked that one...

"What? I don't know...you didn't have it on you. Harry may have it. But focus, Ella. Do you remember anything else?" His voice was intent as he sat near me and a sense of seriousness drifted through the air. I closed my eyes and tried to remember.

"Um... he offered me a drink. Then you came over and you two got in a fight. You... drove me home? Or here? And... oh gosh... I'm so sorry. I didn't puke in your car, right?" I asked, blushing lightly as I remembered and recognized the stale taste of vomit in my mouth.

"No, don't worry about it. Ella, that man put something in your drink. A doctor came here a few hours ago and confirmed that it was a... drug. These drugs... well, taken in mass quantities they can be very serious. Do you remember how much of the drink you drank?" Danny asked, his hand absentmindedly coming to my head and stroking my hair. I knew I wasn't supposed to like it – my gut was telling me to slap him away – but I welcomed the comfort. It calmed me down.

"Um..." I closed my eyes, thinking back again. The guy... _Aaron_ ordered my drink. When did he have time to even put something in it? I was with him the whole time? How much did I drink of it? "I think I just had a sip. Just a sip." I confirmed, slightly confused. No way could a small sip do this to me.

"Good... good..." Danny sighed, relief flooding his voice. He thought this was good? I could barely move. How could _any of this _be good?

"What does that mean?" I mumbled, frowning.

"Well... when the doctor left I did some research on the computer. There's... well, roofies are horribly common in night clubs. It's disgusting. Even just a teaspoon of it can cause an effect. Given in mass quantities though, it can be extremely harmful. I guess it was supposed to take around twenty minutes for the stuff to start to have an effect, and then it was supposed to last for about six hours. You've been out for about eight. I was nearly having a heart attack..." Danny sighed with a light, humorless chuckle at the end of his explanation.

As Danny spoke, I realized I was starting to have control of my fingertips again. I was able to wiggle them, though they felt uncomfortably sore, like after a long day of working out. Was my entire body going to feel that way?

"And what about... Aaron? I think that was his name. What about him? Did they get him?" I asked, damning the man to hell. He had no right to do this to me.

"I called the club once I got you into bed. They were bringing him to the police station because they found more in his pocket. They said they weren't even going to charge me for punching him in his face," this time his chuckle was more amused.

When Danny brought my mind back to the fight, I tried to focus my eyes more clearly. There had been bad blows thrown from both sides and Danny had got just as much as he had given. I zeroed in on the awkwardly placed bandage above his right eye and his lip looked puffier than normal.

"Are you okay?" I asked, trying to sit up so I could get a better look. His hand pushed my shoulder back down, stopping me immediately.

"The doctor patched me up. Don't worry. And he had to bandage your knees too. When Aaron pushed you down they got scraped up pretty good..." the humor in his voice was replaced with anger. I could definitely sense it.

My mind had grown clearer since we'd began talking. I could remember a lot more about last night and feeling was slowly sweeping back to all my body parts. My knees definitely hurt but I quickly put them out of my mind.

I pushed Danny's hand off my shoulder and used my elbows to sit up. It took a while for me to have my back resting against the backboard but once I was there I could see everything more clearly. I could see his laptop thrown carelessly onto the table next to where he'd originally been sitting. I could see the bedside table, laden with water bottles and pain killers. And I could see his face, bruised and worried, staring at me with concern.

"How do you feel?" He asked, his eyes skimming my body as I situated myself.

"I'm feeling better. I can move my arms. My knees hurt..."I bit my lip, lifting the blanket to see the damage. Beyond my wrinkled skirt my knees were banged thickly in ace wrap. I sighed, hiding them again.

"The doctor said the pain killers will help ease the pain, but your knees will start feeling better on their own later today. Maybe tonight..." Danny explained, folding his hands together on the bed in front of him. I met his gaze, scanning his face again and analyzing each individual bandage. He did all this for me.

"Um... Does Harry know about this? Does he know where I am?" I asked, knowing that he would be worrying his brains out if he didn't. And if he did... he would still be freaking out.

"Yeah, I called him when the doctor came. He wanted to take you back to his place but the doc said that it'd be best not to move you. Harry wanted you home when you woke up. He'll come to get you," Danny explained, a concealed painful look appearing on his face. Somehow, I knew why he was in pain.

"I think you need a new bandage here..." I mumbled, reaching forward and lightly touching the wrap above his eye. He winced lightly and sighed, reaching onto the bedside table and picking up a small white box filled with bandages. He took one out and got up to leave.

"No, I can do it for you," I stopped him, slipping it out of his hands and taking out a smaller bandage. His eyes met mine before he sat down again and peeled the used bandage off. I had the new one on in a matter of seconds.

"Thank you," he said quietly, stuffing the trash into the box.

"No, thank you," I replied, knowing that without him, I would've ended up ten times worse than I already was. He saved me.

Danny's eyes held my gaze for a good amount of time, flickering back and forth trying to see something that I didn't know. After a while he closed his eyes, leaned forward and kissed the top of my head.

It kind of hurt. I had to lean away.

It didn't just hurt because of the physical pain, though that certainly did play into it. The other part of the pain came from inside – like my heart was finally getting through to me, saying that I needed to get out of there. Screaming it's warning because even with all of the physical damage that had been done to me, Danny had hurt me so much more than that. It killed me on the inside to think about it.

Danny sighed and leaned away, his hand shooting to his pocket and pulling out a small velvet box. I stared at it in confusion, unsure if I wanted to know what was inside. Danny didn't wait for me to speak.

"When we went... to the shop... we were going for this. I wanted to get you something to show you that I cared and... the old woman who owned the shop helped me find this..." Danny opened the lid. Inside was a ring, though not a terrifying wedding band or anything. It was a fashionable ring, an open ended band that could be widened or closed to fit any finger. On one half was a shooting star, designed intricately with a tail following behind it. On the other side, almost closing around the star, was a half mood, with swirls of clouds molding it into the band. It was beautiful, it was original, and it matched my necklace that Danny had always loved so much.

"Um... Danny-" I was about to deny the gift. It was too much for right now.

"Please, just take it. I got it for you anyway. Please..." He sighed, slipping it out of the box and gingerly sliding it onto my right hand's middle finger. It fit pretty well.

His hand didn't let go of mine. It burned.

"Danny... I- I don't know what you want me to say. I need to think. With last night – I can't think right now. I'm still kind of foggy..." I whispered, pulling my hand out of his, my heart breaking for the millionth time. "I think it's time to call Harry and let him know I'm awake..." I added, refusing to meet Danny's eye as I sighed. He sat next to me for a moment – I could feel his gaze on my face – before he stepped away from beside the bed and took his phone out of his pocket, calling my brother.

Just how strong was my commitment to Danny Jones? We were so right for each other… but still so very wrong. Was I horrible for having second thoughts? Was my pain and suffering my own unintentional doing? He seemed so willing and ready and apologetic... he wanted me to forgive him.

But could I?

I knew the answer before I even thought the question. He was Danny Jones, after all. Why did I ever think we would work out in the first place?

"Harry's on his way over..." Danny sighed, spinning around to face me.

"Thanks..." I replied, refusing to meet his gaze anymore.

My decision was final.

****************

**peacelovebooksx107 – **Haha I'm happy you liked the chapter! And I figured that it was time to get Danny and Ella back together (physically, not emotionally XD haha that made me laugh out loud) and weren't you just so proud of our little diva Danny going all kick ass and literally kicking Aaron's ass? Jesus I hated his character. Glad to be rid of him. =/

**randomrayyxx3 – **Haha wow thank you! I'm glad you were able to stick around long enough for the masterpiece! That's just... gah so nice of you to say! I'm so happy you like my writing so much – for real I can't describe just how happy your review made me. AH! You're awesome!! Thank you!!!!

**McFlYiNgHiGh - **=] Hello lovely, are you still awake? Hehe has it been 20 minutes yet? I feel like such a freak! Lmao anyway, your review was just too sweet. Thank you for my big virtual hug =] and I think when I go to NYC it'll be the main stuff. I've been there a billion times before but I LOVE LOVE LOVE it around Christmas time too! It's always... idk slightly euphoric. I just love it! Anyway thanks again! TTYOT =]

**dani6531 – **Heck yeah! Strong, intelligent and independent women are what we're ABOUT man! Lmao I love Ella's character. I mean, there are a few things that I'D personally change but for the most part I would LOVE her as a real friend. Anyway, thanks lovely!! =]

**gnarley- - **Your brother kind of fascinates me, but not in a weird way, I swear lmao. No belly button... wow... just... tell him some weird chick from Rhode Island thinks he's an epic freak of nature (kinda) lmao. ANYWAY I'm so glad you liked the chapter! Danny was like super man, rushing to save the damsel in distress! Go Danny! Thanks again lovely!

**Holly360 – **Haha so TECHNICALLY this wasn't PERFECT Danny Ella time but it's getting there. I mean, they at least had a full conversation! And he cares about her, which is cute for the time being =] hahah anyway, thank you lovely!

**Zabster95 – **I'm really hoping I'll be able to go to one of their concerts! But they have to be touring while I'm there and I'm not sure how possible that is! Part of me is thinking they'll be busy recording or something! But ahhhh!! Anyway lol I'm so happy you liked the chapter! I was strangely really proud of it lol. Thanks lovely!

**xMcflyxLoverxKatiex – **Hhaha yeah! Danny's kind of like Ella's sketchy super man – someone who watches over her even when she doesn't want him to or something. But it definitely was good that he was there! I HATE men like Aaron! WITH a serious PASSION! Ahhhhhh he makes me sick! But Danny's sweet so it works out =] anyway, thanks lovely!

**TisBeKiko – **Hahaha so how are your awards going? Any progress being made? Seriously it's like the forces of the world just don't want these things made! Jeez! XD anyway, I've actually NEVER seen G-Force... I really want to though! I loveeee small rodents/animals like guinea pigs, rats, bunnies and ferrets. Last week sucked though =/ anyway, glad you liked the chapter! Thanks lovely!

**That girl16 – **Ahhhhh thank you so much! That's amazing that you liked it! I mean, your compliment was amazing! Just ahh! Lmao and I HATE men like Aaron. I hope they all go jump off a cliff simultaneously. I hate women like Aaron too, if there are any lmao. Anyway, thanks again lovely! XD

**tarapoynter13 – **Haha glad you liked it! I was slightly proud of Ella in these last few chapters; she's trying her hardest to get over Danny and keep the band together. It would've SUCKED if she pulled a Yoko Ono! Anyway, thanks love!

**xRevolutionary – **Oh goodness! Sorry love!!! I didn't mean to cause any cliff-hanger annoyance! And sorry this one took so long to get up too – but it's here now!!! Look, some slight Danny/Ella bonding time!!! Does that make up for it?? hahah anyway, thank you!! Glad you like it!!! =]

**McFlygirly09 – **DUDE! All of the Aaron's I'VE met have been complete assholes TOO! That's why I chose the name! That is so so so crazy. Maybe somehow we've met all the same Aaron's lmao. I mean, I'm sure there are nice ones out there but I've still yet to meet one haha. Anyway, SO glad you're enjoying it! Thank you!

**Alexis Gage – **Aw, thank you honey. Last week was a really though week... and this one doesn't look like it's going to be much better. But thank you for the thoughts =] aw and I'm so glad you're liking Danny right now! I loveeee him =] and I'll try to check out your story soon or at some point. I'm honestly overloaded at the moment. Like my brain is spinning out of my head like the chick from the exorcist. Not fun =/ but anyway, thank you!!!!


	23. Chapter 23

**SORRY! SORRY SORRY SORRY!!!! **

**I'm sorry!!! This wasn't meant to take so long! Mega drama in the life of Laura right now. Not cool! **

**Anyway – here's more! Two more chapters after this!! O.O**

****************

"Are you okay to walk? You're not feeling dizzy, right? Have you eaten this morning? I can make you some eggs and Izzy can make you a cup of tea. Or do you want to sleep first? I think I'd feel better if you ate a little bit, though, just to be safe," Harry's endless worrying was constantly meeting my ears as he drove us back to his house. He opened my door for me and even offered me his arm in a gesture to help me walk. I met his gaze and shook my head, silently telling him that I was fine. I didn't need to be fussed over so drastically.

"Ella? Oh, love, how are you?" When I entered the house, Izzy and Maddy were there to greet me, worry and concern etched on their faces as well. I was starting to get sick of all the sympathy and pity. Everyone felt like they had to walk on egg shells whenever in my presence. Was I really that unstable?

"I'm fine, just a bit tired. I have to go see a doctor later, but other than that, I'm completely fine," I tried to sooth their nerves in a feeble attempt to escape the solace ridden atmosphere.

"Are you sure? Here, let's go upstairs and change your clothes into something more comfortable. We're having a lounge-around-the-house day," Maddy explained, taking my hand lightly and pulling me towards the stairs and away from Harry's hovering body. He looked fearful for a moment to see me go but my gaze must've assured him that I'd be fine. I really wasn't lying.

Once in my room, Maddy and Izzy started handing me the comfiest, ugliest clothes I owned and took and hid all of my possessions from the night before. I would probably never see those clothes again... But in return, they handed me a large gray sweatshirt from some aquarium and my old tennis sweatpants. Maddy also let me borrow her ducky slippers to keep my toes warm. I accepted the articles, unable and too tired to refuse.

"So... Ella... if it's not too much to think about... what exactly happened? We only got a call from Danny..." Izzy began as we all curled onto my bed, pillows resting uselessly in our laps. I knew it was only a matter of time before I'd need to explain everything all over again. It was reasonable that they'd be curious.

"There was a man who asked me to dance when I was with Tom and Gio. He seemed like a pretty cool guy; he took my mind off of all my troubles for a few hours. But I guess when he bought me a drink, he slipped something in it. A roofie, Danny said," I began to explain, staring determinedly down at the light lace on my pillow. I really didn't want to watch their shocked expressions or meet their benevolent eyes. I just wanted to say what they wanted to hear. "Danny saw the guy put it in my drink and got into a fight with him. I guess I drank some of it and on the way to Danny's I passed out in his car... after throwing up. He said he called a doctor and that I should be fine, seeing as I only drank a little bit. I'm going to be tired for a while though," I explained, shrugging as though it was no big deal. Because it wasn't.

"That's so... horrible. What happened to the guy?" Izzy asked, her tone aghast.

"The security at the club had him. They found more drugs on him or something. Danny's not going to get in trouble for getting into a fight with him. They all understood," I elaborated, knowing that I was answering a few of their unspoken questions.

"That's... _wow_. Thank god Danny was there..." Maddy breathed, extreme gratitude feathering her words. I silently agreed.

"Speaking of... Danny..." Izzy began again, her words careful as she lightly spoke. I knew what she was going to say before the first syllable passed her lips. I'd rather get the interrogation over with sooner rather than later anyway.

"Sense he took care of you so well and everything..." Maddy added, talking in synch with Izzy.

"Has anything changed? I mean... if it wasn't for him-" I closed my eyes, and sighed, interrupting Maddy slightly. How could I answer without sounding like a total bitch?

"No... despite the fact that he was such a big help last night... he's still the same guy he was two days ago. I know he wants me to forgive him," I looked down at the ring situated on my finger, and I remembered Danny's hand gently sliding it there. I wasn't sure if I was supposed take it off or not. "But I'm not sure if I really can. He's Danny Jones." As if _that_ was explanation enough.

Izzy and Maddy exchanged a glance which quickly said everything that they were thinking. They didn't agree with my decision anymore. They might not have been completely on Danny's side, but it was clear that they were stuck in the middle now.

I knew it would happen eventually. He could win anyone's heart back.

"Look, I'm going to go take a shower. I need to clean off from last night..." I excused myself as I gathered all of my bathing toiletries and quickly escorted myself out of the room. I needed some alone time and the shower was the only place that guaranteed it.

As the room began to steam up after I turned the faucets on, I quickly undressed and jumped into the small stall. I refused to open my eyes as the water trickled over my skin, easing my sore muscles and stinging my bruised knees. The stinging was a cleansing kind of pain though – like it was washing away all of the dirt and aches that went along with my scrapes. I knew it was necessary.

I opened my eyes, and looked myself over. My hands were shaking. Having to discuss Danny and Aaron wasn't as easy as I thought it would be. Even just with Izzy and Maddy. I wanted it all to go away so I wouldn't even have to think about it.

I shampooed my hair, enjoying the light scent of strawberries as my fingers worked through knots. My palms were sore, which surprised me slightly, but I then I remembered Aaron pushing me over; I'd had to catch myself somehow...

What would've happened if Danny really _hadn't _intervened? How far would Aaron really have gone? From the way he acted I couldn't help but shudder as I realized he probably would've gone as far as he possibly could have. All I had wanted was an escape – and I chose the worst one possible.

I knew I was lucky Danny had come to my rescue. But was I now under some kind of terms in which I was supposed to return the favor? Were we now supposed to frolic stupidly through fields of daisies and sing corny songs about eternal love and forgiveness? Was that what I was _supposed _to do?

But I really did owe him. He'd basically saved me from one of the worst things I could ever imagine. The night could've turned out a thousand times worse than a groggy mind, banged up knees, and sore palms. I really _was _one of the lucky ones.

I spent the remainder of my unlimited time in the shower scrubbing my skin raw with a light green loofah. I wanted every inch of my body rid of the previous day – nothing could be the same. I wanted it all to wash down the drain so I could forget everything and act like it never happened. That way I wouldn't feel terrified of Aaron, or guilty with Harry, or secretive with Maddy and Izzy or obligated towards Danny. I wanted no ties or connections at all.

By the time I'd finished burning off my own skin, I knew that I was being ridiculous. There really _was _no escape. I needed to face everyone and everything. Because where would it all go if I ignored it or pushed it down the drain to deal with another day? It would still be there, sitting and waiting for me, piling up with other garbage that I had a tendency to hide from.

And it made me feel remarkably... guilty to know that in the end... it really _was _all due to Danny Jones. No matter how much I tried to deny it, or excuse it. I really did owe him my life.

I sighed and stepped back out of the shower, done with being alone and thinking such heavy thoughts. I threw back on the clothes Maddy and Izzy had provided me with and walked back into the hall, ready to talk to them some more.

But I stopped, slightly shocked.

I heard two voices coming from the level below, talking in calm, yet melancholy-like tones as if they were discussing the weekends rainy weather.

It wasn't their tones that shocked me, however. It was the people talking.

To confirm my suspicions, I quietly traveled my way down the stairs, hoping to obtain a firmer grasp on the current situation. It definitely wasn't what I would have normally expected.

I came to a halt outside the kitchen doorway, making sure I had one highly-tuned ear turned towards the opening in order to pick up on the serious conversation.

It was exactly as I had thought. Which, somehow, confused me further.

"Do you think I could see her?" It was his voice. Danny was standing and talking casually with Harry in the kitchen. The shock from the situation wiped my mind blank, leaving me confused and unable to comprehend what was happening.

"I don't know if I can let you, Danny," Harry responded a few moments later, after a short pregnant pause. I couldn't understand how Harry was acting so civilly with Danny. Just yesterday he wanted to rip his curly hair out from their roots. "You know I forgive you. But Ella's thinking is a bit different than mine. I still have to respect her wishes."

The concept of Harry forgiving Danny sent my mind into a fast-paced whirl. What had Danny said that won my brother over? Had he done something to prove himself-?

Suddenly, everything made sense. It was like the millions of cogs in my brain suddenly clicked together, making the blurry picture before me clear.

Harry was grateful for Danny for his actions from the previous night. My older brother was on the same train of thought as Izzy and Maddy – they believed that Danny had proven himself when he saved me.

Was I wrong for still punishing him? Was I being cruel?

"Just... could you tell her that I came by, then? And that I'm sorry?"

"Sorry for what?" Harry responded, sounding confused. I bit my lip, anxious to hear what Danny had to say. This was all too much.

"For... everything. I'm just _so _sorry for everything that's happened over the past week," Danny sighed sadly as his footsteps retreated from the kitchen, Harry's following quietly behind him. My heart began to pull in my chest – like a magnetic force was pushing me after them.

"I'll tell her Danny. And thank you, again," Harry's voice sounded muffled beyond the wall. I needed to see them. To stop them.

And then I stepped out through the kitchen, fully aware of what I was about to do. My mind was no longer confused.

****************

**Zabster95 – **hahaa well, with two chapters left it's almost guaranteed that a happy ending is on its way. I'm the queen of cliché - happiness is my forte lmao. AND the next chapter is from Danny's POV so that's like… an extra special treat haha. Hopefully it'll make up for my ridiculously horrible updating skills these passed few weeks! Woops!

**Holly360 – **Aw thank you lovely. The month of October has not been a kind one this year lol. But don't worry – I'm hopefully trying to make it a bit brighter with a happy ending for Danny and Ella. I KNOW I'm giving it away but… really… I can't be THAT mean lol.

**Alexis Gage – **Over? Not quite lol. A tad bit more of the story left! Or if you mean "over" as in Danny/Ella together… not quite. Ella's much too in love with Danny to completely get rid of him. And Danny's way too persistent to let her forget him lmao. Anyway, thanks lovely!

**That girl16 – **Aw wow!! Thank you lovely! But don't worry – I think it's safe to say there's been enough heart break in this story lol. They've got a little more reconciling to do before the "moment" happens but I can basically promise you that they'll end happily. Mark my words =]

**Peacelovebooksx107 – **Nope. No bad ending. That's my huge downfall as a writer, I think. I'm absolutely horrible at writing bad endings. I'm basically always a happy-ending person, so I'm very predictable. It was even a stretch for me to make Danny cheat! Haha but anyway, thanks lovely!

**Mcflygirly09 – **I think her "decision" was irrational for Ella to make lol. I mean, she was still recovering from being drugged. Obviously her mind wasn't in the right place! Still, it's Ella lol. Anyway, thank you lovely!

**Gnarley- - **You cried?? Aw hun, I'm sorry! Gosh this story has brought so many people to tears I feel like a bully lmao. But I'm feeling sick too so I totally get what you mean. I'm like a walking-weeping girl (even though I'm actually NOT crying… it's just watery eyes… still lmao) anyway, thank you love!!!

**TisBeKiko – **hahahah your whole confliction with loving and hating Danny and Ella totally just made me literally LOL haha. I think honestly it's a good thing! All will be clear eventually though and you can love them without feeling conflicted again =] thanks lovely!!!

**XRevolutionary – **This one was longer than the last chapter! Or at least I think it was? I don't know lmao. BUTTT yes I am planning on doing a sequel to Only a Million Little Things! I'm glad you liked it!!! I'm doing a sequel to one of my other stories, Plan: B first though, because it got more demand lol. ANYWAY lol, thank you lovely!!!!

**Alysmiley – **Aw thank you my lovely girl. I feel like I haven't talked to you in ages! October has not been an easy month this year for me! Ugh! But anyway, you totally make me smile!! "Sunshine is good for your teeth!" that comment was perfect! Exactly what I needed to hear! So thank you sweetie! Love you!!!!

**Dani6531 – **Her decision wasn't well thought out. I don't know if you can tell, but here she's kinda realizing that she misjudged the situation. Like she automatically assumed that because Danny cheated, they couldn't make up. BUT there was so much more to it that she didn't consider. SO Ella was being stupid lol. ANYWAY thank you lovely!

**XMcflyxLoverxKatiex – **Glad you liked it!! Danny needed to win some points back and being so caring and considerate was the way to go. He's getting his way back onto everyone's good list!! Haha lol anyway, thank you lovely!

**McFlYiNgHiGh – **Ahh!!! As I was reading that I read it at like… double speed just because you said you were gonna go fast lmao. I was such a dork lol. And for real… micro…biology…medical something or whatever. That sounds… like something I know nothing about lmao. I could never ever go into anything in the medical/doctor field and I bow down to you for being able to do so!!! Go you!!!! Haha lmao. Anyway, TTYOT!!! =]


	24. Chapter 24

**LOOK! I UPDATED! **

**Thank you for the reviews everyone! I honestly love you all! 312 I think it is? Like. OMG. **

**And the next chapter is the last one!! O.O**

****************

**Danny's POV**

Everything in the room emanated her unique aura. The light musky scent of her perfume hung in the air like the last cloud of rain in a haze of mist to dissipate into dry air. The bed sheets were thrown astray and the bedside table still had water bottles haphazardly skewing across it. Even my chair in the corner reminded me of her stay as the laptop sitting open and active on the seat showed all the research I'd been up doing all night long.

I couldn't allow myself to clean or to mess it up the room that Ella had just been in. In a hopefully not-so-creepy kind of way, it was kind of like my sanctuary for her. The bottles that she drank from, the sheets that she had used, and her sent in the air were all marks she'd left. She obviously didn't leave them _for _me, but they were there nonetheless.

I didn't consider myself one of those sketchy guys who had to get restraining orders put on them as they constructed relics of their ex girlfriends or went through their garbage just to find an apple the girl had bitten into or something. I definitely wasn't That Guy.

I just... didn't want to mess up where she'd been. Where she'd been voluntarily, might I add. Because some part of my mind that had seemed to mature with this experience was talking to me. It was saying "she really has moved on. It might be time to give up, mate" in a friendly old voice that had an inevitable sad tone to it. That part of me knew that last night really might have been the last night Ella would ever come to my flat. Ever.

So I let everything be. It might've seemed weak or weird or pathetic but I knew that when it felt right, I'd be able to clear everything up and reorganize the place. The time would come when it wouldn't hurt quite as much. And until that time the couch was always a respectable sleeping place.

And on the thought of sleeping, I could hear the doctor who'd come to check on Ella's voice in my ear, telling me to get some rest. I'd been up for nearly twenty-four hours, but I didn't mind. I wouldn't have been able to sleep until Ella woke up anyway.

I pulled a blanket out of my cupboard and slid onto the couch, not even bothering to change my rancid club clothes. I needed to rest my eyes before I did anything else. I needed a small bit of peace.

And I was given it for a little while. The forces of Karma or whatever made the world go around finally decided to give me a break and let me shut my eyes and rest. It was the best reward I could've ever been given.

But it didn't last.

My dreams, which started out pleasant and as unimportant as the next guy's, started to shift and turn to Ella. Everything was all dark and all I knew was that I felt worried; I didn't even know why. All I knew was that it had something to do with her and I couldn't find her anywhere.

I called out a few times, hoping she'd respond so I could locate her and get her out of the dark place. She never called back and I couldn't help but think that it was because of our current predicament. She wouldn't answer me when I was awake, why would she in my dreams?

I continued on blindly in my dream, hoping to catch a glimpse of her pale skin or hear her light breathing. Nothing. It was as if I was alone in the big dark place. But I _knew _she was there. I could feel it.

I continued moving, trying to locate her even if she didn't want to be found. And then it all made sense.

My heart stopped and started up again, beating at a million beats per second as my eyes recognized what lay before me. Her outline was so beautiful, but in the present situation it caused me to feel nothing but mortal fear. Ella lay on the ground, her hair around her head like a halo, her eyes closed and her skin cold.

I jerked awake, terrified.

"Fuck..." I gasped, trying to catch my erratic breathing and shake her stone cold image out of my mind. That was the last thing I'd ever wanted to see. In the whole world.

There was no way I could go back to sleep after that. No way at all. I looked at the clock and realized I'd been out for way under an hour. Ella was still okay, right? Harry would be taking care of her...

But did Harry know about all the side effects of the drug? Maybe I should've told him all that I'd learned. It was important that he kept an eye on her and gave her water and didn't exert her too much.

Without a second thought, I picked up my jacket and ran out of my flat, down the stairs and onto the road. I'd left my keys on the counter and didn't want to have to go back up to grab them, so I just ran the rest of the way to Harry's place. It was imperative that he knew everything about the drugs.

When I reached the door, I paused, unsure if what I was doing was the right thing. The last time I'd gone to Harry's house about Ella, he'd literally chucked me right back out the door. Would he even accept what I had to offer?

I knew that I had nothing to lose. I had to at least try.

Without thinking it through anymore, I brought my hand up to the wood of the door and knocked. It was an odd feeling for me; normally I would've just walked right in. Though I had a feeling that I'd lost that privilege. I needed to earn it back.

I held my breath as I waited. What if Ella answered the door? I desperately hoped she wouldn't. She didn't need to be getting up to answer the door. She should be lying down and resting. But I also didn't really want Harry to answer. He could just send me right back-

"Dan?" The door had swung open, sure enough, to reveal Harry looking at me as if he'd never seen me before.

"Um... hey," I mumbled, wondering if I should wait to be asked in or not. I could tell him what he needed to know from the porch... but... I still wanted to see Ella. At least for a second.

The chances of that_ really _happening? Zero.

"What's going on? Here, come in," Harry moved away from the door and led the way to his kitchen. It took me a moment to register that he hadn't clocked me upside the face yet. He just _let me in_.

I followed nervously behind him, trying to act calm, cool, and collected but probably failing horribly. I should've thought everything out more...

Harry was starting some tea when I found him in the kitchen, his back facing me as I awkwardly tried to find a good way to start the conversation. Would he think I was being intrusive? I would probably sound like a know-it-all... but I really did want to make sure he knew what he was doing. This was _Ella _we were dealing with. We couldn't mess it up.

"Dan..." Harry began, spinning around slowly to face me with his arms crossed in front of his chest. I met his gaze, worried, not sure what he was about to say. It was impossible to tell. "I wanted to say thank you."

I definitely wasn't expecting that. On an enormous list of all the things Harry could've possibly said in this situation, _that _was definitely at the bottom. Thank you? Was he being serious?

He must've noticed me gaping at him like a fish, unable to respond or comprehend. He continued speaking.

"If it hadn't been for you... Ella could've gotten so, _so _hurt last night. I realize that, given what happened, I'm supposed to stay mad at you forever or something like that... but as her older brother... I couldn't hate anyone who saved her from what you did. I owe you so much," Harry's voice was sincere as he spoke, like he'd been meaning to say everything for a while.

"Harry, you don't have to thank me. I don't need to be thanked. I just wanted her safe..." I bit my lip, blushing. This was too much.

"But I really am grateful, Danny. Have you thought about what would've happened if you weren't there to help? You're a hero."

The words struck me in a weird way. I was a _hero_? No, I wasn't. I wasn't saving the world from devastation or hoping to win glory and honor. I was defending Ella. Anyone could've done it. I was just there at the right time.

And how could I be a hero if the person who I saved didn't even want to look at me?

"I... um... I just wanted to know if you knew what Ella would need for today. Um... The doctor said lots of water. And that she'll be tired and won't be able to remember everything," I tried to change the subject.

"Yeah, I talked to the doctor. He's coming over later."

So this entire thing was pointless? I didn't need to come and embarrass myself?

"Oh... well. That's great. I guess I should be going-"

"Look, Danny, I know this is weird. But really, you did a great thing. Everyone knows it," Harry's voice caught me before I could exit the room. Before I knew it, I was speaking my mind.

"Yeah, but Ella doesn't."

I hated myself for confiding in Harry this way. Technically he'd just told me he was on my side, and here I was probably making him uncomfortable yet again. I had some serious issues.

"She'll come around eventually. As far as I'm concerned, you're forgiven. She might just need a bit more time."

"I just wish..." I bit my lip, wondering if it was appropriate to discuss everything with him. He didn't find it weird? Maybe it was because I was still a bit worried he'd hit me again. "I just wish... she _knew _how sorry I truly am. I'd do anything for her." Harry sighed and lowered his head before responding.

"I think she knows. Now I think she just has to fight with herself for a bit. Her pride might get in the way."

"Do you think I could see her?" I asked after a slight pause. It was a long shot but I was hopelessly desperate. I would do anything I had to in order for her to trust me again.

Harry frowned and shook his head as though he was having an internal battle with himself. He lightly bit his lower lip and sighed – all of these signs made me on-edge.

"I don't know if I can, Danny," he eventually breathed out regretfully. "You know that I forgave you. But Ella's thinking is a bit different than mine. I still have to respect her wishes."

I wanted to argue. I wanted to walk right by him and up the stairs, to Ella's door and into her arms. I wanted to – but I didn't.

"Just... could you tell her that I came by then? And that I'm sorry?"

"Sorry for what?" Harry looked surprised and a little bit confused.

"For... everything. I'm just so sorry for everything that's happened over the past week," I confessed as I began to get ready to leave. Harry nodded as he walked me back to the front door, his hand touching my upper back in a supportive way. Just like we used to be.

"I'll tell her Danny. And thank you, again," Harry's eyes held mine seriously. I could only nod in response.

"Yeah... Bye, Har-"

And for a moment... I thought I was dreaming again. Out of the corner of my eye, beyond the hallway and in the doorway to the kitchen stood all of my hopes and dreams. She looked beautiful, even when dressed in lounge-around-the-house clothes with her hair tied in a wet, messy bun. I wanted to run forward and hold her but I knew I couldn't. Everything was on her terms now.

Harry turned around in confusion to see what had grasped all of my attention. His eyes flickered back and forth between Ella and I as he tried to think of the appropriate response. It was like he was stuck at an impasse.

But then Ella spoke and wiped all of our thoughts blank.

"Don't leave."

Those two words – those two _beautiful _and _melodic _words- were like two strong arms lifting the weight of the world off of my shoulders. Even though they seemed short and meaningless, they were really said all of the unspoken words that had been ignored for the past week. It was like those two measly words were the key to the universe – and I'd just been awarded the key keeper. I felt like the luckiest man in the world.

Ella had moved closer to me and in her now close proximity, I could see the evidence of tears in her eyes. She'd been crying and it killed me to think it was because of something I'd done. Though even with wet, silent tears streaming down her cheeks she still looked breathtakingly beautiful.

"Please. Stay." And again I was bombarded with books and novels of explanations and meaningful statements in just two simple words. She stood before me, her liquid blue eyes meeting mine and pleading – begging for me to listen and understand.

Without a word I pulled her to my chest and embraced her. She was Ella – my Ella – and I was holding her. We were finally reunited and no matter _what _invisible forces pulled at us, I would never let go again. The feeling of her in my arms was one that I would never give up for anything.

Harry, in his ever so observant way, recognized that we were finally having our moment. He was gone from my side in less than five seconds.

"I'm so sorry. I-I shouldn't have pushed you away – I should've listened instead of acting as if you didn't exist. I'm so sorry – so sorry! I'm sorry. Please-" I cut her off – I wouldn't listen to any of her apologies.

"You have nothing to be sorry about. It's all my fault. I can't describe just how bad I feel. I just want you to be happy and strong." As I spoke I ran my fingers over her shower-damp hair and smooth skin. My brain couldn't comprehend the fact that I was holding her and touching her. It was too surreal.

"But I wasn't happy. I was everything _but _happy. You – you make me happy. I'm so sorry-" I refused to listen to her apologize one more time. My instincts took over and for the first time in what felt like forever, I kissed her.

It was the sweetest reunion in the history of lovers being reunited. There was no doubt that we – Ella and I – were meant to be together. Our lips fit perfectly for kissing, our hands were just the right size for holding, and we were able to accept each others flaws. In the most cliché way to describe it – it was almost like our hearts had a connection or a bond that could never be broken. Not even we could deny it.

"I love you," she whispered as we pulled apart, a beautiful smile finally bracing her features.

"I love you, too," I laughed, unable to contain my happiness.

It was as if for this small amount of time, everything was right in the world.

****************

**gnarley- - **Aw thank you! I do feel much better now – though I've still got the sniffles. And I'm so glad that you're enjoying this story so much – I feel bad for my lack of updates towards the end. You all had such good faith in me lmao. Anyway, thanks again!!

**XRevolutionary – **I'm glad YOU'RE happy I'm doing a sequel! Haha and I loved your extremely long adjective. I tend to stick with ones that are under ten letters long lmao but whatever floats your boat! I'm ecstatic that you like the story so much!!! =D

**Holly360 – **Yeah, I figured that if I was going to go for the "happy ending" that Danny and Harry would have to be on good terms again. And if someone saves your sister, that ususaly means they're forgiven of whatever wrongs they did in the past lmao. Anyway, thanks lovely!!!

**Randomrayyxx3 – **Haha I'm glad you liked the ending then!!! The last chapter WAS pretty wordy… and so is the beginning of this one too! Lmao I'll remember to use more dialogue in the future lol. Anyway, peace lovely!

**Pineapple18 – **AH! Thank you!!! I'm glad you're enjoying it! Danny and Ella forever, yeah?!?! But no… I don't think I'm going to write another sequel to this. I'll be posting an epilogue that takes place like… 10 years down the road but I don't think I have another sequel in me! Sorry lovely!

**Peacelovebooksx107 – **Ooh I don't know why but like… every review you leave me is like a wonderful little present of just perfect compliments lmao. I'm giving you major kudos right now haha. So thank you! I promise to try to update more in the future! I've been slackinggg

**McFlygirly09 – **Here it is!! The chapter you've been waiting for! THEY'RE BACK TOGETHER! LIKE – FINALLY! Ah, I can breath a sigh of relief =] haha anyway, thank you lovely! Hope this made you happy!

**Zabster95 – **WHEW! I know – I've been so slow with updates these last few chapters! Totally not like me!!! But for future stories, I promise to keep up a nice even flow lol. No more long pauses! Anyway – glad you enjoyed it!!!

**Alysmiley – **haha I MISS YOU TOO!!! I wanted to make it clear as well =] lmao anyway, thank you SO much! Everything you say is wayyy too sweet! I'm completely and utterly shocked that so many people enjoy Danny and Ella time. I love it – ah! Lmao but I always thought my stuff was TOO cliché! Ah well, whatever works!! Anyway, thank you lovely! LOVE YOU! =]

**TisBeKiko – **You were right! With one of your theories anyway lol. But I think I've let the drama run long enough. Its time for a happy ending =] lmao and I LOVE McFly's cover of Grease!! SO freaking funny!!!!!!!! Haha anyway, thank you lovely!

**Dani6531 – **Aw I'm surprised, but glad, you think of it that way! I think everyone else around Ella was kind of feeling like "he's a hero. He deserves forgiveness" kinda thing. Ella waited… a bit lmao. Still, it was inevitable that she was going to forgive him lmao. Anyway, thank you!

**That girl16 – **It was a necessary cliffhanger! Ah I hate it when I have to write them though!! Lmao and the ducky slippers are real. They're on my feet right now =] very warm! Ah and I'm glad you like it! Honestly – thank you!!!

**Tarapoynter13 – **Haha forgiveness was basically inevitable. I needed Harry to forgive him first though – because then I figured that I'd just throw WAY too much drama in here if I made it so Ella had to convince Harry to forgive Danny too. It would just be very long and stressful for everyone!! Lmao anyway, thank you lovely!

**SarcasmMyAntiDrug – **HELLO!!!!!! Where on earth do you disappear to? Mars? Well, technically that's not on EARTH but lmao, whatever! Anyway, I'm so glad you liked my one-shot about Dougie and Maddy too!!! That was a complete whim lmao. And I'm glad you liked this story too!! I'm completely shocked with the amount of reviews it's gotten too – like… wtf?!?! Where did all the people COME from!?! Lmao but anyway, I'm glad you finally found time in your awesome schedule to inform me that you're still alive. It's lovely to know =] thank you love!!

**XMcflyxLoverxKatiex – **Oh it's fine!!! Where in Switzerland are you!?!? I lived there for three and half months for school lol. It was a very temporary thing! I was in Meiringen, a really small town about an hour out of Luzern. Ahh, I need to go back some day. It was SO pretty!!!! ANYWAY lmao I'm glad you were able to find internet and enjoy this story!! Thank you lovely!!!

**Alexis Gage – **Ah!!! I'm so glad you liked it after all the hecticness of your weeks! Hope that job interview goes well! I need a job soooooooo bad but the state I live in has the WORST unemployment rate in basically the entire country. There are NO jobs for desperate 16 year olds lmao. Anyway, thanks lovely!


	25. Chapter 25

**So this is it. The last chapter of our Danny and Ella adventure. I don't think I'm going to write another sequel – they've had all the drama they can handle =]**

**I will be posting an epilogue within the next week, just to give you a look-see into the future. It'll be cuteee.**

**ALSO! I'm uploading ANOTHER one-shot. It's a Harry Judd one for all you Judd-Lovers =] It's called "****These Situations ****Are Irrelevant**" - go check it out!

****************

Everything always tends to start, and end, in an airport for me. It's one of the most popular places for lives to connect or disconnect, all within a matter of hours. Millions of people pass through on a daily basis – some of them locals and some of them from foreign countries. Though each and everyone one of them have at least one thing in common: to find their way home. Some take longer than others, maybe they try a few connecting flights before they find the right place, but in the end everyone ends up where they want or need to be. And to think – I used to hate airports. I never noticed the magic hidden inside them.

"I do _not _want you to leave," Danny mumbled as his arms securely locked around my waist, guarding me against his body. I sighed as a small smile touched my lips, letting my head fall against his chest. He was warm and his t-shirt smelled of musk and a certain scent that belong strictly to Danny Jones. I was going to miss it so much...

"I know... but I have to," I couldn't help but feel as though our positions had changed. I had once been the one arguing against my departure and he'd been the one reminding me I had to leave. My smile grew wider.

"No. You don't _have _to do anything. This is a free country. You can do whatever you want to do-"

"Danny, I have to go back to school. No way around it, I'm afraid," I interrupted him before his mood became completely frustrated. I didn't want him to have such a negative connotation towards our last few hours together. I wanted them to mean something.

"... I know," Danny eventually sighed, sadness hanging off every letter. I pulled my head away from his chest and brought one of my hands up to hold his cheek. His eyes bore down into mine with such intensity in his stare that I had to blink and look away.

"Things will be different," he promised me after a few moments of silence. He had decided to speak what his eyes were previously trying to say.

"I know," I sighed, nodding my head as he leaned his forehead down against mine. There were so many different meanings to his one short sentence. Things really _were _going to be different. My next vacation was going to be the summer. We were going to have all the time in the _world _together. Yet to get there it was going to be hard work. My heart was going to be tested, seeing if I could trust Danny for so long and at such a great distance for the second time. And Danny would be working to prove his worth – hopefully to prove to me that I can trust him – to prove that I have nothing to fear.

And, in some crazy way, that was the reason I was ready to leave. I wanted to test our newly rekindled relationship. I wanted to prove, not only to the world, but also to myself that I could trust Danny. I was willing and ready to discover just how durable we were. Every relationship went over their bumps and fell into potholes. It just took really strong relationships to work together to get back on the right track.

"_No... I'm going to miss YOU more..." _Danny and I both looked to our right at the sound of the whispers emanating from the couple standing a few feet away from us. Dougie had on arm swung protectively over Maddy's shoulder, and her arm was lightly placed around his hips. Her head was bent into his shoulder as she whispered a reply with a small blush creeping up her cheeks.

It was odd to think that three or four months ago Danny and I were Dougie and Maddy. With their newly kindled love and their fresh start at a relationship they had about the same chance of staying together as Danny and I originally had. My heart tightened with a slight fear for I was slightly worried that one of them would end up hurting the other. Could they possibly be as lucky as Danny and I had been?

"I can't believe you're just going to leave me here with a love-sick Dougie. He's going to be complaining for _weeks_," Danny ended up whispering in my ear as he turned away from our friends, spinning me so they were out of our view. I laughed and rolled my eyes before pecking his lips playfully.

"I think you and Dougie can keep each other company then. You can console each other," I joked sarcastically as he lightly massaged my lower back with his locked arms. His smile suddenly became very serious.

"I really will be calling you every night at nine o'clock on the dot. Dougie will probably get sick of _my _complaints," he explained, his words slightly amusing though his tone was oddly serious. I knew he couldn't be joking.

"And I'll be there to answer the phone. Maddy will probably get sick of me as well so I'll have plenty of venting to do," I grinned, kissing his lips lightly once again.

The innocent peck that I had meant it to be transformed into a much deeper, meaningful embrace. Our kiss was like the final seal on a promising, lasting envelope - and inside it held the love letter from one lover to the other, promising their heart and soul on just a few pieces of paper. Our kiss was our promise. Our hearts were in our letter.

"Are you two ready? I think you're about to break a few Public Indecency laws if you don't separate right now..." Dougie's chuckling voice laughed idiotically from our right, making Danny and I jerk apart with immense speed.

"Shut up, Doug," Danny chuckled, smiling in slight annoyance as his arm slid over my shoulders. In his other hand he took one of my bags while I gingerly lifted up the other. In a slightly eerie way, Dougie and Maddy mimicked our positions and followed a few steps behind us, going back to their own personal world as we all made our way to the gate. The entire atmosphere was melancholy.

"_Gate C, flight 601 to Manchester," _I sighed sadly as the familiar French accented woman's voice announced my flight over the intercom. Reality had set in and it was time to leave my beautiful dream.

"I'm going to miss you," Danny whispered in my ear as we approached security. It was time for him to go.

"I'm going to miss you, too," I replied honestly, realizing just how saddening this entire situation was. Our vacation wasn't nearly as long or as euphoric as it should have been. So much time had been wasted...

"Listen to me, Ella. You're going to get on that plane, go back to school, be super brilliant and smart, get an epic job, and be so successful in your life. And I'm going to be right here every step of the way," Danny gingerly picked up my hand and laced his fingers through mine, showing me what he meant, "I'll be here to laugh and comfort and cry with you, okay? And I'll always be here to kick assholes like Aaron to the ground. I'll be by your side in a _second, _okay?" I could tell he was getting nervous. His words were quickening and his eyes were darting around the terminal. I wanted to settle his worries.

"I _know, _Danny. I love you," I sighed, leaning into him once again and allowing our lips to meet. His fingers squeezed mine before he lightly stroked the moon and star ring that he'd placed there a week before. He'd made me promise not to take it off.

"Are you ready?" I heard a sniffily voice ask from beside me, pulling me out of Danny's world. My gaze locked onto the puffy, wet eyes of Maddy, which she was unsuccessfully trying to dab away. I glanced over at Dougie who was biting his own lip, his hand clasping hers tightly.

"Yeah, I'm ready," I answered, nodding in her direction before slowly slipping out of Danny's grasp. Maddy and I rushed through security, looking over our shoulder's the entire time, making sure Danny and Dougie were still standing there. As I gathered up my carry-on bag from the conveyor belt, I glanced over one final time.

"Goodbye, Danny," I called, biting my lip to hold back the tears.

"See you later, Ella," he mouthed back, his eyes locking onto my own before their sad, yet determined gaze finally disappeared around the corner.

****************

SarcasmMyAntidrug – Thank you SO much lovely, I'm glad you were able to enjoy it! I always worry about the sappy-ness or the clichés that I thrown in. Sometimes I'm worried that they're too much! But still – with all of your hard-core extra curricular activities going on, it's an honor that you still have time to read and enjoy =] thank you! And haha! I'm glad you like my replies! I awkwardly love talking to all my readers, but sending out individual PMs was slightly difficult! Anndddd yes! I'm writing a sequel to my Tom and Emily fic, Plan: B – it should be up in a week, maybe two weeks, time. Not quite sure yet! Anyway, thank you lovely!!!

**Randomrayyxx3 – **hahaha I'm glad you liked it so much!!!! I knew we were all waiting for it and it FINALLY freaking happened! Sorry it took so long – but there you go. Happy Danny/Ella time =] anyway, thank you lovely! Epilogue will be up soon!!!

**McFlYiNgHiGh – **GAH!!! I'm so happy this story and my brain make you so happy!!! Lmao and your way of describing your excitement via movie was perfect, my dear! Thank you! Oh and it's fine really! You're studying something that I can barely pronounce lmao. That definitely gives you serious credit! And yes! I'm starting a sequel to Plan: B but it's not up yet. Give me a week or two to write enough of it and then I'll start posting. Anyway – thanks again! TTYOT!!! =D

**Peacelovebookx107 – **lmaoo!!! I totally love you! I'm ridiculously happy that you enjoy my story and I TOTALLY get what you mean about reviews!!!! I find the SAME thing and then I'm never quite sure how to reply to them!! AH but anyway, you are an awesome reader and reviewer and I'm SOOO happy that you're enjoying my super cliché story. It's slightly bittersweet that it has to come to an end!!! Anyway, peace lovely!!

**TisBeKiko – **hahah I'm happy you liked it!!! I had a strange love for writing in Danny's I'm-not-a-creeper moments too. I really like being in his POV – it's hilarious! I can make him say whatever I want!!! Mwhahah!! Lmao but anyway I hope your mom doesn't think you're clinically insane but I absolutely LOVED that entire situation! Made me laugh out loud!! Haha anyway, thank you lovely! You're awesome!

**Holly360 – **Aw thank you lovely. I'm so happy they're back together too. I feel like I stretched it out for as long as it could've possibly gone lol. And I'm actually really sad the next chapter is it! But it feels… natural. I don't know how to describe it lol. Anyway, thank you!!

**Alexis Gage – **Haha yeah it's actually really frustrating not being able to find a job!!! I really need the money! But anyway, I'm SO glad you liked it!!! I love Danny/Ella. They're one of my favorite fictional couples so far. Anyway, thank you lovely!

**xMcflyxLoverxKatiex – **I was in Zug!!! Only for a day but I went shopping for a bit with my friends so we didn't really see MUCH of it lol. But anyway, hope you had a great time!! Oh and I AM writing a sequel to my Tom/Emily story, Plan: B – but it shouldn't be going up for another two weeks or so. You'll have to keep an eye out for it!!! Anyway, thank you lovely!!!!

**zabster95 – **Awwww!!!! I'm so happy you liked it!!! And that you found it so sweet haha. But that's what Danny and Ella are – just too damn sweet!! I love them together lmao. Anyway, thank you! Peace lovely!!!

**McFlygirly09 – **Hahah! Glad you think of it that way – I've had a few people say that Danny and Ella could've been in a movie!! They're just wayyyy too cute! Aw and I'm sad that it's ending too – but I just think extending it to ANOTHER sequel would just be… too much for them. It's a natural ending, I guess. Anyway, thank you!!!!

**Dani6531 – **Wow! Thank you!!! I'm actually really glad you see Ella that way. And Emily!! And yes – her and Tom are up next for a sequel! They've waited long enough. And I'll let you in on a little secret – they're sequel is going to be CRAZY lmao. I'm basically freaking out at the plot I have going in my head!!! Haha anyway, thank you for being so awesome and lovely!!!! Peace!!

**That girl16 – **Aw thank you lovely!!! Glad you liked it! And I know – the time has come for them to get together again lmao. The world wasn't right without them staring into each other's eyes with disgusting amounts of love!! Haha anyway, thanks again!! Peace lovely!

**Gnarley- - **WOW! Just… wow!! Seriously – I'm so happy you liked it so much and that it caused you to feel that way! Just – WOW!!! Haha that's like every writer's dream, right?? Ah well, thank you lovely!! Peace!!!


	26. Epilogue

**This is it!!! The end of yet another adventure – it's always so sad!**

**Though, on a brighter note, I will be posting a sequel to my Tom Fletcher story, Plan: B. The sequel is currently unnamed and not complete enough to being posting. Keep an eye open for it =]**

**Anyway, it's been an awesome run guys. You're all ridiculously awesome and I thank you SO much for getting me… jesus nearly 340 reviews. That's… just amazing! Thank you all SO much!!!**

**LOVE!**

****************

Overlooking my sense of sight was never something I'd taken for granted. The other four senses – touch, taste, scent and smell – none of them compared to the indescribably uncomfortable feeling of losing my vision. It was as if I'd been revoked of my natural ability to identify and compare the objects around me; it was as though I'd lost the privilege and now had to rely on less clear mediums to obtain the same information. The feeling made me squirm.

"Please – can I _please _take the blind-fold off?" I begged, my heart pounding in my chest as I was led blindly to an unknown location.

"Wait until I say it's okay," he replied, ignoring the desperate edge to my voice. My stomach felt queasy as I was led clumsily over uneven concrete ground. This was not how I'd imagine my day going.

"I promise I'll keep my eyes closed. Just let me take the-"

"I _know _you'll cheat. It stays on." Was all he replied as he quickened our pace, his arm wrapped encouragingly around my elbow and trekking over the hard ground. I bit my lip and sighed, trying to fight down the panic attack that was slowly budding inside of me.

He _knew _that I feared losing my sight. He was _completely _aware of my horrible distaste towards going blind. Why else would I eat so many goddamned carrots? It was tactless for him to treat me this way, especially _today _of all days-

"We're here," he breathed, our pace slowing to a much less urgent walk. I was able to tell the difference of the ground beneath my feet. What once used to be hard concrete had turned into soft grass, cut short yet smoothly. The dirt below the grass was soft, causing the bottom of my heels to sink slightly from the pressure of my body.

Now I wanted to take the blindfold _and _my shoes off.

I reached my free arm up to the knot on the back of the black fabric around my eyes. Before I even had time to loosen it his hand caught me and batted me away.

"I didn't say you could take it off yet. I just said that we were here," he laughed lightly, still blindly leading me to our unknown destination. I continued to frown, not sure if I even wanted to know where we were going. I'd lost almost all interest.

As we continued through the grass I was suddenly more aware of my surroundings. The grass beneath my feet was becoming more and more firm, and in the distance I could hear the light sound of faint music blaring away. The air had become slightly more dense; as if we'd walked into an area much more humid than the one we'd previously been. It was so heavy I could taste salt – from an ocean?

"Seriously, where _are _we?" I asked, baffled. Most of my previous anger and frustration had dissipated into extreme curiosity.

He just laughed. "Ella, have some faith. We'll be there in less than a minute, I promise," there was an assurance within his tone that had me faithfully trusting him. He could've led me to the end of the world and pushed me off, and I would've followed loyally behind him.

But I knew he would never do that.

There was no warning as we came to a sudden and sharp halt. The sound of music had grown much louder and the lyrics were now clearly audible. In the further distance I could hear waves crashing, yet I felt no sand beneath my feet. The wind blew my hair across my face and the familiar scent of salt water met my nostrils once again.

"You can take the blindfold off now," he whispered in my ear as he stood securely behind me. I took a deep breath and for a moment the thought of leaving the blindfold on crossed my mind. But only for a second. I wasn't _that _crazy.

I removed the blinding fabric and slowly pulled it away from my eyes. What I saw surprised me more than anything.

"SURPRISE!" I jumped backwards and would've fallen over if it weren't for him standing right behind me. His hands rested securely on my shoulders as my eyes widened in a shock that was border-lining fear.

I let out a sharp scream as my eyes slowly took in the overpowering sight before me. It was like waking up out of a very long sleep; my eyes were blurry and I had to blink rapidly before taking in any of the sights. Everything was beautiful.

Nearly a hundred people stood before me, champagne glasses in each of their hands as they laughed at my appalled expression. They were all familiar faces: my mother and father, Dougie, Tom, Gio, Maddy, and Harry. My friends continued on for rows and rows of people, all craning their necks to watch me make a fool of myself.

"Hi!" I squeaked, still not completely composed. Everybody laughed and began congratulating me, their voices full of joy and reunion. I could only nod in appreciation as my eyes were still bouncing around the scene set up before me.

There was no other way to describe it apart from beautiful. Open golden tents were place strategically and carefully on top of a large rocky cliff. Tables covered with sharp white table cloths had been precariously placed around the flattest part of the cliff-top, which had been transformed into a dance-floor. Golden and white candles were lit and place sporadically around the scene, setting the entire night into a glowing ambience dream. I felt like I was going to cry.

"Surprise," I felt him whisper in my ear, a smile touching his lips as he bent to hug me around my waist. I bit my lip and spun around in his arms, holding him to me as laughter erupted from my throat.

"Thank you, Danny!" I sniffed as he hugged me back, his beautiful brown locks pressing against my forehead.

"Anything for you," he easily replied, squeezing me once more before releasing his hold, taking my hand as a substitute and leading us towards the crowd of our friends.

_"Happy birthday, Ella!" "Congrats, Ella!" "You look like you haven't aged a bit!"_

I blushed deeply at all the comments as we made our way through the crowd, happily talking and chatting with everyone and anyone. The sky was lit pink in the setting sunset and the breeze was just right on my bare shoulders. It couldn't have been more spectacular-

"Mummy!" I spun around immediately at the sound of my daughter's angelic voice. Through the crowd I could see her tug away from Tom and Gio as she caught sight of Danny and me. She'd been dressed in a light gold summer dress and her dark curls had been neatly brushed.

"Melody!" I smiled happily as she jumped into my arms. Danny laughed happily and leaned in to press his lips to her hair. She immediately giggled and she wrapped her arms around my neck, happy to be reunited with her parents.

"I missed you _all day_," her high, bell-like voice chimed as she pulled away and looked between Danny and me. Her tone sounded almost as if she was warning us to never leave her alone for such a long time ever again.

"We missed you too, love," Danny laughed, his hand resting on her back as I bounced her on my hip. It was getting harder for me to hold her as she got older. The thought terrified me.

"But you had fun with Uncle Tom and Auntie Gio, didn't you?" I asked, glancing over at them and smiling. They waved back and grinned, understanding smiles on both of their faces.

Mel bit her lip before she answered, her hand automatically reaching out to play with my necklace as she pondered her thoughts. She always loved looking at the moon and the sun embedded in the silver.

"Well, _yeah_ but… but mum, they made me eat _broccoli_," she said the word as if it were a swear. Her eyes widened in disgust.

"I thought you loved broccoli?" I asked, slightly confused. This was a new development.

"Only the song!" She replied as though it were obvious. I made a noise of recognition and nodded my head while smiling lightly.

"Want me to go talk to him? We can't have him thinking that you actually _like _broccoli, now can we?" Danny asked, a humored smile carefully placed on his face. She wouldn't know that he was teasing her until she was older.

"Yeah!" She agreed, leaning out of my arms and into her father's chest. He skillfully got a hold of her and winked at me before walking away towards his friend. I watched in pleasure for a moment before spinning around and trying to locate another friend.

"Looking for me?" her voice sang happily as she tapped me on my shoulder. I spun in place to find Maddy clinging onto the arm of her husband, Dougie, large smiles placed on both of their faces.

"Of course!" I replied, pulling them both into an extravagant hug.

"You look lovely, lovely! What's your secret? It can't be having a child," Maddy laughed as she unabashedly patted my tummy. I rolled my eyes.

"It _is _having a child. I'm running around in ten different directions every day," I replied, chuckling sarcastically. Maddy and Dougie were completely aware of the requirements for parenting. They had a nine-year-old themselves. "Where's Jake?"

"He's home 'sick'," Dougie replied, finger-quoting his statement as he rolled his eyes.

"Oh will you stop with that! He really _is _sick! He had a temperature," Maddy explained, rolling her eyes at Dougie before she looked back at me, "we had to hire a babysitter for tonight."

"He's not sick," Dougie interrupted laughing, "I used to pull that stunt all the time when I was his age. If you shake the thermometer it reads as if you have a temp. Believe me – he's not sick," Dougie grinned, looking proud.

"And this pleases you?" I asked, intrigued.

"I think he's got himself a girlfriend," Dougie confided, his grin growing even wider.

"He's nine!" Maddy laughed, astounded.

"Well you know – they're starting young these days!" He laughed, holding his hands up in a surrendering type of way.

"Oh god. I'm locking Mel in her room till she's thirty," I shook my head, groaning as I considered her getting a boyfriend. My poor little four-year-old…

"Good luck with that. My mum tried that with me – and look how I turned out!" Maddy laughed, throwing her hands in the air exasperatedly as Dougie rolled his eyes.

"He's not sick," he added one final time, hoping that we completely understood.

"Yes he is!" Maddy replied, laughing some more.

I grinned before leaving them to their debate, walking through the groups of people around me. On the opposite side of the cliff I saw Harry, my wonderful older brother, dancing with his beautiful wife, Izzy. They both waved in my direction before tending back to their own little world. I smiled, content with the sight.

My walk continued to the edge of the cliff. Below waves were crashing in great white walls against the hard face of the rocky mountain. The water sparkled and shined in the setting sun's orange rays and I could feel a light sea mist touching my cheeks. Everything was perfect.

I glanced over my shoulder to where Danny was still laughing with Tom and Gio, Melody balanced expertly on his shoulders. His happiness made me happy. All of his successes were like my own. We had a beautiful daughter, a beautiful life, and we'd kept it strong for ten solid years.

I bit my lip and smiled, looking away as I reflected on everything that had gone on between us. Everyday my thoughts always went back to how lucky I was to have met Danny. We were that one couple that used to _hate _each other and in the end turned out to be the most in love.

Sure we had our low points. There were days when I wanted nothing to do with him, but then there were days when I knew that if he left, I would be a disaster. Life just wouldn't be complete without him in it.

"Hey…" his husky, familiar voice met my ears as I stared off into the sun.

"Hey yourself," I replied as his arms went around my waist. I leaned backwards into his chest, my moment of being making itself known. I was at complete peace.

"I love you," he whispered, kissing my hair and my cheek, staring out at the sun with me.

"I love you, too. Thank you," I sighed, spinning in his arms once again to hug him to me. His arms locked around my waist and he held me, swaying us back and forth in time to the music playing from the DJ.

I allowed him to rock me back and forth, just like the waves below would push and pull at the rocks swimming beneath the water. With each sway the rocks would grow softer and older, smoother and smaller. In Danny's arms I grew stronger and happier, calmer and braver.

Danny's hand took my own and he brought it to his lips. He individually kissed each one of my fingers, saving my ring finger for last. He kissed the diamond band he'd given me eight years ago, a cute smile touching his lips as he did so. And then he kissed the band below it; one with a moon and a star hovering in space. It was his token of his commitment and his apology.

But he'd already been forgiven long, long ago. As far as I was concerned, there was no need for an apology. As far as I was concerned, everything was completely and undeniably… perfect.

****************

Sorry that I'm unable to respond to your reviews!!! I'm on a computer that has blocked them from being visual. I'll have to respond to them individually when I get to a better computer!!! SORRY!!!!!! ='[


End file.
